


The Lightning of Nazarick

by zevra1elf



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gore, M/M, Past Abuse, Sex in later chapters, Torture, past abusive relationship, typical Overlord stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zevra1elf/pseuds/zevra1elf
Summary: A last request. That was what brought Riku to be on the Yggdrassil server in Nazarick before the servers shut down for good. Momonga is glad for the company, especially when they are transported to a strange new world. After all, why wouldn't he be happy to have Yggdrassil's most infamous Informant at his side in a new world where information is more valuable then blood?





	1. Prologue to the Storm

“It’s been a while,” Gekigami muttered as he walked through the swamps, humming softly as he looked to the sky, briefly checking the game time. There was still some time left before he had to leave Yggdrasil for good and he wanted to make the most of it. Not because he had better things to do in real life, mind you, far from it in fact. Riku would rather be playing games than out there ‘adulting’ in his dead-end job but alas, such was the harsh and cruel reality of, well, reality. You couldn’t stay in a videogame forever, and making a living off of playing games was difficult. Though he was sure as hell gave it his best shot.

Yggdrasil was a massive open-world game with nine different realms, each one different from the rest. There was no open line of questing, no straight forward story, which meant players needed to hunt down quests and items like never before and honestly, who wanted to do all that leg work when they could BUY the information from someone else? That’s what Gekigami had become famous for in this game, the infamous ‘All-Knowing Demigod Gekigami’. That was one price one paid for his information; he wouldn’t even listen to someone who wouldn’t address him properly, not unless they were one of his few and close friends.

Ulbert Alain Odle was the one who convinced him to start playing, knowing his love for mysteries, puzzles, and completely cracking them open. The Demon of Great Disaster and one of the founders of the games strongest guilds, Ains Ooal Gown, had even bribed him by offering him a head start, something invaluable to new players coming in as a heteromorphic race, to join the game. Of course, he had his own motives; Ains Ooal Gown needed dependable players but Geki had always been more of a solo player himself and thus dear Ulbert had allowed him to go with a few conditions. 

Condition one, never give out any information that could harm the guild, the guild’s allies or Ulbert himself. Condition two was if he ever got bored of playing it solo he would accept ‘The Demon’s invitation’, an item that essentially made him a part of the Guild the moment he destroyed it but, once accepted, he would never be allowed to leave. Gekigami was more than willing to agree to such terms when offered the powerful weapons still strapped to his person, weapons he had never thrown away but had chosen to constantly alter and tweak so that they would be perfect for his build.

Alas, Yggdrasil had lost its’ charm and thus was ending at the stroke of midnight tonight. That was just a few short hours away and so the informant wanted to spend those few fleeting moments in the place where it all began for him. “The Tomb of Nazarick. It’s been a long time…” He mused softly, looking up at the impressive building before opening up his message menu to see if anyone was even in the Tomb at the time. Granted, he COULD go through at least past Shalltear but after that? No, he would get knocked out and kicked out shortly after entering the fourth floor and that’s not what he wanted. Thankfully, he wasn’t alone.

“Momonga-san! You’re on!” He messaged with a smile, waiting for a slightly shocked reply. “Ah, Gekigami-san? I’m surprised to see you here. It’s been a long time.” The player’s voice rang through his head, the demon smiling as he looked at the sky. “I know, it’s bad timing really. But...if this game is ending, I want to end it where it started.” He mused, waiting a silent minute for a reply before hearing Momonga’s hesitant, hopeful voice. “You’re staying?” Gekigami smiled and looked towards the tomb. “Yeah...it didn’t seem right for some reason. This place, it was important to Ulbert and he can’t be here so I figured I could be here in his place. And like I said, it didn’t seem right to just log in and log off without visiting this place.”

At those words a portal appeared in front of him, the archer smiling as he walked through the portal and entered the Guild’s meeting room, unsurprised to find the Eldritch Overlord standing above him. “Ulbert couldn’t make it?” There was a worried emoji floating above his head, the archer sighing, showing a sad emoji himself. “He got into an accident two days ago. Ulbert was so fucking pissed when he called me, totally not his fault. But he’s in no condition to deep dive, he can’t even leave the hospital bed yet.” He mumbled under his breath, Momonga putting a sad emoji up as well.

“That blows. I’ll send him an email with my condolences. I really hope he gets better soon.” He stated, bowing his head slightly. “Thank you, for coming in his place.” A shrug of his shoulders and the thunder demon shook his head. “I would have come anyways. Like I said it didn’t feel right to just let this place...die. Oh. And there was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Wanna walk and talk?” He stated, Momonga putting up a smile emote and walking with the other by his side, the demon’s tail tied about his waist.

“You’ve really changed. Went straight for the Japanese-Edo period look I see.” Momonga teased with a laughing emoji, Gekigami responding with a pouting. “Of course I did! Japanese mythology is the best there is and it a hundred percent my aesthetic!” He mused, Momonga stopping and taking a good look at Gekigami’s character. A limited time race, the Thunder Demon didn’t look like much at first. 

Only a little bigger than your average human but his skin was very pale with black scaring that looked like stripes. The tiger tail curled around his waist like a belt, covered with snow-white fur and black stripes, the same as the hair on his head. Thankfully he didn’t sport your average cat ears, rather his ears were long and pointed as opposed to round, lined with the white fur that was demonstrated throughout his form. The most striking feature was Geki’s eyes; almost completely red with black irises. His attire was simple, black yukata, embroidered with a golden dragon being struck down by a white Tiger, the dragon falling to its’ demise. It wasn’t impressive, not until one looked at the weapon on his back.

“Ah, Gekigami-san.” Momonga stopped walking, turning to the spy once more who tilted his head. “That bow...isisn't that bow the same one that Ulbert gave you when you first started playing?” Momonga asked, the demon grinning as he withdrew his weapon, extending it out so the Guild Master could get a good look at the bow. Pure black ironwood with a bowstring so fine it looked as if there was nothing at all there. The wood itself was covered in runes, showing just how much work had gone into the powerful weapon.  
“Raitoningu, Bringer of the Storm. I’ve been reworking this item again and again so that I never have to retire it. I spent half of the money I made selling information making sure this bad boy could carry me all the way to the top.” Gekigami sighed, ears pressed to his head as much as they could as he put the bow back on his back. “It’s a shame the game is dying. Sure I started playing it for the money but...I’m really going to miss this.” The demonic beast sighed, another sad emoji popping above his head, turning on his heel to look at Momonga. 

“You put a lot of time into this as well, haven’t you? All this time and not a single person outside the guild has reached the throne room. Even your Guild Relic is still intact.” Gekigami mused, his eyes turning to the intricate staff in the Eldritch’s hand, a smiling emoji appearing above his head. “The money I could have made selling information about your guild. I’d never betray my brother’s family though...especially sense…” He trailed off, looking at the ground as a question mark appeared above his head, followed by an exclamation point. “Ah yes. I forgot that you and Ulbert-san referred to each other as siblings. He always held you in high regard, even when you turned down his offer to join the guild.” 

His laugh is followed by a laughing icon, walking once more. “Now that we’re at the end I wouldn’t have minded a little challenge. Perhaps if they had information one of the guilds might have gotten closer than the sixth floor.” The demon groans, bowing his head as he follows after the guild leader. “Now you tell me?! We could have split the money fifty-fifty if you had just said something!” He groaned out, Gekigami lifting his head, eyes focusing on the line of servants before them. “The Pleiades and...Sebastian? Am I right?” Momonga hums as he pulls out the profile for the NPCs, letting out a surprised huff. “Close. Sebas.” 

He looked to the group of maids, three blinking dots appearing above his head. “I should move them into position one last time.” The leader says out loud, waving his hand in front of the group. “Follow.” With that all seven of the maids and the butler followed after the two players, Gekigami staying by Momonga’s side. “Setting things up as they should be, huh.” His voice trails off as they enter the Throne Room, Momonga moving the units into place before he turns to the monster with an inquisitive look. Well, ok not really, a skeleton can’t look anything other than dead, but the scout could tell.

“There was something Ulbert-san wanted me to do when I got here. A promise I made to him and...well, I intend to keep it.” He takes a deep breath, clenching his hands as his gaze moves to the ground. “The fact is, Ulbert won’t be playing deep dive games anymore. Or anything...ever.” He mumbles, Momonga remaining silent until an exclamation point appears in realization. “Wait, is his illness that serious?!” He approaches the distraught informant quickly, grasping his shoulders as red eyes focus on him.

“He’s dying, Momonga-san. Any day now.” The Guild Master is still for a moment before he lets go of the informant, walking to his throne and sitting down, a skeletal hand covering his face. “Oh my God. I always joked that some of these guys better be dead for not showing up but...shit. Gekigami-san I,” he removes his hand, looking back to the demon player, “I’m sorry. You should be with him, not on here.” “It wouldn’t make a difference.” The demon reassured, making his way up the steps to stand before the master of death, his voice cracked as he refrains from crying.

“He’s been in a medically induced coma for a month now but he might as well be dead. It’s honestly cruel of his family to drag it out like they have...this last year has been hell for him.” His voice is shaky as he speaks, a long breath leaving the solo-player as he steels himself. “Ulbert-san had one request for me though before they put him under.” Momonga perked up at this news, watching as Gekigami opened his console and transferred an item to his inventory, Momonga immediately opening the package and recognizing the letter.

“Contract with Ulbert Alain Odle, Demon of Great Disaster. This was his way of inviting you to the Guild.” The leader breathed out, the archer nodding his head in acknowledgment. “I’ve always been a solo player Momonga but I’d do anything for Ulbert. Even have to deal with a bunch of idiot gamers who spend more time arguing than playing.” He chuckles, taking a kneeling pose and bowing his head. “Still, I pledge here and now that when you find your next big game I’ll join you at your side. I’ll be your right-hand man from now on Momonga.” Now the leader was feeling embarrassed, waving his hands as a blushing icon appeared.

“H-hey get up! Jesus, it’s a little late for roleplaying but I get it!” He opens the console again and goes into the guild settings. “Let me just,” he types in Gekigami’s username before sending the invite, the heteromorphic demon staring at the screen before him for a few seconds before accepting it. “Welcome to Ains Ooal Gown Gekigami.” The smiling emoji was met with an identical one, the demon making his way to the leader’s side, pausing to circle around the succubus standing idly nearby. “This is...one of Tabula’s right?” He asked, the man snickering and looking to Momonga.

“Didn’t he put a novel into all his npcs?” At the scout’s probing Momonga opened up her profile, Gekigami peaking over his friend’s shoulder to look at the settings. “Holy shit that’s a lot! Wait,” his eyes narrow as he reads the bottom text, letting out a sigh. “She’s a slut?” Momonga mused, looking to the pure maiden of a succubus, Gekigami letting out a thoughtful hum as he looked at Albedo as well. “Well, she is a succubus.” “Yeah,” Momonga agreed, looking back to the settings. “She’s the leader of the floor guardians though.”

Using his administrator privileges he edits the line out, moving to close the page before pausing. “It feels wrong to remove something without replacing it.” Gekigami sneaks a look at the page once more, seeing what Momonga puts in place of what was erased.

Is in love with Momonga.

The demon bursts into laughter, the emoticon over his head mimicking this while the leader produces a blushing emoji. “Don’t laugh!” “I can’t,” the cat wheezes out, holding his stomach before looking at the Lord of the Dead. “You’re such a nerd Momonga-san! Peroroncino would be so proud!” The demon cackles, pausing as a small alarm goes off, a popup appearing in front of both players. 

“Shit...is that the time?” Gekigami breathed out, noting there was only two minutes left until the server was shut down. It was a sobering moment, choosing to sit on the steps leading to the throne while Momonga leans back in his chair. “I’m glad you came Gekigami. I was prepared to sit through this on my own.” The Eldritch stated as they both stared at the flags hanging around the room, the demon closing his eyes. “You got my email when you added me to the guild, right? You’ll email me once this shuts down? I’d hate to fail Ulbert-san any more than I have.” He whispered, his head hitting the arm of the throne, relaxing into his spot.

“I’ve got to be up in three hours but I’ll definitely shoot you an email before I go to bed. Just...when it happens…” “I’ll let you know.” The demon reassured, hearing the ticking of a clock in his mind. “Seen you on the other side, Gekigami.” With that the clock hit’s midnight, 00:00:00 flashing across the screen once...twice...then darkness. When he opens his eyes Riku fully expected to see the inside of his Deep Dive Helmet so he was surprised when he finds himself staring back up at the ceiling.

“Eh...you still on, Momonga-san?” He asked, sitting up straight and looking over his shoulder to find the man’s avatar still there. “Maybe the clock is off? We should just,” a skeletal finger pokes at the air only to pass through it, Gekigami doing the same, even going as far as to wave his hand through the air to try and find it. “What the hell?” The informant muses, looking at his hand before freezing, his other hand feeling the ground beneath him. Not a mere object but really feeling it. The dirt and grit on the floor, the cold earth, the sharp edge, and the sudden sensation causes him to leap up.

“Wh-what the hell? Momonga, are you seeing this?!” Once more red eyes focus on the mage who appears to be in the middle of a panic as well. “I can’t access the GM functions or the player menus. What on Earth is going on?!” 

“Lord Momonga?” Both players startle at the new voice, heads jerking down to where Albedo remained kneeling, her head now turned to them with an expression of concern on her face. ‘That can’t be right.’ Riku thought. _‘She’s an NPC. There’s no way,’_ he’s proven wrong however as the succubus stands without an order, moving up the stairs. “Lord Momonga? Lord Momonga please, say something!” 

The demon feels his jaw drop, frozen in place as he stares at the Guild Leader who appears to be frozen in place as well. Both have the same thought going through their minds.

_Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?!_


	2. The old yet unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been a shift in Yggdrassil. Though they know not how Momonga and Gekigami have been sucked into the game, where all the familiar faces and things in Nazarick have taken on completely new personalities and meaning. The two take their first steps in learning what has happened by gathering the most powerful beings of the Tomb, the infamous Floor Guardians.
> 
> They're nothing like Momonga remembers them however and yet oh so familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support I've been getting for this fic! I've decided I'll continue it to the best of my ability, since this idea has been sitting in my head for a while, and I encourage anyone with questions, corrections or critics to leave a comment. Again, thank you and enjoy!

“Lord Momonga!” Albedo cried out as she came to the top of the steps, Gekigami looking past her towards the bowing servants. Even they had gone out of formation, raising their heads with growing concern. The demon makes a decision to act, clearing his voice and standing up straighter. “Forgive us Albedo. There was just a...sudden shift in this world. Something we were not anticipating.” His voice snaps the guild leader out of his trance, quickly waving his hand towards Albedo to get her to back of a step. “That’s right. However, it is nothing to be overly concerned about Albedo.” The tension in the room immediately decreases, the servants returning to their bowed position now that all was well.

“I just...can’t access my GM function or basic menu.” Albedo frowned, the succubus going to one knee and lowering her head. “Forgive me Lord Momonga, I know not what this ‘GM’ function is. If you will forgive my ignorance I will do everything in my power to correct this.” The skeleton leans back, trying to look relaxed. From Gekigami’s perspective, it only made him look more intimidating. “Sebas.” He called out, the man raising his head to look up at his Overlord. “Yes, My Lord.” A boney finger towards the entrance to the throne room. “I want you to go outside the tomb and confirm the surroundings of Nazarick. If you see any threat, no matter how small, you report back to me.” He lowers his hand before issuing his next command. “Pleiades, secure the ninth floor. If anyone outside of Nazarick tries to trespass, capture them and bring them to me alive.” 

“As you wish My Lord. We will do as you say.” Gekigami watched all six maids without question, eyes wide as his mouth falls open in awe. _Those commands are far more complex than what was used to command them before. Yet the NPCs are doing as told without question!_ He thinks, Momonga clearing his throat as he ushers Albedo away from him further. “Albedo, I wish to speak to Gekigami. Privately.” The Tiger demon doesn’t miss the glare the succubus gives him but she bows all the same, stepping down from the throne and turning her back on them, even going so far as to cover her ears.

“Silence area.” Momonga lifts his hand to cast the spell, a white circle forming beneath their feet to show the area of effect. Now, no one could hear what they were saying to each other unless they were in the circle. “I’m not the only one seeing this, right?” The Leader finally asks, Gekigami letting out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God it’s not just me! I’m freaking out here!” He frowns tail unfurling from its’ tied state, brow twitching in annoyance. “How are you so calm?!” The archer demands, Momonga lifting his hands in defense. “E-Easy! I want to freak out, believe me I,” red eyes widen as a wash of green energy moves over Momonga, his figure once more becoming relaxed.

“That. That keeps happening. Whatever spell or effect it is, it's keeping me in a neutral state.” Momonga huffed in annoyance, leaning on his hand as the archer frowns in response. “Lucky.” He grumbles, crossing his arms and pausing, staring down at his hand. Uncoiling his limbs he takes a better look at them before he takes his right hand and with one claw slices into his palm, letting out a hiss of pain. “Geki?” Momonga asks, sniffing the air and looking over, watching blood pool in the demon’s left hand. 

“This...it smells like blood,” Riku whispered in astonishment, lifting his hand to his lips and hesitantly licking the substance off the self-inflicted cut. His tongue feels slightly rough against his flesh, eyes widening as he quickly pulls back. “That’s blood! That’s MY blood!” “You just licked your own blood?!” Momonga accuses, the demon growling softly at the Overlord. “What am I supposed to do?! We’re in a game and we can’t get out!” Riku pauses then, flicking his tail as the gears in his head turn. “...We’re still in the game, right?” Momonga pauses at this question, lifting a hand to tap one boney finger against his chin, the red dots in his eyes glowing faintly as he thinks the query over. 

“I believe so.” The Overlord looks down from the throne, eyeing Albedo as he thinks over the possible courses of action they could take. They needed to figure out if they were in Yggdrasil still or if this was something else entirely and there was one way he knew of that would confirm all those questions. “Gekigami-san. Don’t judge me...and if we get out of this swear to me you will not tell a soul about what I’m about to do.” His head snaps in the direction of the demon, eyes glowing red. “Swear it on Ulbert-san’s grave!” The intensity of those words makes the informant jump back, making a cross over his heart.

“I swear dude, chill! What are you planning that’s such a big deal?” Momonga returns his attention to Albedo, letting out a pained sigh. “Just...keep quiet and roll with it.” The salaryman pleaded, releasing the spell and raising his voice to the woman. “Albedo.” Gekigami watched as her whole body perked up, wings shifting as she turned around to look at her Lord. “Come here.” She smiles gently, eagerly making her way up the stairs and presenting herself in front of the mage. “Yes, My Lord? What orders do you have for me?” She asked, the man clearing his throat. 

“May I...may I touch you?” His voice holds no sliver of confidence and Gekigami has to bite his lip not to laugh. _THIS_ was the plan Momonga was so serious about? In a way he understood why it was important but come on, could he be any more awkward about this! “Of course! You can touch me however you desire!” Albedo proclaimed, Gekigami turning his face away for a moment, tail flicking as he snorted. No, no things could definitely get more awkward. 

Momonga hesitantly reached out, grasping her wrist in his own, pressing his fingers into her pulse points and sure enough, there it is. A heartbeat. Not to mention she had a delicious scent but NPCs aren’t supposed to smell, let alone have a heart to have a heartbeat! “Now...Now may I touch your chest?” Gekigami looked over for a brief moment but quickly turned away, covering his mouth with a hand after seeing how Albedo lit up at the request. Now he had theorized before that Momonga didn’t have a girlfriend based on how much time he spent on the game but he didn’t realize just how much of a virgin he was till now! His body shivered with the effort it took to control himself, only looking over his shoulder when he heard Albedo gasp.

Momonga has his entire hand wrapped around one ample breast, groping it with as much of a thoughtful expression as a skeleton could muster. Realization crashes over Gekigami at that point, any amusement he was getting from this situation being squashed as his whole body tenses, eyes growing wide. Rules varied across DDMMOs but one thing that was similar was any inappropriate behavior was met with not only a swift boot out of the game but a total ban from all DDMMOs. Yet nothing was happening, even after the man had been groping her for a full minute! Wait, why was he still touching her?

“Ah, my apologies Albedo!” Momonga stated as he finally let go, Gekigami turning to face the pair fully as the female demon gasped out in what he could only describe as want. “So, this is where it is to be?” Both players are confused by those words, the male demon jumping back as Albedo looks up with an all too excited look in her eyes. “You want me right here on the throne right? Of course!” She shouted, reaching up to the straps of her white dress. “Do you want me to take off my clothes? Or perhaps you’d rather tear them off yourself?” If it was possible for Momonga to melt into the metal of the throne he would have.

“Now is not the time Albedo,” Momonga states quickly, waving his hand towards Albedo who shirks back quickly. “My apologies, Lord Momonga!” “More importantly, I have a task for you.” The Guild Leader continues, lowering his hand to rest on the throne. “I need you to gather all the guardians except for the guardians of the fourth and eighth floors and have them meet in the colosseum of the sixth floor in one hour.” Albedo bows her head deeply, hands folded in front of her. “Of course My Lord. It will be done.” She leaves without another word, walking down the stairs and out of the room quietly. 

For a minute the two players remain silent, staring at the throne room’s door, then each other, both processing what had just occurred. Then the smile returns to Gekigami’s face, chuckling quietly before bursting into full-on laughter, holding his stomach and doubling over. “Stop it!” Momonga groaned out in despair, his pleas fell on deaf ears as the demon continued to cackle. “I can’t!” Riku laughed out, shaking his head as his eyes screwed shut. “You’re such a virgin Momonga!” He purred out, the mage growling before he lunged forward, grabbing his tail and tugging hard. 

“AHHHOWCH!” Gekigami jumped back, hissing as he covered the base of his tail with both hands. “What the hell Momonga?!” He hissed, feeling his hair stand on end and Momonga covered his ‘mouth’ with boney fingers, sputtering. “Dude, you look like a pissed off kitten!” “Fuck you!” The demon growled, eyebrow twitching before he calms down, running a hand over his tail. “Holy fuck.” He breathes out, red eyes focused on his new appendage. “This is real.” The man says in awe, looking back to Momonga who is slumped back into his throne. “That was funny but I can’t even enjoy it! This sucks!” The Eldritch groaned out, running a hand over his face.

“I can’t even get aroused!... Though I don’t think it would even matter at this point, seeing as I don’t have a sword to swing.” The sorcerer sighs, cradling his head in his hands, curling in his chair. “Tabula, I’ve betrayed you.” The mage whispers to himself. “The NPC you dedicated so much time too...I tarnished it.” “Momonga,” the informant sighs, patting his friend’s head sympathetically, “you replaced slut with just you. Something tells me she’d want your bone even if you didn’t change that line.” He pauses, another cackle leaving his throat. “Oh man, Shalltear is going to be there! I wonder how many of Peroroncino’s dirty kinks he put into her?” “Please stop.” Momonga groans at the thought, looking up at his fellow gamer from under his hood.

“All right, all right, different topic.” He states, pointing to the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. “Can we go to the Colosseum? Cause I’ve got energy to burn suddenly and if you can cast magic I’m dying to see what I can do!” The demon pleaded, the mage humming as he stood up, calling the staff to his side. “I was actually thinking the same thing. I want to make sure everything still functions like in the game.” Momongo said sternly, Riku rubbing his head and looking off to the side. “Oh yeah...that too.”

The leader sighs, walking to the archer and placing a cold, bony hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. “Gekigami I know this is exciting but focus. We’re stuck in a game with some of the most dangerous monsters ever conceived, with this entire tomb designed to make death the merciful option!” The mage looks off to the side, making sure they were still alone. “We lost Ulbert-san...I don’t want to lose you too.” Those words had an immediate effect on the demon, tail drooping down before he reaches up to squeeze the hand on his shoulder. “You’re right. Bro would never let me rest in peace if I let anything happen to you. Though I’m thinking he’d be insanely jealous right now too. If it were him he’d want to test everything, see what he could do, kill what he could kill.” His smile grows somber. “He’d want to live the life reality denied him. I guess that’s part of the reason why I’m so reckless.”

He calms himself down, resting a hand on his hip and smiling at the mage as Momonga removes his hand from the demon’s shoulder. “Let’s look out for each other, ok? Even if this is just a messed up dream.” The Elder Licht nods as best as he can, opening a portal before them. “Of course. You are a member of my guild now and I always make sure my guild members make it through the raid alive.” With that he motions for the demon to travel through the portal first, Riku walking through without thinking about it too much. It was completely different from the game, however. Rather than simply loading into a new space he felt like he was slipping through water, the sensation causing the demon to shiver as the mage followed after him.

“That was weird,” Gekigami mumbled, Momonga tilting his head. “Oh? I didn’t feel anything.” The two walk into the open grounds of the stadium, the newest guild member looking up at spinning around, tail twitching in interest. “Wow...you know when I was here last Blue Planet was still working on the night sky.” If he could Momonga would smile at the memory of one of his dear friends but one could still hear it in his voice. “He spent more time here than anywhere else in the game. Sometimes I’d find him just staring up at the sky...I wish he could see it now. Breath the fresh air.” It was a huge difference compared to the world they had left behind, a feeling of content neither thought was possible just by breathing. It was...nice.

There was something else too Gekigami was noticing, closing his eyes and sniffing the air, ears honing into every sound they could latch on to. Birds in the forest surrounding them, water from the river flowing through the floor, blood that had soaked the ground ages ago. It felt so natural to be able to process all these different things, yet that same sense of ease brought him discomfort. He wasn’t a demon, he was human! This shouldn’t feel right, it should be freaking him out! Yet out here in this man-made wilderness he was more at peace than ever before.

“Lord Momonga!” Both of their heads turn in the direction of the voice, seeing a figure standing at the VIP box of the Amphitheater. That form jumped off, twisting through the air with ease before landing effortlessly, rushing over to them. “Welcome to the Sixth Floor Lord Momonga!” The dark elf before them was dressed in a dress shirt and pants, the red drake armor beneath his vest forming neatly to his skin. _‘No, that’s not right.’_ Gekigami thought, digging through his memories. While he hadn’t met Bukubukuchagama more than a handful of times he remembered Ulbert talking about her well enough to remember she had created the Guardians of the sixth floor. And the joke she had played on her brother with their creation.

“You’re Aura, correct?” The white demon asked out loud, Aura staring up at him curiously. “Huh? Lord Momonga,” she looks to the Overlord curiously, “is this a friend of your’s?” She asks, tilting her head as the mage places a hand on his shoulder. “That’s right, you’ve never met Gekigami. He’s the brother of Ulbert Alain Odle and he’ll be working with us from now on. I trust you’ll help me take care of him.” The demon’s brow twitched at this, doing his best not to look annoyed even though Momonga was talking as if he was Ulbert’s little brother.

Though to his surprise these words did the trick, Aura quickly bowing to the both of them. “You’re Lord Ulbert’s brother?! Please forgive my rudeness, I didn’t know!” She then quickly turns, glaring at the VIP box. “MARE! GET DOWN HERE!” She yells, Gekigami squinting his eyes to see the second of the Sixth Floor Guardians at the edge of the box. “I-I’ll just take the stairs!” He called out, the older sister, letting out a groan of annoyance. “You’re keeping Lord Momonga and his guest waiting! Don’t you want to meet Lord Ulbert’s brother?!” She yelled, Mare whining before shouting back. “I’m coming!” 

Landing with less grace than his sister, the dark elf ran over, clutching the druid’s staff to his chest as before bowing to the two players. “I-I’m sorry for keeping you waiting Lord Momonga. And,” he looks up to Gekigami who smiles, holding up his hands. “My name is Gekigami. I’ll be serving Nazarick from now on.” Mare blinks up at him, Aura patting her brother’s head gently. “He’s Lord Ulbert’s little brother!” _Should I tell them I was older than him?!_ Gekigami thought as his eyebrow twitched, almost not noticing when the attention was shifted away from him.

“No way!” Aura gasped out, eyes lighting up as she and Mare leaned closer. “Is that the legendary weapon of Ainz Ooal Gown?!” Gekigami smiled, looking to the golden staff as Momonga lifted it up proudly, explaining the finer details. Oh, he remembered the days leading up to the Guild Weapons creation. It was the start of a brand new patch so of course that meant there were new raid bosses and dungeons that were released. Whoever beat them first always got the best rewards and that was the aim of Ainz Ooal Gown. 

Ulbert had been thrilled by the end of it. How he gushed and praised Riku over his skill on finding these hidden locations, how proud he was over the level of the weapon they created. At the time Ulbert joked about lowering the defenses of the guild so someone would reach the bottom, just so he could see them crushed under the might of the forty-one members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Their hopes, their dreams, everything was put into this weapon. Well, that’s what his brother said but he always had a flair for the dramatics.

“I’d like to run a few tests with the staff and I’d like for the two of you to assist me. Also, the floor guardians shall be meeting here within the hour.” Aura groans, looking off to the side. “That means Shalltear is coming?” She quickly corrects herself, clearing her throat and standing straight. “I mean, of course we can help! Come on Mare!” She drags her brother off, Gekigami chuckling softly as he stands by Momonga’s side. “You know...she reminds me of Bukobukochagama.” The demon says fondly, Momonga’s fingers flexing around the staff.

“She does, doesn’t she?” His voice sounds far away, lost in the memories of better days as two Dragonoid creatures drag out a pair of test dummies. Nothing that couldn’t be easily one-shotted by the simplest of spells but they weren’t looking for a fight. “Stand back, all of you.” With this command they all stood behind the magic caster, Aura taking the time to really get a look at this newcomer, going as far as to sniff the air. He didn’t smell like Ulbert-san but perhaps he was Ulbert’s sibling in the way Shalltear was supposed to be their sibling?

“Summon! Primal Fire Elemental!” The Dragonoids shielded the two elves from the heat of the flames that easily evaporated the dummies, Gekigami staring up in awe. He had only played enough to reach max level while everything else he bought with either information or real-world cash so in truth this was the first time seeing such a beast. Still, a wicked smile spread across his face, opening his arms as if to embrace the power radiating from the summoned beast. “Awesome! This is awesome!” He cackled out, eyes focused on the roaring beast as Aura examined Gekigami for a second time. Scratch her earlier thought; this was definitely Lord Ulbert’s brother, without question.

“Amazing Lord Momonga!” Aura shouted as the three approached the Guild Leader, all wanting to get a closer look. “It’s level is in the upper eighties. We’d fight something like this for fun, back in the day.” Momonga mused, looking to the three with a chuckle. “Now then, who wants to fight it?” 

“DIBS!” Gekigami shouts while charging into the fray, Aura grabbing Mare by the hand. “Come on Mare, we’re going to miss out on the fun!” “B-but I think it’s best I stayed out of the way!” The twins followed after the white demon who already had his bow in hand, feeling himself start to build up speed. _Faster. Faster. FASTER!_ Even without dodging the creature’s attacks missed him, the demon moving too quickly to land an attack. Thus it focused on the elven twins, launching a fire attack after Aura’s blade cut right through it. “Magic Shield!” Mare called out, protecting his sister from the brunt of the attack.

With the elemental distracted Gekigami pulled back his bow, a single, thin needle appearing on the bowstring which he shot into the air. “Rain of arrows!” He called out, smirking as the needle disappeared for a second before coming down in a flash. This attack was based on one's speed and with his maxed out he knew the number of arrows was well over a thousand, the near-invisible needles slicing through the beast as it let out a roar. “Woah.” Mare breathed out, pausing as he noticed an orb appear in the middle of the creature’s chest. “That’s its’ weak spot! Hit it!” 

Aura smirked, drawing her whip and launching it at the orb, grinning as the creature shrieked in pain from the direct blow. Ah, so that was how they could would the creature! She felt stupid for believing merely slicing through the flames would be enough, of course, there would have to be some conduit for the flames to emerge from! _Gekigami-san really is smart!_ She thought, moving quickly as the flames surrounding the orb once more. 

The team might not have complemented each other they had more than enough power in between them to make short work of the Elemental once they knew how to fight it. Aura and Mare trotted back to Momonga happily, Gekigami hanging behind with a drawn-out sigh. “Man...I was hoping that would last longer.” He grumbled in annoyance, his body itching with the want to run, to fight, to hunt. He didn’t care what it was the demon just wanted to dig his claws into flesh and feel the blood in his fangs and…._Oh. That’s a new thought._ The archer physically tried to shake these primal thoughts out of his mind as he approached the three, Mare and Aura drinking water that was offered by their Lord, a similar glass handed to Riku once he reached them.

“Lord Gekigami.” The glass stopped at his lips, red eyes looking down at Mare who was looking up at him with admiration. “You’re very smart. You knew how to defeat the Elemental before the fight even began, didn’t you?” There might have been a blush on his face as the male elf praised him, rubbing the back of his head as he cleared his throat. “Well...Elementals are a favored summon of any mage. If you wish to defeat an enemy you have to know all the tricks they might use, you know?” This was mumbled over his glass before he took a gulp of the cool drink, averting his eyes to avoid the looks of admiration that the two elves were giving both himself and Momonga.

His ears twitched at the sound of a portal opening, looking over his shoulder as a figure stepped through the gate. Wearing a dark purple victorian style dress, lace umbrella over her head, hair pulled in a ponytail tied in a bow with red eyes that marked her as a vampire. Taking in her deceptively delicate, pale form, there was no escaping who this was. Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the first, second and third floors of the Tomb of Nazarick. The most infamous of all the Floor Guardians...if only because so many raids on the Tomb ended with her. Say what you want about Peroroncino and his novel long list of kinks but he min-maxed Shalltear into one HELL of a Victorian Loli powerhouse.

“The only man who could ever rule above me, my beloved!” Shalltear cried out as she wrapped her arms around the Eldritch King, Gekigami snorting softly under his breath as he looked to Aura who was the picture of an annoyed sibling. That’s right, their creators were siblings in real life, weren’t they? Curious how some of their nature seemed to bleed out into their creations. “Stop it Shalltear, you’re slobbering all over Lord Momonga!” Aura groaned out, the vampire tensing for a moment before slowly releasing the poor gamer from her hold. “Ah, Aura. I didn’t see you there.” She looks over her head with a smirk on her face. “Still as short as ever, you haven’t grown an inch have you?” The female elf grits her teeth as Mare watches on, the vampire foolishly continuing. “It must be so troublesome to have such a rash older sister, Mare.”

“That’s a lot coming from you, Ms. Fake Tits!” Ok, that time the demon had to try to hide his laughter, covering his mouth and looking off to the side as his shoulders shook, almost doubling over at the undignified gasp Shalltear gave as she covered her chest. “WHAT?!” “So I was right!” Aura proudly proclaimed, pointing accusingly at the vampire with a smirk on her face. “You were in a rush but you overstuffed your bra. That’s why you went through the trouble of using a gate rather than just walking like everyone else!” “How dare you!”

Their argument becomes background noise as the two players watch on, Gekigami standing by Momonga’s side as they both relax. How nostalgic this was, seeing the two fight in place of their creators, Shalltear the overconfident younger sibling and Aura, the completely fed up older sister. _Takes you back, doesn’t it?_ The demon tensed as Momonga’s voice rang in his head, looking to the mage who had a boney finger pressed to his head. _The call function still works in a way but I still can’t get a GM on the line. This way we can talk more privately out in the open._ Momonga finishes, the tiger smiling softly as he mimics his friend, one claw gently digging into the side of his head.

_It’s something at least. Still…._ His eyes turn back to the fighting duo. Moments like these make me regret going solo for so long. The words were pained as if he had felt he didn’t have a choice in the matter and when Momonga went to correct him another new voice cut off his thoughts. “What a ruckus.” The insectoid’s voice had a bit of an echo to it, the imposing figure approaching them with heavy steps. Cocytus, the Guardian of the Fifth floor, created by Warrior Takemikazuchi, the giant beetle was the personification of the word ‘warrior’. Everything from his impressive height to the scabbard he held emphasized that fact. “Stop fighting like children in front of the Master!”

“BUT SHE STARTED IT!” The two shouted at once, the creature letting out an annoyed huff and tapping the butt of his halberd to the ground, creating a thin coat of ice the crept towards the arguing pair. “THAT’S ENOUGH!” Momonga yelled, Gekigami taking a step back from his friend as a pure black aura began to leak from his form. Was the mage doing that to look more intimidating or was he just trying to be cool?! “Aura, Shalltear, we have no time for this right now.” The guild leader scolded, both of the aforementioned NPCs bowing their heads to their master. “Forgive me Lord Momonga!” They pleaded in unison, the aura around their master dimming.

“Cocytus, thank you for coming.” A huff of frozen air plumed from the warrior's mouth as he approached the group, stopping behind Shalltear. “I will always come when you call, Master,” Cocytus stated in a pleased tone, the group almost overlooking two new arrivals to the arena.

“Sorry everyone, I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” That silky voice causes Gekigami to freeze, red eyes staring at the ground as his mind ground to a halt. How could he forget? If Momonga called all the Guardians to the arena that means the Guardian of the seventh floor would naturally be there. Ulbert’s most prized creation, his love child, his ‘legacy’ as he once called him. Red eyes looked up from the ground to look at the pair leisurely making their way over to the group.

Albedo didn’t show the same gusto Shalltear did upon seeing her love once more, a testament to her restraint but Gekigami wasn’t focused on her. Instead, his eyes were trained on the Infernal Demon behind her, easily a head taller than she was. Dressed in a crimson red pinstripe suit, jeweled eyes covered by intricate glasses and armored tail swaying behind him. The sort of man Ulbert had claimed to want to be should he ever get the chance. “Demiurge.” He breathed out, feeling his heart ache as the demon stopped before Momonga, standing at Mare’s side.

“My Lord,” Albedo began, golden eyes focused on the mage before them, “we the Guardians pledge our fidelity to you.” With these words each guardian fell to one knee in perfect sync, bowing to their overlord.


	3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a better understanding of their situation, the two players begin to form a plan to secure their beloved him. Yet are they underestimating the situation inside the tomb, or would they rather not face it?

Gekigami looked down at the bowing servants, then to Momonga, watching as the dark aura fell around him. So this was the power of someone who spent hours studying the game, playing it, living it. This was the boon granted to such a man in this new life. Riku smirked, closing his eyes as he knelt down to one knee, mimicking the servants in their bow, if only not to arouse the suspicion of the Floor Guardians. “Gekigami, stand,” Momonga ordered, looking to the Guardians once more. “Lift your heads. Let me look at you.” The NPCs did as told, looking to their leader with nothing short of admiration.

“I am glad you have all come here. It pleases me beyond all measure to have you here before me.” Momonga started, even though on the inside he was panicking. _Just how lame and pathetic do I look right now?!_ He thought, Albedo being the first to voice her opinion on his words. 

“Your thanks are wasted on us My Lord. We are your humble servants who live to obey. Though I fear our abilities may fail to meet your expectations, we shall strive to surpass them in honor of the lost Supreme Beings, our blessed creators. This we vow!” “This we vow!” The Guardians chimed in, the two ‘Supreme Beings’ remaining silent and they absorbed the words Albedo had spoken. _So they even know they were created this way, not just born? Gekigami thought, eyes narrowing as he rolled this information over in his mind. Just how much do they know?_

“Excellent!” Momonga’s voice boomed throughout the Amphitheater, arms outstretched as he addressed the Guardians. “I have no doubt you will fulfill your duties without fail! You will do your creators and myself proud.” A wave of relief washed over the servants, smiling at their Lord before he spoke once more. “Now then,” he began, “I would like to address a few things.” He placed a hand on Gekigami’s shoulder, the demon going stark still as he was pushed forward to be presented before the servants.

_Roll with me._ The demon heard Momongo’s voice echo through his mind though he couldn’t think of a reaction as the mage continued. “I would like to formally introduce to you the Forty-Second member of Ainz Ooal Gown, Gekigami.” Releasing his hold on the demon’s shoulder the Guild Leader began to weave his story. “Gekigami has been working along with your Masters for longer than some of you have existed. Indeed, without his knowledge and masterful scouting the very Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, the symbol of our power, would never have been created.” 

Ok, that was technically true but why was he making it sound like such a grand feat?! “This role required him to take a great amount of risk. He had very little contact with us in the past to keep his connection to our organization a secret. However, due to our current situation that secrecy is no longer required and I ask that you all give him the proper respect that Ulbert Alain Odle would ask you to give to his younger brother.” Gekigami watched the sudden wave of shock on a few of the servants faced, even noting how Demiurge’s tail snapped just slightly before they bowed once more. “Of course My Lord. Any being who shares the blood of our Supreme Beings will be granted our admiration, second only to you Lord Momonga.” Albedo called out with a smile, the mage nodding in appreciation.

“Good. Now onto the next task at hand.” The Guild Leader began, stepping away from Gekigami. “The situation outside of Nazarick is at present unknown. Though Gekigami was able to warn me of the coming flux there was nothing I could do to stop it. Rather I could only ensure that those within the tomb remained safe and unchanged.” The Guardian’s gave Riku an appreciative look at Momonga continued. “With this in mind, I sent Sebas out to survey the area surrounding Nazarick. Ah,” he pauses, turning to look to the butler who was standing off to the side, “right on time. Sebas, give me your report.”

The butler approached the two players and bowed before them, looking up to Momonga to give his report. “I regret to report that the situation is more troublesome than you might believe. We are surrounded by grassland.” Both Supreme Beings tensed at this, looking down at the man as he continued. “There is no sign that the swamps that once protected Nazarick ever existed. Furthermore, I can not confirm a single building, monster or Landmark within one kilometer of here. It would appear we’re completely isolated.”

“I see.” The mage muses, nodding to the butler. “Thank you Sebas.” He turns to the Floor Guardians. “As I suspected, Nazarick has been transported to an unknown land by equally mysterious means. Floor Guardian Leader Albedo and Defensive Leader Demiurge, I have a task for you.” They both raised their heads at this, both perking up with interest as he continued. “Strengthen Nazarick’s defenses, optimize them to take out any threat while limiting the use of our resources. We can not be certain that we’ll be able to replenish them for some time.”

He looks to Gekigami. “Gekigami, you are our expert in information gathering and reconnaissance. Work alongside them to strengthen our information network and begin gathering information on this land.” The demon smirks, tail flicking as he stands a little straighter. “I’ll do you proud, Lord Momonga.” Gekigami could tell the title annoyed his friend but it was probably better to give the man the respect that the rest of the Guardians believed he deserved. Especially if this asshole was going to put him in charge of one of the most important resources right now!

“Mare,” Momonga looked to the druid who gazed back at him, clutching his staff gently. “I want to conceal Nazarick from the rest of the world. Your thoughts?” He asked, the male twin looking down at the ground. “Well...it can be done My Lord, but magic alone may not be alone. Perhaps if we covered the outside walls with dirt and grass,” he was interrupted as the Guardian’s leader growled. “You dare dirty the walls of our holy tomb?!” Albedo hissed out, Momonga glaring and pointing a finger at her. “Albedo! Control yourself!”

The succubus quickly looks back down, her wings falling to the floor. “Forgive me, My Lord, I was out of line.” She whispers, Momonga looking back to the dark elf to continue. “Would covering the walls with dirt be enough?” Mare nods his head at first, pausing after a moment before he shakes his head. “No...we’d be the only hill in a large area of flatland.” He says softly, Momonga inwardly preening. “Good. You need to be able to think of the full picture. Thankfully we know there are no human settlements, past or present nearby that would be disturbed if we terraform more hills around Nazarick.” The mage turns his attention to Sebas.

“Would this be enough to hide us from prying eyes?” He asked, the butler bowing deeply. “Yes, I believe such a landscape would be widely overlooked.” With a hum the sorcerer looks back to the male twin, pointing a finger at him. “Very well. I leave the task to you, Mare. I know you will exceed my expectations of you.” The young boy’s ears perked up at this, eyes lighting up as Momonga stepped back. “Lastly, there is a question I would ask each of you.”

Momonga turns his attention to the vampire. “First, Shalltear. In your own words tell me what kind of person I am to you.” He asks, the Guardian’s face lighting up at this question. “Beauty incarnate. There is no other being living or dead that could compare to your greatness.” “Cocytus.” This went on between each of the floor guardians, Momonga letting out a laugh as Albedo finished. “Wonderful. I have heard your thoughts and given you your orders. Go work faithfully in my name and in the glory of Ainz Ooal Gown!” “Lord!” They said in unison, bowing as the mage disappeared from their presence.

_Why do I feel like I’m forgetting something?_ Momonga thought, his expression growing deadpanned as he remembers. _Shit! I left Geki there by himself! Ugh, but it would look unprofessional of me to go back and retrieve him right after I left! Sorry Gekigami, you’re on your own!_  
_That bastard!_ The tiger demon thought, tail flicking in agitation. _Did he seriously just leave me here with these cultists?!_ He thought as the Guardians stood up one by one, talking amongst themselves for a moment. 

“Lord Gekigami was great too!” Aura’s voice cut through the chaos that was Riku’s thoughts, the masquerading human looking down at the twin elves. “The elemental couldn’t so much as burn a strand of his hair! Not to mention his strategy for taking it down was flawless!” The twin elves praised, Demiurge walking over to the three. “As expected of my creator’s brother. Still, to think that Lord Momonga thought so far ahead. Incredible.”

The tiger cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head with a smile. “That’s the kind of guy our Lord is! Always ten steps ahead of the rest of us!” He let himself inwardly sigh in relief at the satisfactory look the Floor Guardians gave him, noting that it was best to act formally around this lot until they got used to him. If they got used to him.

His eyes fall to Shalltear, raising a brow as her body shook and she breathed heavily as if in distress. “Shalltear, are you ok?” Gekigami asked, stepping forward before sniffing the air, tail flicking as his brain processed the scent and then his face blanched. _Oh come on Perorocino! Really?!_ He thought to himself, the vampire looking at him with a satisfied smile. “I’m fantastic actually. Though Lord Momonga has put me in a bit of a state with his presence.” She purred out, the demon making a face as Demiurge sneered in annoyance.

“You BITCH!” Albedo snarled, turning to the vampire as an aura of malice flared around her, Riku taking several steps back. “That’s my cue. Good luck you guys!” He laughed nervously, hands raised defensively before he retreated, the male floor guardians right on his proverbial tail. “I’m curious as to what would come of it.” Demiurge mused, granting the attention of his three compatriots. “What would come of it?” Mare asked, Demiurge looking to Mare and sighing at his general lack of knowledge. 

“Every King needs an heir. Preferably several.” Gekigami nearly choked on his own breath as the Infernal demon continued to explain. “While neither of them has what one would call a ‘motherly disposition’ they are undoubtedly the strongest in Nazarick. Such a union would bare interesting results.” His lips turned downward in a somber expression as the defensive leader went on. “One day Lord Momonga might decide to follow the rest of the Supreme Beings, wherever they have gone. It would be nice to have an heir to whom we could pledge our loyalty.”

Now Gekigami was frowning, knowing that it was less likely than anyone thought. He knew that if their positions were switched Ulbert would never want to leave, even if it meant leaving Ruki behind. As incredibly selfish as it was it would be stupid to return to the dying world they had left behind when even the illusions of this world were vastly superior to Earth in every way. 

“Blasphemy!” Cocytus growled out, a puff of cold air escaping past his helm. “If we do our jobs right that will never happen!” The Tiger hummed in thought, wondering just how much of their time as mere NPCs did they remember. If they had some form of conscious the entire time...shit. He couldn’t imagine just sitting idly by like a statue, waiting for a master who would never return. No wonder they were so desperate to serve Momonga; they didn’t want him to abandon them as well.

Just thinking about such a hell made his heartache as he looked to Demiurge. Such a precious treasure to his brother and yet Gekigami had let him down just as he had let Ulbert down. He was supposed to ensure Ulbert’s legacy wasn’t erased, that something survived the server shutdown but now look at him! Stuck in a strange new world with no way to tell his dear friend that nothing had changed, that Momonga never betrayed their friendship and left everything exactly as Ulbert had left it. Maybe if he had come sooner he could have seen his brother smile on last time before his family put him to sleep against his will. 

Now that he was here though he could at least ease the worries of the children who believed their parents had simply left them behind. Heh, children. Never thought he’d be calling a giant insect warrior a child but this was his life, for now.

“I personally don’t think Momonga would ever abandon these lands, or any of you, Cocytus.” Gekigami interrupted, the giant insectoid looking down at him, tilting his head to the side. “Think of it this way though. If Momonga does have an heir you could pledge yourself not only to him but to his line. A whole dynasty of his power passed down from generation to generation, all of whom you would watch over.” The warrior stood up straight, scratching his head as he thought this over.

“That does sound nice.” The giant mused before a laugh left him, raising his hands in the air. “No, that would be wonderful! I would be Uncle Cocytus and they would ride on my back!” He walks off while rambling on about his fantasy, now clearly smitten with the idea as the demon chuckles. “I could not have said it better myself,” Demiurge stated, looking to his creator’s brother with a smile. “Your logic is impeccable, as expected of the blood of a Supreme Being.” Gekigami opens his mouth to correct the Infernal but he was going to another topic before Riku could get a word out.

“By the way Mare, why do you choose to dress like that.” Somewhere in Gekigami’s mind he heard glass shattering, watching as the male elf fiddles with the back of his skirt. “These are the clothes Lord Bukubukuchagama gave me when she first created me. She said I was a...trap?” _Oh dear Kami save this innocent child. Oh wait, he’s not here. DAMNIT._ The white tiger cleared his throat once more, trying to maintain a serious face. “I believe she meant for you to be just that. After all, a male soldier is not going to attack a little girl seriously now are they? Since your sister is stronger than you at close range it’s important that you have every advantage available to you.” _Nailed it!_

Mare’s face lit up in understanding, holding his staff to his side. “Oh! That makes so much sense!” Demiurge nodded his head in agreement, rubbing his chin in thought. “Sometimes the best plan is the simplest one. Perhaps we should have all our scouts dress as such.” At these words, Gekigami felt his jaw drop, tail twitching in shock. _Scratch that. Total fail._

“Cocytus. Can you come back to reality please?” Demiurge called to the giant ice creature, the being rubbing the back of his head as he walked over to them. “Ah, what a wonderful dream that is!” Gekigami chuckled and shook his head, briefly wondering if Takemikazuchi had secretly loved children, looking to the females of their group as Demiurge called out to Aura. “Aura, are they finished with their little spat?” He asked, walking over as things seemed to have calmed down.

“Yeah, but now they’re arguing.” The older twin laughed out while rubbing her head, Albedo looking at the approaching group from the corner of her eye. “We were just discussing which of us would be Lord Momonga’s head wife.” She stated calmly as if it were the most natural thing in the world as Shalltear backed up this fact. “It would be foolish to assume a man of Lord Momonga’s caliber would not have a harem but which of us should be his official wife is another matter.”

Both Riku and Demiurge sigh in annoyance, the Infernal Demon adjusting his glasses. “Perhaps after we have finished securing Nazarick as Lord Momonga commanded. We have a great deal of work to do.” Albedo stands up straighter, nodding in agreement with the Tomb’s defense commander. “You’re right of course. Shalltear, we will discuss this later in length.” The succubus half growled out before turning to the Floor Guardians. “Now then, let us begin! Mare,” she looked to the smaller male elf, letting out a sigh, “you should begin masking the tomb as Lord Momonga requested. If you need additional resources please feel free to take them from the storerooms.”

She looks to Gekigami, for the first time appraising the newest of the forty-one supreme beings. She refused to give this stranger such a title when she had not yet seen his loyalty herself but she would never disobey her love. “Lord Gekigami, it might be best for you to take inventory of the resources we have for information gathering before we send out any scouts.” She offered, Gekigami perking up at the woman’s advice. _Finally, a chance to escape! _

“It would be nice to see what we’re working with. Very well, I’ll leave the defense of the Tomb to you.” Gekigami bowed his head in respect before quickly leaving, rounding the corner and taking a deep breath as he touched the side of his head to message Momonga. You left me you asshole! He growled out while walking through the winding halls of the tomb, hearing the nervous laugh of his friend echo in his mind. _Sorry about that. I have something that will make getting away easier for you next time. _

A portal opened in front of the demon who walked straight through it, glaring at the Overlord who was sitting on his bed. “Thank you so much for your mercy, My Lord.” He teased, the mage groaning as he placed his head in his hands. “Please don’t.” “Oh I’m sorry,” Gekigami began to poke his shoulder, “am I bother Lord Momonga? Would it be better if I kissed your feet first?” “KNOCK IT OFF!” The Eldritch growled out, slapping the hand away as he looked to his friend.

“Honestly, what is their deal? Why do they have such a grand image of who I am!” Momonga groaned as he flopped to the bed, grabbing a pillow and smothering it over his face. “Not going to work my friend. No lungs, remember?” The informant chided, laughing as the pillow was tossed at his head. “I know that!” Momonga groaned out, looking to the ceiling as the pair remained silent for a moment. “...So, what do they say about me when I left the room?” He asked curiously, the tiger sighing as he sat down on the bed, moving his tail out of the way first.

“You’re the best thing since the incognito feature and every female in Nazarick wants your non-existent dick. Even the men want to raise your babies.” The demon joked, looking off to the side as he determined how to approach a more serious topic. “They were conscious. The whole time.” He breathed out, Momonga lifting his head curiously to look at Riku as he spoke. “They know they were left behind by the other guild members. They were aware of the passage of time...they were aware you were the only one who bothered to take care of this place after all this time.” The archer breathed out, Momonga sitting up straight, feeling a wash of guilt come over him.

“Seriously? Shit...now I feel bad for not visiting them more often.” The Overlord moves to sit beside the other player, staring at the wall as well as he absorbs this new information. “Maybe we should do something nice for them? To show them we appreciate what they’re doing, that they’re not just servants.” His thoughts trail off, his mind recalling all that had happened in the past few hours and he bolts onto his feet in a panic.

“Oh no.” Gekigami looks to Momonga in confusion, tilting his head as the mage begins to pace. “Albedo. Albedo was close to us when we were talking about Ulbert!” He stated in a panic, the demon’s heart dropping to his stomach as red eyes widen in realization. If they really had been aware of everything going on after all this time then she had to have heard their conversation. She knew about the death of a Supreme Being. “....Shit.”

\----

Albedo smiled as each of the Guardians left to perform their respective tasks, confident she and Demiurge had divided up the work effectively. “Well then, I’ll be heading back to my domain. I should gather my generals to patrol the first floor until Nazarick is secure.” The succubus nodded, watching her friend go as she felt her chest twist in pain, opening her mouth. “Demiurge.” She called out, the Infernal demon stopping and turning towards her, a brow raised. “Yes, Albedo.”

For a moment she remained in silence unsure of what to say. Should she tell him? Was it her place to speak of such things? She hadn’t meant to overhear the conversation between their Lord and Lord Ulbert’s brother but she had and...well, she didn’t like the implications of it. The thought that a Supreme Being could be struck down by any means was terrifying and the guilt of having hated a man for leaving when he had no choice was crushing her.

“Albedo?” Demiurge spoke again, his face growing concerned as the woman remained silent. “...Do you believe Lord Momonga would choose Shalltear over me?” She finally asked, pressing her hand over her chest as the defensive leader sighed in annoyance, removing his glasses before rubbing his temple. “Why are you still on about this Albedo?” He hisses under his breath, looking at her through the green gems of his eyes. “If you want my honest opinion I believe...copulation is the last thing on our Lord’s mind right now. He is far too concerned with securing the Tomb now to secure the future before he thinks about the future, as a wise leader should.”

“Of course.” The succubus forces a smile, tilting her head to the side. “What of Gekigami then? What do you think of him?” She asked, this causing the man to frown as he places his glasses back over his eyes. “He has changed.” He mused, this perking up Albedo’s interest before the Arch-devil turns his back to her. “We’ll discuss him another time. For now, there is too much work to be done. If you’ll excuse me.” Albedo doesn’t stop him as he walks off, her hand clenching into a chest over her heart, scrunching the otherwise unblemished white cloth.

“Demiurge...Lord Ulbert.” She whispered, feeling a tear well up in her eye before she turned quickly, leaving before Demiurge could see anything that would give her away. No, the truth was far too cruel, even for one such as the defensive leader. She would not bring to him such pain, even if it would relieve her own. For now, she would stand by Lord Momonga’s side and bask in his presence, all while ensuring he did not meet the same dark fate.


	4. Plans and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing the crisis at Nazarick's doorstep, Gekigami and Momonga begin to plan for the inevitable consequences of their past actions. A bond is formed through the need for survival and companionship. Meanwhile, Demiurge reminisces on more peaceful times and reminds himself of the important task that was given to him and him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up! While I'm no good at the descriptive, horror-filled stuff there are mentions of such things in this chapter as well as information about Riku's past that's not too pleasant. Not deep dive information but I do want to give that heads up. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone thankfully reading! You're really giving me the motivation to just churn these chapters out. Writing is what I do for fun and I'm so glad people are enjoying it as well. With that in mind, I do want to say I haven't finished reading the light novel yet so my information might be askew. If you see any problems leave a comment and I'll check them out but keep in mind this is cannon-divergent. Anyway, have fun!

“One crisis at a time!” Momonga called out as Gekigami began to pace, tail thrashing as his mind ran a mile a minute. They were in Momonga’s private chambers still, the Overlord taking a moment to tell Sebas not to let anyone into his chambers while he discussed plans with Ulbert’s brother, placing a silence spell over the area for privacy. As much as it sucked they couldn’t risk anyone seeing them act like, well, humans who had just been trapped in a game world with no clue how to get out.

“You don’t get it!” The demon cried out, turning on his heel to look at the other player, panic in his eyes. “They worship you like a God and the other Guild Members are Gods who abandoned them! The thought that you could be beaten is unthinkable to them, let alone killed! Do you have any idea what can happen if they realize you’re not some dark and powerful entity? Have you SEEN Demiurge's profile?!” Momonga’s groaned in annoyance, standing up and walking over to his friend. 

“You guys made Nazarick to be the embodiment of evil! These guys wouldn’t think twice if they knew,” the slap that followed rang out in the otherwise unoccupied room, red eyes wide as the panicked man was stunned to silence by the mage’s uncharacteristic action. “Forgive me but you need to shut up and sit down.” Momonga urged, gently leading the smaller male to a chair by the desk and pushing him down into it before he let go. “This emotion nulling curse is weird but it has its perks. I can think clearer than I ever previously was able to.”

Pulling a second chair across the room over to the desk he situates it so the table is between the two of them before sitting down. “Believe me I’ve been freaking out about those things too but we can’t let them see that! If they really believe we’re their all-powerful masters we have to play the part! At least I have to, there’s room for error with you at least.” Riku nods numbly, rubbing his cheek with a frown as he turns the chair around, sitting down to properly face Momonga. “That hurt you bastard. ….Thanks.” He mumbled dejectedly, the other player nodding his head before grabbing the paper that was on the desk. Once these had been mere decoration but now he was finally putting the thing to use.

“Now then, let’s go over what we know. Correct me if I’m wrong but we never said Ulbert was dead, right?” The white-haired demon leans back, hand still on his bruised cheek before he nods slowly, remembering their earlier conversation. “There was more than enough for Albedo to come to that conclusion though.” “Then we need to get our story straight.” Momonga leans against the table, resting his chin in his hands. “We need to give them a fitting end for Ulbert. Something that fits his character and would make him triumphant rather than the truth we know.”

Gekigami let’s out a long, drawn-out breath, nodding his head as he rests his head on the desk. “You’re right. Of course, you are. So….” He draws out, red eyes focusing on the Overlord. “You’ve got more experience with this role-playing shit. I played the game for mostly business and to fuck people over.” “True.” Momonga laughed at this, going into his inventory and grabbing the same jug of water and glasses he had given to Mare and Aura earlier. “You knew Ulbert better than I, however. You knew him in real life. That’s why we need to cooperate to form this story.” He urges while pouring their drinks, sliding a glass over to the demon archer.

Riku looks over to Momonga, his mind still fuzzy from everything that had occurred and honestly wanting to rest. He felt mentally drained from all that had been going on but he couldn’t ignore the wisdom in the mage’s words. “You’re right. Guess that’s why you got elected as the guild leader, Momonga.” “Suzuki.” The informant picks up his head at the man’s correction, the mage scooting his seat forward a bit. “Suzuki Satoru. I’d like you to call me that when we’re in private.” He watches as Momonga, no, Suzuki, looks to the floor, boney fingers curling into his robe. “Ever since this started I’ve realized how different I feel. It’s like I’m not human anymore and I...even if that is true, even if we’ll never be human again I don’t want to forget who I was. I don’t want to forget WHAT I was.”

Silence hangs in the air as the demon lets this information roll in his mind, finally lifting his head off the table and extending his hand to the other. “Riku Asuma. Guess we’re in this mess together.” The salaryman looks up, red iris’ sparking to life as he reaches over and grasps Riku’s hand, shaking it with a nervous laugh. “Oh, we’re definitely in this together. I will hunt you down and skin you if you think of bailing out on me!” “You?” Riku laughs out loud, leaning back after letting go of his new friend’s hand. “I seriously doubt you would do that. You’ve got plenty of henchmen who will do that and worse if you ask them too though so I think I’ll stick around.” He teases, grabbing his water and taking a long gulp, setting it down with a sigh.

“All right. So we have to think of a reason for Ulbert to be unable to return that isn’t death but is close enough to it that is badass enough that it will be celebrated rather than mourned.” With that being said Momonga grabs a sheet of paper, dipping his quill in the ink to start writing. “So first let’s break down Ulbert,” “Itsuki.” Riku corrected, the archer smiling as his friend’s true name fell from his lips. “His name is Itsuki. He doesn’t really refer to a last name. Doesn’t really like his family.” If Momonga could he would have smiled but there was something in the glow of his red orbs that made his emotions known.

“Right. Itsuki.” Momonga wrote the name down on paper, nodding in approval. “Let’s start with what we discussed in front of Albedo. He was growing weak and didn’t have much time left. Those are the major points we need to address.” The mage stated, the archer nodding his head in agreement. “We could suggest that it was only his physical body, however. Maybe his power was growing so strong that it was starting to eat away at him?” “Oh!” Suzuki points his quill at Riku. “Good one! Rather than just trying to obtain the power of chaos he BECAME that very power! Like some kind of Eldritch God!” He beamed, scribbling the ideas on paper, Riku bolting up as his eyes widened.

“Shit!” Momonga looked up from his work, quill hanging in the air as Riku ran his hand through white strands of hair. “I forgot I was supposed to be taking inventory of the Tomb’s spy network and resources!” With a grown Riku allows his head to smack into the table with a thud, the guild leader letting out a hum as he reaches into one of the drawers, pulling out a small stack of paper. 

“I kind of already did that. Habits of a salaryman are hard to break, I guess!” The cat’s head shot up, red eyes lighting up as he rips the papers from Momonga’s hand, going through them and letting out a relieved sigh. “You’re a lifesaver, Suzuki! The last thing I wanted to do was face the wrath of Itsuki’s son if I didn’t do as I was told. Don’t want to appear like a lazy leader in front of your fanbase after all!” He laughs out, finally feeling relaxed despite the chaos outside this room. 

For a brief moment, he allows himself to forget what was at stake, what he had lost and respectively gained and just allowed himself to be Riku for a time. Closing his eyes he turns his face to the ceiling, basking himself in the intricate simplicity of what they were doing. Just two guys trying to survive a crazy game that just suffered from a major rule change. Briefly, he recalls what had happened earlier during the fight with the Primal Elemental, the thrill that went through his blood, the ache in his fangs when he realized he could not bite the blasted thing, nor could he draw blood. He was Riku Asuma and he completely agreed with Suzuki; they could not forget who they were. 

“...Can you even drink that?” He finally asks, looking back to Momonga and pointing to the glass of water in his boney hand, the sorcerer humming as he stares down at it. “In a sense. I tried earlier and it sort of disappears. I can’t taste it or even feel the water in my mouth, the same thing for food. It’s weird.” Suzuki hums, opening the portal that was his inventory, recalling all the cash shop items his guild had in their possession. “I wonder if I could species change just for meals. Should use those sparingly though.” The mage trails off, Riku reaching over and quickly tugging the Overlord’s arm out of the portal.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to change if I were you. I’m pretty sure the only reason why your bones haven’t been jumped yet is that you lack the one bone required to make that work. Though thinking back on it Albedo and Shalltear could care less but it would not make the situation easier.” “Seriously?!” Suzuki groaned out, slumping into his chair and placing a hand on his face. “This sucks! I have no idea how to handle women, let alone two crazy yanderes!” He removes his hand, giving Riku his best pleading look who simply puts up his hands in defense. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I have just about as much experience with the opposite as you!... For entirely different reasons but I digress.” Putting his hands down the demon tilts his head to the side. “They’re the least of our problems right now. First, we need to cover our asses and secure Nazarick.” He muses, closing his eyes as he rests his chin on the palm of his hand, taking in a breath and sitting up a bit straighter. “So, let’s go over our story again. I think it has to be more than ‘Ulbert became the darkness’. Let’s make sure the Demon of Great Disaster is never forgotten!” Thus the pair begin to plan into the night, unaware of the dealings of the NPCs around them.

\----

Demiurge hummed softly to himself as he sat on his throne within his domain, looking down at his list with a great deal of consideration. “Jealousy, Avarice, Wrath.” He calls out, the three Generals stepping out of the shadows, bowing to their superior as he speaks. “Go patrol the first floor. Take note of all of the major structures and report and instabilities to me. Also check on the golems at Nazarick’s entrance and ensure they are operational.” He looks to his sundial, humming in thought as he stands up elegantly. “I will be there within thirty minutes.”

In unison, the three stood and headed out of the ruined temple, the demonic strategist taking in a deep breath as he began to walk through the ruins of his home. The fallen sculptures of former Gods, the cracked murals of fallen heroes. It brought such peace to his soul to be surrounded by the fires of his home. 

Exiting the temple he looks around the Hellscape, the rivers, and waterfalls of lava, the background of screams, the glow of flames flickering on the cavernous walls, all of it a symphony crafted by his glorious creator. It was a love letter to Demiurge, a gift that his master had left for him after he disappeared. The memory of his master brought a frown to his face, hands lacing behind his back as he walked, thinking back on the last few visits Lord Ulbert had given him.

To think ill of the Supreme Beings was the height of Blasphemy but he found himself unable to deny certain facts. His Lord lacked the energy he previously displayed while basking in the inferno he created. The demons gusto had still been there but it had been more nostalgic than anything else. Reaching up to touch his cheek he could still feel the man’s touch, remembering the soft and loving smile his father had given him. The memory brought unfamiliar confusion it brought him.

Well, at least there was comfort in routine and though he had important tasks to do he had enough leeway to perform his most favorite task. “Good Evening Akihiko~” He purred out, looking up at the human hanging from his cross, the chains binding him to the wood, body covered in cuts and bruises, mouth currently gagged as the demon approached him, a wicked grin on his face. There were many, many victims in his domain that his demons tortured but this one was his and his alone. He still remembered the day that his master bestowed to him such a precious and important task.

\---

**”Demiurge! Follow!” Ulbert shouted out angrily, the demon tensing at the command but obeying without question. He rarely saw his father so angry, usually because of his fellow Supreme Being ‘Touch Me’. He respected all of the forty-one masters of Nazarick but how someone with Touch Me’s noble and good attitude could rise to the ranks of Supreme Being was sometimes beyond Demiurge. Today was clearly different though. When Lord Ulbert got into an argument with his fellow God’s he would stomp and shout, often casting spells to the wind to release his anger but today his fellow demon was calm, the anger bubbling within him like a volcano waiting to erupt.**

**Cloven hooves walked with purpose to a relatively empty, unused portion of their hellish paradise, his master looking over his shoulder with his golden eye. “Wait.” He commanded with a wave of his hand, Demiurge watching his master curiously as he began to grumble loudly as he worked. “Need something to regenerate health. A cross sounds good, something to nail that asshole too. Make sure he lives long enough to suffer and comes back day after day.” Ulbert cackles, the Archdemon watching in amazement as the infernal device was brought before them his heart racing. What wicked plan could Ulbert have for this?**

**“Now for that lousy, stupid, brutish,” Ulbert stopped for a moment, taking a breath before turning and raising a hand to the ceiling. “METEOR SHOT!” With a roar the spell ripped through the air, the giant, flaming rock slamming into the ceiling and causing the whole area to shake, stalactites falling to the ground below in a dangerous pattern, not that Ulbert cared. He knew where each one would land and he knew they would grow back with time.**

**“Ok, focus. Got to be a high enough level to survive just long enough to really enjoy his pain. Of course, he’s human,” Demiurge wanted to hiss at the mere mention of those insects but his lord continued, “no need for fancy equipment or weapons ...there.” A bright light enveloped the area in front of them before the damned creature appeared. “There! And with a little tweaking.” With a cackle erupted from the goat-like demon’s throat, chains pinning the newest victim of their domain to his hellish instrument of torture. A cross that would resurrect only this NPC once per day at midnight exactly.**

**“Worth every damn penny,” Ulbert growled, his head jerking to the side to look at his favored creation. “Demiurge! Come!” With a wave of his hand the infernal monster approached his newest toy with great interest, watching as his master pulled up the strange golden tablet and began to give him new information on their latest acquisition. Through it he learned all he needed to know; this scum of an insect was Akihiko, one who had angered his God and as punished would be tortured by Demiurge himself once a day unless otherwise indisposed. His scheduled route was even changed so that he would visit the man several times to ensure he was suffering.**

**“Done.” Ulbert breathed out, stepping back to observe his work, looking to Demiurge before once more pointing at the damned soul. “Demiurge, use Tortuous Flames on Akihiko!” He growled out, the sharply dressed demon aiming his hand with glee before snapping his fingers, black flames covering his victim. The man began to scream, his voice muffled by the gag that had been placed over his mouth. An unfortunate addition but he wouldn’t question his master. The curse would last for hours, well beyond midnight and he prayed he could stay long enough to watch this bastard suffer.**

**“Can’t believe Gekigami stayed with this idiot for so long,” Ulbert whispered, the name catching Demiurge’s attention. Gekigami. He had met the man only a few times but from what he understood the two were brothers. He found himself envious of the way Ulbert would always dote on the thunder demon despite his inferiority, though he obviously grew in strength with each visit. Demiurge found his curiosity growing. What connection did this soul have to the tiger? Had he done something to him? The thought caused his blood to boil and he desperately wanted to reach out and maim the insect but did not dare move against his master’s wishes.**

**“Demiurge,” Ulbert went to command, pausing for a second to touch his head. “Gekigami? I’m glad you logged on! I was worried about you after...wait, you’re here?!” Ulbert’s voice grew panicked, looking about and clearing his throat. “No no, I’m not doing anything! Just making some changes to the seventh floor is all!” He quickly commanded Demiurge to follow, using a spell to cast an illusion on the path, protecting his new toy from anyone else who would try to claim him. “I’ll let you in just give me a second! NO I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING TO TOUCH ME’S NPCS!” **

**With that Ulbert lowered his hand, sighing as he walked away from the scene with his son at his heels. “I can’t believe I just did that!” The Supreme Being groans in embarrassment, approaching the ruined temple to put his favored child back in position. “Brother will never let me live it down if he finds out! Not like that asshole doesn’t deserve it.” He grumbled out, placing a hand over his eyes with a deep sigh. “For such an intelligent guy Riku can sure be an idiot.” His tone grows somber, clenching his fist as he looks to Demiurge. **

**“I swear I’ll never let anyone hurt my brother like that again! Do you hear me?! Anyone who dares to lay a finger on him you tear them limb from limb!” He barked out the order, a thrill going up his creation’s spine before Ulbert let out a deep sigh. “What am I even doing?... Bro’s waiting on me.” With that a Gate is opened, the slightly smaller form of the tiger demon walking through, Demiurge taking in his form.**

**Once more he had changed, the aura of power radiating off him having grown stronger, now covered in a fine Kimono of white silk, a red and black tiger woven intricately into the fabric. “Took you long enough!” Gekigami chided, stepping over to the man and gently bopping him on the head. “Honestly you can be so dense sometimes!” Ulbert laughs nervously, patting Riku’s shoulder stiffly.**

**“Yep! That’s me, stuck in my own head! Anyway,” once more he notices Ulbert’s voice grew soft and somber, “you should have told me you were out of the hospital, Riku.”**

\---

Itsuki. Riku. These names were unfamiliar to Demiurge but every time the two called each other one of those names it was always with kindness, playful or only slightly annoyed. Worried and concerned like only family would address each other, with an air of familiarity that was missing with the other Supreme Beings, further proof of their deep connection. So the fact that this foul disgusting life form had dared to hurt someone as precious to Lord Ulbert as Gekigami had Demiurge’s blood boiling. Before he was strictly following the orders permitted by his creator but now he had free range. Surely this was a sign from their masters to take the next step.

“I see myself recalling something our creator, Lord Ulbert, once said to me.” Demiurge purrs out as he approaches the frightened man, fingers growing into claws. “Anyone who dares lay a finger on Gekigami, tear them limb from limb.” His smile turns devilish, cupping his toy’s chin in his fingers, sharp blades drawing blood with just the smallest touch. “Now that Gekigami is under my care, the duty of protecting him, avenging him, falls to me. So I best make good on my master’s threat, shouldn’t I?”

The screams that ripped through the seventh floor would bring a smile to Demiurge’s face for the rest quiet some time. At least until next time, after all, there was so much more he could do now.


	5. First taste of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a plan laid out before them Riku and Suzuki begin their first steps towards securing Nazarick and themselves. Seeing this new world they both say things that are perhaps better left off unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this turned out to be a long chapter. XP Anyway thanks for hanging in there and again if you need any clarification or just want to drop a kudos I'm more than welcome to comments. Enjoy reading!

“All right! I think we’ve figured out what our priorities should be.” Suzuki proclaimed as he put down the clipboard with a satisfying thud, Ruki letting out a relieved sigh as he leaned bank. “Thank God. Thought we’d never finish.” He mumbled, though in a way he knew this was just one way for Momonga to feel normal. He was, well, had been a salaryman in the past which meant things like paperwork and meetings were a part of his normal life. The human had never enjoyed it in the past, certainly didn’t like it now, but with all the weirdness that crashed on top of them since the clock struck midnight even such a mundane task was soothing in its’ own right.

“Ah, I’m sorry Riku. Are you tired?” Momonga asked, his voice concerned as the tiger demon looked back to the mage. “The opposite really,” he began, looking to his feet, “I don’t think I can sit still for another minute. I need to walk, run, SOMETHING!” With a growl the demon stood up, stretching out his limbs as the mage stood up and began to move his furniture back to their previous locations. “That makes sense. You’re part animal after all...I bet you’d prefer to stay on the Sixth floor than anywhere else.” Grabbing the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown the mage began to walk to the door, opening it and pausing as he spotted the maid Yuri Alpha.

“My Lord.” She stated with a bow, standing up straight shortly after. “Demiurge asked to fetch you while he searched for Lord...oh.” She paused as the white demon emerged from behind the mage, bowing to him as well. “I see you two were together.” Once more she looks to the Overlord of the tomb. “Breakfast has been prepared for the two of you when you are ready.” Gekigami perked up at these words, his stomach growling at the thought of food. “Ah, has it been that long? I didn’t realize we stayed up all night discussing plans for the future Lord Momonga.” 

The mage nodded in agreement, opening a portal so that the three could arrive quickly at the dining hall, Demiurge and Albedo present and bowing upon their arrival. “Lord Momonga!” Albedo gleefully welcomes, pausing as her eyes fall to the newest member of the Supreme Beings, if one would call him that. “Lord Gekigami.” She finished, Demiurges tail twitching at her hesitant as the two sit down. “Your meals shall be arriving shortly but if there is anything unsatisfactory about them we’ll be quick to cook you whatever you desire.” The Archfiend reassures, Gekigami laughing as Demiurge joins him at his side.

“I’m sure whatever the cooks have made will be delicious. Have you eaten at all, Demiurge?” He asks, the man bowing deeply before as he spoke. “We have no need to eat. Merely your presence is sustenance enough.” Momonga was the one to answer this absurd notion, gently tapping his fingers against the table. “I don’t need any of Nazarick’s denizen’s going hungry waiting to serve me. With such an unpredictable scenario before us it is important to make sure that every member of Nazarick is well rested and well fed to ensure that they are ready for any situation.”

Albedo’s eyes lit up at this, folding her hands over her chest as she swooned over their Lord. “You’re such a kind and considerate master Lord Momonga! As expected of the one I love!” She preened, wings flapping as said ‘master’ turns his head to the side while clearing his throat. “Yes, well, to that end I would like for you and Demiurge to begin work on a schedule for all members of our home. Everyone should be receiving three meals a day and at least one day off unless a crisis falls upon us.” Demiurge nods in agreement as he puts a hand over his chest.

“As you wish My Lord though with that being said then you should follow the same guidelines. So no more working until Breakfast is finished. Let us take care of you.” He stated, Gekigami chuckling as the Overlord was essentially breaking his own new rule. “You heard him Lord Momonga-san. No more work till you relax.” He takes a moment before producing a pile of papers from his kimono, sliding them to the Archdemon who raises a brow at him. “The inventory of all our supplies and scouts. I’ve gone through it and figured out a basic layout for what we need.”

If the demon is surprised by this he doesn’t show it, merely picking it up with a soft hum. “I’ll go over this with Albedo later. Thank you for your swift action Lord Gekigami.” “Hey, can’t have you showing me up at my own job.” The tiger teases, pausing as Yuri Alpha pours Momonga a hot cup of coffee. He briefly mourns the fact that the mage can’t taste what smells like a truly great cup before Yuri Alpha pours a glass for him as well. “Just be sure to take care of yourself as well. I would hate to tell bro I’m letting you waste away!” 

Demiurge seems surprised at first and then his lips quirk into a smile, his own tail swaying left to right at the thought of his father caring for him. The succubus however looks off to the side, frowning as she recalls what she had overheard the previous day. Once more her heart begins to ache, feeling the pain well up in her throat until her voice forces its way out of her mouth. “Lord Momonga, what,” “Albedo.” Momonga interrupts, looking up at Tabula’s creation. “Why don’t you and Demiurge dine with us this morning? It appears we have much to discuss but we should do it after we’ve all eaten.”

Just like that all thoughts of Ulbert’s apparent demise and the sadness that accompanied it vanished, Albedo and Demiurge both perking up at those words. “My Lord, such a thing is not necessary,” the Archdemon began but it was far too late. “I’ll go get our plates!” The leader of the Floor Guardians left in a hurry to do as commanded, Demiurge letting out a sigh of annoyance, rubbing his head as he moves to follow her.

“Here you are Lord Gekigami.” Yuri Alpha says as she places a small cup of milk beside the coffee, walking over to provide milk and cream for Momonga who gently declined. Still it was a bit more than he needed for his coffee, more like he was expected to drink it. “Ah, why so much?” The demon finally asked to cure the silence that had fallen over the room, taking a sip of the reach coffee and letting out a sigh. Sweet Gods above this tasted better than anything they had on Earth. Maybe it was because the ingredients were fresh?

“Lord Demiurge told me that you once spoke to Lord Ulbert at length about how you preferred milk over cream. Has your tastes changed since then?” The maid asked curiously, Gekigami humming around his cup as he thought on those words for a moment. _I don’t remember talking to Ulbert about coffee in game._ His thoughts trail off for a moment, trying to recall what that conversation was when the answer crashed down onto his head, spitting the coffee out in shock and coughing.

“Gekigami!” “My Lord!” Momonga and Yuri shouted in unison, the Eldritch getting up from his seat before the man raised a hand to stop him, still coughing as he clutched the table with his other hand. “I-I’m fine! I just...forgot about that conversation is all!” He laughs nervously, face growing red as he sits up, wiping his mouth with a napkin to hide his face. “I can’t believe Demiurge remembered something so mundane.” He tries to divert their concern as Yuri begins to clean the mess up, red eyes looking to the double doors as he wonders briefly where those two have gone.

\---

“Albedo.” Demiurge scolds, standing in her way as to prevent her from going forward with the tray of food, the succubus frowning deeply. “We’re keeping Lord Momonga waiting Demiurge so if you could please step aside.” “Something has been troubling you.” She grows stiff at the accusation, eyes widening briefly as the strategist goes on. “I may not be able to read you like our fellow Floor Guardians I know enough to know when something is wrong. What is it?...And don’t say it’s Shalltear, we both know very well the only feelings you have towards that subject are indifference and rage.” 

She squeezes the handle of the cart, looking off to the side for a moment and taking a breath. “I...I overheard a conversation between Lord Momonga and Gekigami.” She whispered, looking at the ground as she shifted from foot to foot. “I shouldn’t have listened further but Lord Ulbert was brought up and their tone was…” Demiurge’s eyes widen when he heard the woman’s breath actually catch in her throat, causing his heart to drop into his chest.

He knew that the Supreme Beings had disappeared and he had accepted that they had been abandoned but what if that wasn’t the case? What if something had happened? “Albedo,” “Forgive me, it’s not my place to say.” Golden eyes locked onto crystal ones as she quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to escape. “You should speak to Gekigami about the matter. Now please, let us return to our Master’s side.” Once more Albedo pleaded with the Archdemon, the man staying completely still before he moved to the side. “I’ll be with you briefly.”

She moves quickly past her comrade, not looking back even as she feels Demiurge’s eyes staring at the back of her head. He slides into one of the many supply closets, leaning against the door and removing his glasses, eyes scrunched shut. “It isn’t possible.” He breathed out, clenching his teeth as he covered his eyes. He knew the world outside the tomb was a dangerous place. He could remember better times when the Supreme Beings would return victorious from battles, showing off a supply of endless treasures. He remembered some joking about how they were ‘almost killed’ and ‘that would have hurt’, words that the denizens of Nazarick brushed aside. 

They had always come back alive, they were their GODS. They had the power to create life and to destroy it, to move mountains and call down heaven’s wrath. Yet now the only thought that entered his head was so blasphemous it made him sick. Demiurge took a few shaky breaths, running a hand through his hair. Albedo was right. The only way he would get answers was if he asked Gekigami about the matter himself. Not here, not now. Perhaps he could coax the demon down to the seventh floor they could speak there but such news could tear Nazarick apart. 

Taking a deep breath the man puts his glasses back in place, fixing his suit before exiting the supply closet and walking back to the dining hall, returning his stoney mask back to his face. 

\---

“Ah, Demiurge.” Momonga called out as the Archdemon entered the room, gesturing to the table. “I was worried you were going over each individual meal plan with the cooks. Glad you could join us.” With a quick glance to the succubus the infernal smiled, walking to where Albedo had set his plate, right next to Gekigami’s seat. “My apologies Lord Momonga. I’m afraid I got a little carried away but rest assured the cooks are devising a meal plan for the rest of Nazarick. I’m sure they will be thrilled to receive such care from their master.” He receives a hum in response, the demon briefly looking over to his kin who was eating his meal before moving on to his own.

Absentmindedly his tail twisted around the leg of the chair his creator’s brother was sitting on, doing his best not to seem suspicious as Albedo began to make small talk. “Ah isn’t this wonderful? It’s like sitting down for a family dinner, right My Lord?” The woman purred out, looking to her love with a smile as the man turned his head to the side, clearing his throat. “Yes, well, I’d like to have a meal with all the Floor Guardian’s at least once a week.”

Her head perks up as he places his fork down, Momonga pushing the empty plate to the side as he took a breath. “It has come to my attention that I have been negligent of you in the past.” Ruki paused for a moment as he looked to Suzuki, hearing the sad tone in the skeleton’s voice. Albedo’s response was immediate, reaching out and taking his hand. “My Lord, think nothing of it. The fact that you remain with us still more than makes up for anything in the past!” He shakes his head, gently pulling his hand away from her grasp. “Be that as it may, I still feel responsible for all the denizens of Nazarick. Not just for your well being but for your happiness.”

He turns his attention to Demiurge who has finished with his own meal, now looking intently at his Lord. “I wish to speak with everyone at around ten o’clock tomorrow morning. There are a great many things that should be addressed before we make any further moves in this strange new land.” Momonga holds up a hand so that he’s not interrupted once more. “I am not merely satisfied with making those I care about happy with my presence alone. I feel like I would be doing my old comrades a disservice by ignoring you thus. So please, allow me this.” 

Yuri looked stunned at those words, mouth slightly agape as Albedo covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes as Demiurge looked on with a content smile. “Now then,” Momonga pulls out a sheet of paper from the void of his inventory, “Gekigami and I have compiled a list of things we should address in the following week. Changes that need to be made to Nazarick to ensure that we can rely on ourselves alone until we know more about this strange new world.” He hands a copy to both Demiurge and Albedo, leaning back in his chair. “Let’s begin with securing a food supply…”

\-----

“So we’ve got the farms started on the Sixth floor, Demiurge looking into paper development and scheduled rest times for all members of Nazarick.” Gekigami began as they walked down the hall to Momonga’s chambers, fingers laced behind his head as he closed his eyes. “All in all you were able to find a compromise with everyone in just one day. I think that’s a win!” The tiger demon grinned, Momonga sighing as he unlocked his room and went inside, followed by his new friend.

“Getting them to stop worshipping me for ten minutes is like pulling teeth! Why do they have such a grand image of me?!” He groaned out, making sure the room was silenced before he moved over to one of the decorations. “I guess it doesn’t really matter. Right now we should focus on our own objectives.” Suzuki stated, running his fingers along the long swords and picking one up. “First we see if the games rules still affect our characters. Then we see if they still affect Nazarick.” Gekigami nods in agreement, watching as the man inspects the intricate sword before attempting a swing.

The sword simply phased out of his hands after he swung it, Ruki letting out a hum as he picks up the blade with little difficulty. “Just like we thought. A mage can’t use a sword, which means the likelyhood of me picking up a staff is the same.” With that Suzuki nods, focusing on his inner self, remembering the spell and all the items he would need. “Create Greater Item!” He called out, his body enveloped in light as a large suit of black armor enveloped him, Ruki whistling under his breath. “Very nice! Now for take two.” Handing the blade back to Momonga the mage swings it, wind billowing around him due to the power of the strike.

“So we can bypass the restrictions of our class if an item allows it. I think that confirms our theory that we’re at least affected by the old rules.” Momonga muses, his voice echoing in the suit as Riku nods in agreement, running a hand through his hair. “Which means our efforts to expand the tomb within aren’t likely going to have any luck. We’ll simply have to expand outside of the Tomb’s confines.” Riku says, a smile coming to his face. “So, you ready to do this?” He grins, Suzuki looking over to the demon with a laugh.

“I’m a bit nervous actually. We don’t know what’s going on outside of Nazarick after all.” Riku pats the player’s back with a soft laugh, a bright smile on his face. “We’ll never learn if we don’t go out there ourselves Suzuki. Let’s see what this world has to offer us.” Suzuki nods, raising his hand before stopping, instead reaching into his inventory. “Wait. I want to give you something.” He pulls out a golden ring, a large ruby sitting in its center with the guild’s emblem smack in the center. 

“A Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.” Riku breathes out, taking the treasured item and turning it about, pausing before bringing it up to his eye to look at the inside of the ring’s band. On the underside of where the ruby sat there was a second emblem etched into the metal; an unmistakable black goat. His eyes widen as pieces fall into place, looking up to Suzuki as he holds it to his chest. “Hold on. Is this,``''Itsuki’s ring, yes.” Suzuki acknowledged, pulling off his own ring and showing the inside, his own insignia hidden there.

“We didn’t want the rings to be completely identical so this became one of our inside secrets. Ulbert gave me all of his items before he logged off for the last time but I want you to have it now.” Red eyes water as the demon stares down at the precious item, putting it on his finger and watching as it shrunk to fit snuggling on his pointer finger. “I know we both agreed to carry on his will but you were his brother so from now on everything that was his is now yours. Don’t lose it.” The demon laughs, sniffling as he looks up to the armored skeleton with a smile on his face. 

“Over my dead body and even then your bony ass is resurrecting me so I can get it back!” With that Riku reaches out, using the ring to create a portal with a grin on his face. “Now come on, before your loyal retainers notice we’re gone!” He grinned, rushing through the portal with a laugh, Suzuki chuckling as he followed him through the portal and letting it close behind him. Though when he walked through he found himself noticeably alone.

_ Riku?_ Suzuki asked through the message feature, hearing a reply shortly after. _Sorry, my legs haven’t stopped moving since I left the portal!_ Momonga stops walking, looking up and seeing three giant demons at the top of the stairs, eyes growing wide. Avarice, Jealousy, and Wrath?! What were they doing on the First Floor, they were supposed to guard the Seventh on Demiurge’s orders. “Hm?” His eyes fall onto said Archfiend from underneath the helmet, now comprehending why he was left behind. _Now you know how it feels to be thrown to the wolves asshole!_ Riku’s teasing laughter fills his ears as Momonga sighs, Demiurge predictably recognizing him. Of course, he was. _Damn you Riku!_

The archer hadn’t been lying when he told his friend he hadn’t stopped running since he exited the portal. Sure he had to use his invisibility as soon as he walked out but it had been worth it. The feel of the wind in his hair, the smell of fresh grass and wilderness, the feel of dirt and stone beneath his feet, all these things sung to his senses and his new, wild instincts took over. He cut over the new hills with a boisterous laugh, reaching the edge of Nazarick’s territory in record time, skidding to a halt on top of the highest hill.

“Woah.” He breathed out, standing perfectly still as the wind gently caressed his hair, red eyes wide in awe as he stared at the untouched paradise before them. Sebas had been right; there wasn’t a single man-made structure around to break up the perfect landscape. The grass moved like waves at the winds behest and the stars above shined brighter than he had ever seen in his life. It was so quiet the demon could hear the smallest animals creeping through the grass and with each breath, he felt himself become at peace.

Riku sat on the grass before laying down, arms outstretched as he stared up at the endless, unblemished sky, not having to guess which were stars and which were satellites. He twisted a blade of grass in his fingers before plucking it out of the ground, lifting it into the air and watching as it peacefully drifted away. “Itsuki are you seeing this?” He breathed out, a tear streaming down his cheek. “Sorry for being selfish brother...I don’t think I can go after you anymore.” He breathed out, stretching his arm towards the sky, fingers outstretched as if he was trying to pluck one of the glittering gems from the sky. 

\-----

“Thank you for allowing me this selfish request Lord Momonga.” Demiurge stated as he walked beside him, heading out the entrance to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. “Yes, well, I can understand your point. We don’t know what’s out there but that’s just the reason why I’m going. I must see it with my own eyes.” The masked leader urged, quick steps leading him out the final steps, the light blinding him for a brief moment. It wasn’t the unnatural light that filled the cities of Earth, however. 

Staring up at the stars he was in awe at the clarity of the sky, the endless number that could be counted. He briefly wished Blue Planet were here to see it, to see how his vision paled in comparison to the real thing. This world was everything his comrade ever dreamed of and more. Reaching into the void of his inventory he called forth a small necklace with a single wing on it, putting it around his neck eagerly. “Fly!” With that simple command, the mage turned warrior was soaring up towards the sky.

Demiurge smiled fondly at the man before it twisted in effort, wings sprouting from his back and his face turning into a more amphibian form before he too launched into the sky after his master. Momonga flew up, up into the air, past the clouds and into the atmosphere until he could see over the horizon. Tossing his helmet carelessly to the ground below his gaze fell upon the unblemished world, the crystal clear sky and the glowing moon above. “Incredible.” He breathed out in awe, turning around so he could see Nazarick from above.

“The stars glitter like jewels in a treasure box.” He mused, Demiurge smiling in his more grotesque form before answering. “I believe we have come here so you can claim this world’s infinite riches and we Guardians exist to help you do so.” Suzuki let out a hum as he turned his attention to the Archdemon. “Perhaps that is true. Maybe I was sent here to claim the treasures above and all that lay below them. But to hoard, such things would be the height of selfishness.”

Looking back down below the mage continues to admire the world they were brought to. “If I were to claim these treasures I would use them to adorn the Tomb of Nazarick and all who reside within. I would shape this world into the image that my comrades and I began so long ago. Though,” he laughs out loud, shaking his skull-like head, “it’s a little too early for a quest. We do not know yet what traps and beasts guard these treasures. Still ...” He trails out, reaching out to try and grasp the stars, “it makes me think. The most enjoyable thing to do might be to take over the world.”

Demiurge’s mouth fell open, his tail wagging in delight at the man’s worlds. Taking over the entire world? Surely this was a conquest worthy of the Supreme Beings, a gift that would surpass all others given before. Yes, this was what Lord Momonga’s heart truly desires and if that was the case they would make this dream into a reality. A paradise for their creators built in their image!

Red eyes focused on the ground below, the Elder Lich watching as the earth below shifted and crashed into Nazarick in a wave. The spell was clearly Earth Surge yet it was amplified and expanded by skills rather than the spell alone, the perfect synergy of talents to maximize the spells utility, something he doubted a mere AI could achieve in the past. “Well done Mare.” The Overlord whispered, looking over his shoulder at Demiurge. “I want to reward Mare for all his hard work. He has completely changed these lands in a matter of days, an impressive feat. What do you think he’d like as a reward?”

With a bow of his head Demiurge smiled, placing a hand over his heart. “Just being able to speak to you would warm his heart Lord Momonga.” _Of course it is._ He thought, starting to fly down and pausing as he looks down, seeing a white dot on top of one of the hills. “Ah, that’s where he has escaped to.” Momonga mused as Demiurge looked down curiously, growing stiff at the sight of Gekigami out on his own. How did he sneak past?! How could he allow Lord Ulbert’s most precious brother out on his own without a guard?! 

“Demiurge.” His eyes focus on his master as he points to where Mare stands. “Don’t worry about me, I will be returning to our home. Go to him.” The strategist turns to his master and bowed apologetically. “Thank you, my Lord. Excuse me.” With that he flew down to the hill, pausing as he heard Gekigami speak. “Sorry for being selfish brother...I don’t think I can go after you anymore.” Demiurge stopped, the shock of those words causing him to misstep and cause more noise than he intended. 

The demon shot up and stared at him with wide eyes, the Archfiend now being able to see the tears streaming down the thunder demon’s eyes. For the first time, the demon found himself thinking about the younger brother in a different light. Lord Ulbert had been gone for years and yet Gekigami had been out there searching, trying to find him when others had simply been content to remain in wait. How long had the demon been searching? How long had he been alone? What was the true depth of his suffering?

That didn’t quell any of the questions that had been clouding his head since breakfast however and so with that he takes a step forward, removing his glasses so they could see eye to eye. “Lord Gekigami...no. Riku.” The ‘nickname’ caused the demon to stiffen but Demiurge still continued. “Please. I need to know what happened. I beg of you, what happened to Lord Ulbert?!”


	6. Bittersweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku gives Demiurge the answers he's been seeking and the two reminisce more peaceful times. Demiurge then recalls the first time he saw Gekigami and the one small edition that his father, Lord Ulbert, added to the thunder demon's contract that he might have overlooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man, in comparison to the previous chapter I feel this one is way smaller. Still I hope you enjoy it and as I always love hearing from my readers comment below if you'd like anything cleared up. Also, not gonna lie, this is where a bit of my self-indulgence kicks in so a heads up on that. XPT
> 
> _thoughts_  
**Flashback**

Riku stared at Demiurge with wide eyes as the demon dropped to one knee, bowing his head deeply. “Forgive me for this selfish request Lord Gekigami. I have no right to call you by the name Lord Ulbert gave you and to ask something so serious out of the blue…” The Archfiend trailed off, pausing as he heard the thunder demon approach, hearing a long sigh from above him. “Of course you figured it out on your own. I was stupid thinking that I had more time to figure things out. Maybe I just didn’t want to face the music.” 

Demiurge goes to lift his head, to plead with the man for the truth once more when he feels a hand pat the top of his head gently. It was with a gentleness that Lord Ulbert lacked when he had done so in the past but the kind gesture caused the strategist’s heart to lump in his throat, gulping as he forced tears down and away. “Sit with me Demiurge. There’s no need to act so formal away from Nazarick.” Gekigami removed his hand, going back to where he was laying previously and sitting down, teal eyes watching as he patted the spot beside him.

He was hesitant, briefly wondering if he wanted to know the truth that badly. Perhaps they could have the conversation another time after he had a chance to gather his thoughts, steel himself for whatever reality Lord Gekigami’s words would bring. Then again, Lord Momonga had requested a meeting tomorrow...of course. He must have been questioning the informant further on the fate of one of his comrades and wanted to tell the tomb of it. That’s why they had spent so much time in the Overlord’s chambers!.... Which meant Demiurge didn’t have time to gather his thoughts or put on a mask.

So he stands, patting out the wrinkles in his suit before he walks over and sits down beside the white-haired man, staring up at the sky for a moment. “I wanted to tell you first anyway.” Gekigami began, tail thumping against the ground anxiously as the player continued. “It didn’t feel right to tell you at the same time as everyone else. To them, Lord Ulbert was a Supreme Being but if I’m right you thought of him as more, correct?” Demiurge blushes briefly looking down in shame as he shakes his head. “It’s silly I know. He is my creator, that doesn’t mean anything.” 

“He called you his son,” Gekigami assured, Demiurge’s head shooting up and staring at the other in shock, the man’s red eyes still focused on the starry night sky. “I remember how in the past he would gush about how well he created you. He might not have gone into as much detail as his friend Tabula but there was not a thing about you he didn’t like. You’re everything he was aiming for and more.” Finally, those ruby eyes are focused on Demiurge, a somber smile on his face. “You have every right to call him your father, more so than I do to call him my brother.” Demiurge tilts his head to the side, tail swaying in confusion as he finally speaks. “So you are not his brother?” Gekigami shakes his head ‘no’, twisting his body to face the Archfiend fully. “Family is more than blood Demiurge. You don’t get to choose your blood but you can choose family.” He stated, the demon contemplating on this for a moment before he nods his head in understanding. “So then...if you were so close then why did you…” The man’s fingers dig into his striped pants before he continues, “how did he die?”

Riku remains silent, trying to figure out how to word his next words. This was exactly why he had a sheet of paper so he could practice this for tomorrow, why did Demiurge have to just pop out of nowhere?! “It’s more complicated than death. Less final but complicated.” A light of hope dashed across Demiurge’s face, Riku beginning to explain. “You know how Ulbert was. Always striving to reach the next level, to dive into the darkness and harness its’ power for Nazarick. Well he did and he came out of the darkness but it never let go of him.”

“He started to become it. At first it was great! The new level of power and control he reached was amazing! Then he started to fade from this world. Even with all the power he had, Ulbert could only remain for so long and every time he returned it was for shorter amounts of time.” Gekigami leans back where he sits, Demiurge sitting up as an understanding dawns on him. “I see...it makes sense now!” He breathes out, a hand over his face as he recalls the past.

“The last few times I saw him Lord Ulbert seemed so somber. I always wondered what he was thinking but father must have known his time on this plane was running out.” Gritting his teeth the archfiend felt a few bloody tears slip past but made no move to stop them from falling, too angry at himself to care. “How could I be so blind?! Lord Ulbert was in so much pain and I didn’t see it coming! I thought he had left to pursue greater challenges! I was so confident in him that I never considered he himself could be his own destruction!” His nails dug into his own flesh, drawing further blood until he felt Gekigami’s hands wrap around his wrist. 

“Demiurge. Demiurge look at me.” The Archfiend slowly removes his hand, his wounds healing quickly now that his nails weren’t digging into his flesh. He dares to look up at the man’s eyes, expecting scorn or anger but to his shock he finds ruby eyes filled with understanding. “You aren’t the only one who should have seen it coming. I was close to him inside and outside of Nazarick. Once I knew I began to search for a way to stop the process but came up with nothing.”  
Gekigami leans back for a moment before he bowed his head, closing his eyes as Demiurge shirks back. “Can you forgive me Demiurge? For being unable to keep him from disappearing?” “Please don’t do that!” Demiurge blurted out, tail thrashing about nervously as the thunder demon looked up at him in confusion. “You may not be a Supreme Being but I believe the only one above you is Lord Momonga. Furthermore, you are the brother of my master and father, Lord Ulbert. If anything I would rather us be equals.”

The archer began to laugh softly, his smile growing fond as he sat up straight once more. “In that case, you can call me Riku whenever it’s just the two of us.” Demiurge’s face lit up at this, tail swaying in a pleased manner. “Thank you Lor...Riku. I am pleased you think of me as someone important enough to you to be blessed with such a gift.” His jeweled eyes then turn back towards the sky, letting out a hum of thought. “Out of curiosity Riku, what do you think Lord Ulbert would do if he were here in your stead?” 

This question resulted in a laugh coming from the player, a smirk coming to his face as he thought about how Itsuki might have reacted, looking back up at the stars. “First he’d take the time to marvel at everything he and the guild created after which he’d set out to make this world his own.” There was a hard snap as Demiurge’s tail cracked against the ground, the thunder demon jumping in response and staring at the now mortified strategist. “...Can you please forget you saw that?” Demiurge mumbled, Gekigami letting out a soft snort before nodding his head. “It will be our little secret.” He grinned, putting a finger up to his lips. _Heh, look at that. Your psychotic little devil has some cute quirks. Who knew!_

The thunder demon then turns his attention back to the Tomb of Nazarick, letting out a sigh as he begins to walk down the hill. “We better be heading back Demiurge. We can’t risk staying out here for too long without knowing more about this world.” The Archfiend stands up to follow only to pause for a brief moment as the wind picks up, moving the clouds in the sky and bathing the area around them in the moon’s light. Gekigami practically glowed underneath the ethereal light, wind whipping about his hair as the informant looked over his shoulder with a raised brow. “You coming?” 

Demiurge shook himself out of it, smiling faintly as he began his descent down the hill, hands neatly folded behind his back. “Right behind you Riku.” He called out, putting on his glasses as he recalls a simpler time, one where his father might have seen more in his wisdom than the Archfiend previously gave him credit for.

\-------  
**Demiurge was waiting in the Throne Room of his temple as his master ordained, waiting for something to occur and diligently protecting Lord Ulbert’s holy creations. It might not be the most exciting of his tasks but it was still fulfilling, especially when he saw the dark purple portal open in the center of the room. “Behold! The center of my dark power and my greatest pride!” Lord Ulbert threw open his hands as if to present the temple to someone and sure enough a second figure stepped through the gate. The Archfiend found himself taken off guard for this was something you rarely saw in Nazarick. A stranger.**

**He was far too weak to be considered a threat, likely a young thunder demon who Lord Ulbert had taken mercy on. He was wearing a simple black Yukata with a golden sash tied around his waist, white hair standing out as a stark contrast to the cloth. In fact, this one’s skin was entirely white with his ruby-red eyes piercing through them. An albino perhaps? “So you finally finished it huh? I didn’t think you’d ever show me the burden of your love.” This one teased, daring to elbow his Lord in his side. **

**This vile act made Demiurge tense, wanting to hiss and lash out at the one who dared touch Lord Ulbert but his actions were stopped when something incredible happened. His creator laughed, openly and honestly, rubbing the back of his head stiffly. “I wanted it to be perfect when I showed it off to my brother. After all, this place is my pride and joy.” Briefly, the goat’s yellow eyes look about, spotting his favored NPC by the throne. **

**“Demiurge, come!” He commanded, the Archfiend obediently walking down the steps towards his master, bowing as commanded before the Supreme Being and his...guest. “This is Demiurge! I spent two weeks making sure everything about his looks, bio and skills were just right! Check it out!” He grinned, opening a strange window that the newcomer peered into, jerking back after a moment. “Damn Itsuki! You really went all out with the ‘evil mastermind’ theme, didn’t you?” Once more the man was teasing, the demon watching as his master blushed once more.**

**“Of course I did. He’s my Floor Guardian after all.” He pats Demiurge’s head much to the delight of the NPC before the caster turns back to this strange archer. “Now you said you wanted to tell me something, Gekigami?” The archer laughs as he opens up another screen, running his finger along it before he pokes it, a box appearing in his hand. “I actually have a gift for you Itsuki. Well, I guess it’s a gift for you and your guild.” Well, at least this annoyingly rude fool knew to pay tribute to the Supreme Beings. **

**Ulbert opens the box, staring down into it before letting out a surprised shout, lifting up a perfectly round, purple gem and tossing the box to the side. “Holy shit Gekigami! Where did you find this?! Do you know how rare these are?!” The stranger merely laughs in response, smiling at his master before nodding to the gem. “The Abyssal Gem. You guys have killed its’ guard a few times now with no luck of it dropping this. But that’s because you can only get to it before the boss activates and devours the gem!” The tiger puffs out his chest as Lord Ulbert smacks his head, a groan of frustration leaving his throat.**

**“Of course! Why didn’t we think to just take the damn thing without charging in!?” He grumbled, looking down at the precious stone with a smile on his face. “This is the last one we need to complete the seven snakes on the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown! Just a couple more pieces and we’re done!” Demiurge frowned inwardly at this, wondering why he had only just learned of such a precious item. If he had known Demiurge would have flown out and plucked the gem for his master himself.**

**Then again this was apparently an item that had eluded the Supreme Beings for time. This thought made Demiurge look at this Gekigami character in a new light. He was an entity clearly detached from Ainz Ooal Gown, an outsider who still served them while being free to roam. Perhaps this stranger was some form of informant or spy for his masters?**

**Lord Ulbert slaps the tiger’s back, laughing happily as he holds the orb in the other hand, quite pleased with the situation. “Come on, let’s go bring this to the others! We’ll celebrate all night and plan to get the next piece!” Gekigami chuckles, removing himself from the true demon’s hold, brushing out the wrinkles in his robe. “I’d love to stay Itsuki but I’ve got plans for tonight.” He purrs, a heart appearing over his head. “I’ve got a hot date tonight!” Ulbert blinks a few times before sighing, putting a hand over his face as he shakes his head.**

**“I don’t get you sometimes Ruki.” The sorcerer grumbled, Ruki letting out a huff as he crossed his arms. “That’s because you actively shut yourself up Itsuki. Though,” he smiles, patting the Supreme Being’s head, “I’m glad you have friends beside me. I’ll do all I can to support you.” A heart appears over Ulbert’s head and Demiurge imagines his master must be giving this man must be given some form of puppy dog eyes. “Even join Ainz Ooal Gown?” His tone was hopeful but his hopes were shut down by the returning annoyed sigh.**

**“Being aligned to a guild would ruin my business and you know it. Maybe once I’m set comfortably I’ll party up but till then I’m far more useful to everyone as a solo player.” Gekigami stated, Demiurge wanting to growl under his breath. How dare this arrogant fool deny his master’s gift?! Such an offer should be received with praise and admiration to the Supreme Being’s, not flat out refusal! Yet instead of the expected anger, Ulbert responded with a defeated sigh.**

**“Of course, I understand. In that case, would you allow me to alter our contract just a little bit?” He asked, holding out his hand to receive the letter which Riku gives without a fight. “Of course. Though it’s never getting used.” He teased as Ulbert opened another window as he began to make adjustments to their contract. “I’m just making sure that no matter who ends up in or out of the guild in the future that you’re always welcome and taken care of. There!” He beams, handing the item back to the white demon who pockets the item back into his inventory.**

**“Well if that’s all Ulbert I’ve got to go. You know what a pain it is to get prepared to travel. You might as well be traveling to another world.” The white-haired demon sighed he waved gently to Ulbert before vanishing into thin air, the sorcerer sighing as he stood up straight, staring at the now empty space before them. He holds his head, letting out a huff as he turns to face Demiurge. “I don’t get it. He just ends up getting himself hurt every time.” **

**His tone was sad and made the Archfiend want to reach out and comfort his creator but he could never step out of line. Instead, he watches as Ulbert opens up another window, recognizing the symbol on it as his own. He scrolls down to the very bottom and begins to type, the information inputted flying into his mind and causing Demiurge’s eyes to widen beneath his glasses. **

**The text that had been inputted as follows: _Demiurge and Gekigami, brother to Ulbert Alain Odle, are hereby engaged to be married. A term of courtship should be started only after Gekigami joins the guild Ainz Ooal Gown. Upon him joining Demiurge will be romantically loyal to him but any order Gekigami will not be usurped by an order from myself or from Guild Master Momonga._ Demiurge felt his heart flutter, tail twitching in happiness. Lord Ulbert trusted him enough, loved him enough to marry him to his brother? That would make them truly family rather than just a God and his creation! **

**Though…this Gekigami was weak. And annoying. And rude. Though he supposed he could stand to be this young one’s protector if his Lord commanded it. After all, Ulbert knew far better than himself. Right?**

\-------

Perhaps it had been a case of one being young and dumb but Riku had well and truly blossomed into his own. He was powerful, well informed, giving proper respect to those higher than him, and he wasn’t hard to look at either. He could only marvel at Lord Ulbert’s insight. It would take time to see how they would mesh together but he had no doubts that they would be a good match. Of course, right now was not the time to be pursuing such endeavors but once Nazarick was secured he would begin.

After all, courtship was just a matter of appealing to one’s likes and avoiding their dislikes. Giving them gifts that appeal to their personal interests making sure to avoid anything that would offend them. Then there were dates...conversation...Demiurge frowned as he realized that courting someone as unpredictable as Gekigami would be more difficult than he thought. Perhaps he could ask Albedo for advice? No, no if anything she was the second to last person he should ask, right after Shalltear. 

Well, Demiurge was never one to slink away from a challenge and he did enjoy solving puzzles. Gekigami was one puzzle that he looked forward to solving.


	7. The Lords of Nazarick emerge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the immediate surroundings of their home secure the two players begin to expand their horizon's beyond the borders of the tomb. A village in turmoil leads to their first encounter in this strange new world. Which are monsters and which are the men? It's all in the eye of the Beholder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thoughts_   
**Flashbacks and used for emphasis**

The next day Demiurge and Albedo gathered all denizens of the Tomb of Nazarick on the Sixth Floor’s Amphitheater as requested where Gekigami told his tale once more. He was calmed in a crowd of a hundred people rather than facing the NPC of his brother alone and thankfully those gathered there seemed to buy it. He could hear some of the maids crying from their seats, see the shock on the Floor Guardian’s faces as his words began to sink in. A Supreme Being had been defeated? Granted it had been Lord Ulbert’s own power that bested him but still!

“I had once thought that my comrades had merely moved on from Nazarick and would one day return but it appears now that some force has dared to steal them from us.” Angered hisses came from the crowd, hushed whispers and the shifting of feet as the mage continued. “I don’t want there to be any talk of ill will towards those who are not present. We can not be certain of their fates but now I swear I will not rest until I have found out what has happened to each and every one of them!” With a firm stamp of his staff on the ground, he turned to Gekigami, ushering him forward. 

“That being said, I would like to formally induct Gekigami as a member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Treat him with respect, give him your loyalty and know his word is only underneath mine!” The white-haired demon bowed to Suzuki as did all present, Demiurge smiling as he stood up and looked proudly at the smaller demon as Momonga dismissed all but the Floor Guardians. “I am sorry for keeping this news from you as long as I did,” Momonga stated sadly, Albedo shaking her head as she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

“That couldn’t have been easy for you to bare alone Lord Momonga. Please, when something burdens you don’t wait till the right moment.” This warmed Suzuki’s heart, about to speak when Albedo ruined the moment. “You can come to me with whatever problems you have! I promise I’ll always be there, no matter how long you must need me!” Her wings flutter softly as Cocytus sighed, Mare looking about the Amphitheatre. “L-Lord Momonga.” He calls out, drawing attention to himself, twisting his hands around his staff.

“M-maybe we could make some form of tribute to the Supreme Beings not here? We could make statues to sit atop the Colosseum.” Albedo’s eyes narrowed slightly at this, not as angry with the missing forty as she was before but she still was not pleased. What her love had said was true but that did not mean that some had not abandoned them. The only thing they were certain of was Lord Ulbert had not and he was the only one they could be sure of. “A wonderful idea Mare,” Momonga answered, pointing to the top of the Colosseum. “Once we have a better grasp of the situation see to it that it gets done, Mare. Until then focus on securing our food supply on the Sixth floor.” 

Lowering the staff back to the ground he looks to Demiurge, walking over and placing a skeletal hand on the demon’s shoulder, the sharp-dressed man growing stiff. “How are you Demiurge? I know it wasn’t easy to hear.” Once more the archfiend bow’s his head, a smile coming to his face. “Lord Gekigami told me last night what had happened to my creator. I am infinitely grateful for his kindness, letting me know first before you revealed it to Nazarick.” Momonga nods, removing his hand and looking between the Floor Guardians.

“Now then I don’t want this to weigh too heavily on you all. We still must secure our home and then work on expanding our borders.” He turns around, gently grasping Gekigami’s shoulder and opening a Gate before looking over his shoulder. “If you need us we’ll be in my office doing reconnaissance.” With that the two vanish, leaving the six NPCs alone. They were all silent for a moment before Cocytus spoke, letting out a huff of cold air. 

“I can’t believe Lord Gekigami was alone all this time trying to keep Lord Ulbert with us.” The warrior mused, Demiurge readjusting his glasses, smiling in the direction of the closed portal. “My creator was always a proud being. I doubted when things got worse he wanted any of us to see him like that and I know Lord Gekigami fought to save him. It’s not as if he’s dead, however.” Looking to the false sky the archfiend let out a content hum. “If one can merge with darkness one can be separated from it as well. I’m sure if anyone can figure out how to do this it is Lord Momonga.”

Shalltear looked up to the Archdemon, narrowing her eyes as she twirled the umbrella she held. “You look oddly pleased about something Demiurge. Did something happen?” She asked, chuckling as he looked down at his fellow Floor Guardian, smirking. “Nothing of importance Shalltear. For now, we should all continue our work in preparing Nazarick’s forces to journey into this world.” With that he turns on his heel, heading through the halls with his hands laced behind his back, one hand absentmindedly twisting the ring on his finger.

\-----

** “Mare really does amazing work, doesn’t he?” The thunder demon mused as they walked past the dirt walls hiding Nazarick from view. It was remarkable what they were capable of now that they were free from that dreadful AI programming. No matter how you wrote out an NPC, no matter the stats you give them or the equipment you equip them with, in the end, the Devs shitty coding could ruin it all. “I’m sure Mare would be pleased to hear you praise his work. He was quite impressed with your abilities after Lord Momonga tested you against a Primal Elemental.”**

**The archer turns to Demiurge as he speaks, raising a brow as they remain in the archway leading into the tomb. “Is that so. Well, I’m glad I met his expectations.” “You exceeded them.” The archfiend quickly corrects, standing up straighter as he continues. “I only wish I had been there to witness it. I can tell you’ve grown tremendously since the last time we met.” Gekigami raises a brow, racking his mind for when that might have been.**

**“That was a long time ago wasn’t it? Heh, time flies.” A dusting of pink comes over the tiger’s cheeks, tail twitching as he approaches the man. “By the way, I’d prefer it if you didn’t tell the others about any conversations I had with Ulbert. You’re not in trouble but those were private and some covered...sensitive material.” He mumbled, Demiurge shirking back as he wrapped his mind around those words, thinking about where he possibly could have slipped up. **

**There is only one thing that comes to mind and the demon frowns in confusion. “Forgive me questioning you but how is telling someone you prefer milk over cream a private matter?” The faint pink over the informant’s cheeks grows into a red to rival his eyes, tail thrashing about for a moment. “I-It doesn’t matter! Just promise me that you won’t do it again!” He shouts, poking the man in the chest as he does. Demiurge tilts his head to the side curiously, shaking his head before laughing. “Very well. If those moments are so precious to you you will not share them with anyone else, then I won’t say another word.”**

**Gekigami stares up at the Archfiend for a moment, nods weakly before pulling his hand back and pausing, staring down at it. Jeweled eyes travel down each appendage, spotting a familiar addition to his pointer finger, a familiar bright red ring. “The Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.” Demiurge breathes out, the archer nodding his head before he pulls his hand back, examining the ring on his finger. It was a precious treasure of Ulbert’s but...there were literally a hundred more like it.**

**“It was Ulbert’s.” He finally stated, pulling the ring off his finger, reaching for Demiurge’s hand, the man freezing in response. “He’d want you to have it. Besides as the defense commander you’ll have more use for it anyway.” He smiled softly up at Demiurge as he placed the treasure in the palm of the strategist’s hand, closing the other’s fingers around it before letting it go. “I can get Momonga to give me another one.” Placing a finger to his head he chuckles as Momonga opens a portal for him, looking over his shoulder. **

**“Goodnight Demiurge. I know you don’t need it but try to get some rest. You’ll feel better, trust me.” With that the white-haired demon disappeared, leaving the demon alone in the tomb’s entrance, clutching the precious gift in his hand. Slowly he lifts the hand coveting the ring to his chest, his beginning a slow wag. “Lord Demiurge?” He pauses as he turns to one of his Generals, Wrath, who is looking at him in a concerned manner.**

**“I have business to attend to.” He finally stated, uncurling his fist to expose the ring. “Keep up with your patrols and report to me immediately if you find anything amiss.” As the sharp-dressed man says this he slides the ring onto his right ring finger, smirking down at it before using its power to create a gate to travel down to the Seventh Floor. “Excuse me.” He retreats perhaps too quickly back to his home, gazing at the ring fondly as he slides into his throne.**

**Lips quirk into a twitch into a smile, bursting into a full-grown grin before bursting into a triumphant laugh that breaks down into a cackle. He runs a hand through his hair, removing his glasses before stretching out his right hand, fingers spread out so he could gaze at the ruby ring. “Of course he knew about the arrangement. Who accepts such a contract without reading it fully?” Demiurge shakes his head, scolding himself for to think his betrothed would make such an important decision on impulse. Not only was he aware of the engagement but he had done the impossible, taking Demiurge by surprise by making the first move in their courtship.**

**“Well played Riku. Well played.”**

\----

“I still can’t believe you gave Itsuki’s ring to Demiurge.” Ainz grumbled out as he ‘drank’ his coffee, the informant rolling his eyes as he played with the new ring on his hand. “He’s practically his son and he deserves to have something from the guy who created him. I’m just shocked he accepted it.” He laughs softly, sitting straighter and pushing his hair back to imitate the Archfiend. “I was sure he’d say no because he was waiting to receive your ‘divine blessing’ or some shit like that!” He laughs out loud, Momonga narrowing his eyes at the laughing demon.

“Don’t mock me. I have a cult at my beck and call you know.” Gekigami chuckles, wiping a tear from his eye as he smirks at his friend. “Of course. I’d say we should work on downplaying your cult status but right now this might be the safest way to deal with them.” There were far too many risks in letting the guard slip so as far as Riku was concerned if the denizens of Nazarick want to worship Momonga, let them. As long as things did not get out of hand, there was no need to try and stop them.

With that being said the mage opened up the void of his inventory, calling forth a mirror of remote viewing as Riku did the same. These things had been instrumental to his work back when he was just an information broker but now in the New World, they were perhaps even more valuable. Even if operating them was a bit of a pain in the ass. “I know Sebas said we were isolated but I didn’t realize how isolated we are!” He hums softly, looking at the expanse of empty land, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

A sudden series of claps caught the mage off guard, Momonga looking over his shoulder at Sebas, who had just wheeled in a cart of food. “Ah, Sebas. When did you get here?” “Forgive me for not announcing myself.” The butler stated, bowing to the two Supreme Beings. “I only just arrived.” The mage nodded softly, looking back to the mirror, peaking around it as Riku spoke up. 

“Hey Lord Momonga. I found something.” He called out, the mage standing up and walking around to where Gekigami sat, humming as he looked at the image before them. “A festival?” Suzuki asked, Sebas looking at the scene and shaking his head. “It appears they’re being attacked.” Gekigami looked to Sebas and then Momonga, tilting his head. “Should we do something?” He asked, the Overlord letting out a hum of thought, reaching out to move the image the mirror was showing.

“It doesn’t concern us….” He trailed off as he watched a human fall, mind drifting back to his first days in Yggdrasil when he was in a similar situation. Looking to Sebas he could almost see Touch Me behind him, hearing his voice from the memories of his distant past. **Because saving a person in trouble is always the right thing to do!** Looking back to the screen Momonga stood up straight, before turning to the butler. “On second thought I believe I’ll pay this village a visit.” 

The archer looks over his shoulder, visibly perking up at this as Momonga continues. “We can’t hole ourselves up in Nazarick forever and I have to know the strength of those outside our walls. These humans seem like they would be decent targets to test my might on.” Riku feels his heartbeat hasten at those words, eyes widening as his lips split into an eager grin, standing up from his chair. “I’m coming with you Momonga!” 

The Overlord does not protest, merely turning his attention to Sebas as he gives him his orders. “While we are away set Nazarick’s defenses to the maximum level and tell Albedo to meet us at the village in full armor.” Opening a gate with this location in mind he walks through, motioning Gekigami to follow him out while the tiger laughed joyously. “All right! Let’s go kick some ass!” Ruki shouted out, Sebas smiling faintly as he heard Lord Momonga laugh faintly as they passed through the portal. Riku was reckless, energetic and a bit rude if one asked Sebas but no one could deny that the Overlord was far happier with the other by his side.

\----

This was it. Everyone in their village was going to die and for what? What on earth could these men possibly want, what had they ever done to deserve such a cruel fate? Curling around her older sister Enri closed her eyes tightly, holding Nemu close as tears welled in her eyes. “Help! Someone HELP!” She cried out to no one, hearing the noise of the soldier’s footsteps cease, hearing him heft his sword into the air then, nothing.

Briefly, the human girl thought that this must be what death feels like. She counts herself lucky to be one of the villagers who died a quick and relatively painless death and praying to the Gods that her sister was spared yet when she heard Nemu still sniffling in her hold the blond chanced a look up. The soldier’s appeared terrified of something, chancing a look behind her where a dark, swirling vortex appeared. To her horror, she watched as skeletal being emerged holding a staff of pure gold-laden with jewels, followed by a strange white demon carrying a pure black bow and a...empty quiver?

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” The skeleton asked, reaching out his hand towards one knight. Brown eyes widened in shock as the image of a beating heart appeared between long, claw-like fingers, the mage squeezing it in his hands. “Grasp Heart!” With those words spoken he clenches his hand, the heart bursting and the targeted knight falling with a gurgling scream, landing in a heap on the ground. “Is that truly all you had in you?” He asked, the demon’s red eyes landing on the second knight, Enri shivering as the creature licked his lips. 

“What’s wrong?” It asked, the knight taking a step back as the demon laughed. “You’ll cut down defenseless, weak villagers but you can’t raise your blade against me? How pathetic!” The man shrieks, dropping his blade before making a run for it but he doesn’t get far. Quicker than she can blink the demon is gone and by the time she turns her head the deed is already done. Blood spills from where the man’s head had once been, the demon having cut through flesh and bone with razor-sharp claws. _Seriously?!_ Gekigami thought. _That was just my melee attack! And I didn’t even have a stealth bonus!_

Enri watched as the white demon stalked over, glancing down at them with ruby red eyes. What she didn’t know was that the demon was assessing them for any skills or levels but naturally none came up. _Figures, there’s nothing particularly interesting about these guys. They’re being killed for sport._ Gekigami thought, pausing as Momonga stretched a hand over the first dead body. “Now then, let’s try creating an undead. Death Knight!” With the spell spoken a gooey black orb appeared from above, sinking into the corpse below.

Both players jerked back as the body began to convulse, the demon’s eyes widening slightly. _It’s taking over the dead body?! Cool but also gross! Definitely different from Yggdrasil too._ The black mass slowly began to shift and grow, towering over even the Guild master as the armored undead let out a roar, rejoicing in its’ own birth. “Death Knight!” The mage shouted out, pointing to the second corpse that the archer had left behind. “Go to the village and kill everyone who wears this armor and no one else!”

Enri was in shock as the giant monster obeyed the command, heading in the direction of her home as thoughts swirled in her mind. Wait, these creatures weren’t just going to kill everyone without prejudice? They were actually going to save them? “Forgive me, My Lord. Getting prepared took longer than expected.” The sound of that strange portal opening again caught the human’s eye, widening as a female form stepped out of the abyss. She wore heavy armor despite her lithe form, wielding a giant ax with ease as the portal closed behind her. 

“It’s fine Albedo, you’re just in time.” The ebony knight bows her head to what Enri assumes to be her master before she points the menacing weapon at them, Enri holding her sister closer and shirking away. “What do you wish to do with these lower life forms?” “There’s no need for that Albedo.” Momonga scolded, gently pushing the ax away from the two humans. “They are of no threat to us.” 

“As harmless as the dirt beneath our feet.” The bowman chimed in, Enri watching as the mage reached into his cloak. “You’re bleeding aren’t you? Here.” The giant skeleton kneels down, offering a bottle of red liquid to her which she reaches out for hesitantly. “No! Don’t touch her!” Nemu cried out, pushing the potion away before clinging to her once more. “How dare you insult my master’s generosity!” Albedo growled out, lifting her ax as Momonga quickly turned to her.

“Restrain yourself Albedo!” He growled out, the woman physically flinching at the scolding while she dropped her ax, the mage turning back to them. “I know it’s the color of blood but I promise you it’s just a potion. You know what that is, yes?” Enri blinks a few times before reaching and taking the intricate glass bottle. “Yes. My friend from the city is a pharmacist who makes potions but his are always blue.” Still, she gently opens the bottle and downs its’ contents, gasping as a wave of soothing magic envelopes her, taking the pain with it when it vanishes.

“Let me ask,” Momonga begins while the human reaches around to feel where her wound once was, “do you know what magic is?” She turns her head back to the monster, nodding her head ‘yes’ before the mage stands up. “That makes things easier to explain. I am a simple spell caster and I have come to save this village. There is no need to be frightened anymore.” He steps back, outstretching his hand towards the siblings. “Anti-Life Cocoon. Protection from Arrows Wall.” A light green sphere enveloped them both, the humans looking about in wonder as the sorcerer drops his hand.

“You’ll be safe as long as you remain here but just in case,” he tosses two small horns into the sphere, “use these. Each will summon a small army of goblins that will obey your every command.” With that he turns around and begins to walk towards the village, Albedo and Gekigami following close behind. “Wait!” Enri finds herself shouting, moving to her hands and knees while her sister quickly mimics her posture. “Thank you so much for saving our lives! We’re eternally grateful to you!” She calls out, the mage letting out a huff before turning to leave once more when Enri asks a question.

“May I please have the name of the man that saved my life?” _My name?_ Momonga thinks to himself, the answer dawned on him as a stroke of brilliance crosses his mind. Yes, of course! “Very well then. My name,” he turns around in a flourish, robe fluttering behind him, “is Ainz Ooal Gown! Remember my name and tell everyone you know of my power and what I have done here!” Both girls stared at him in wonder as he walks off, Gekigami snorting under his breath. He’d ask about the name change later but for now he supposed giving a false identity would not be a bad idea.

\-----

“Holy shit look at him go!” Gekigami cackled out as he looked down below at the scene of a massacre, the Death Knight cutting through the attacking foes with ease. The villagers were all huddled together, cowering in fear but as commanded the undead never going near them unless a knight dared to take a step towards them. Albedo chuckled under her breath, smirking behind her helmet. “It is amusing to watch them struggle like this. The screams are particularly delightful.” Momonga nodded his head, letting out a soft sigh in response. “Still this is growing rather old. Death Knight!”

At the silent command the monster ceased all movement, all eyes turning up towards the sky where the voice had come from. Descending down was a stranger wearing a red and green mask clad with metal gloves, a woman in armor black as night and a second masked figure, a white-haired man wearing a pure white robe stained with crimson blood. They all landed with not a single sound, the mage spreading his arms in welcome.

“It is a pleasure to meet all of you.” He begins, his commanding voice traveling through the air. “My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. Don’t worry about my Death Knight, he will do no more harm unless I command him too.” The mage lowers his hands, stepping towards the invading knight’s who all shirk back. “However if you remain here any longer you shall wish I had let my creature kill you. Begone! Tell your commanding officers that this village is under the protection of the Grandmaster Mage Ainz Ooal Goan! Threaten my lands or those within it again and death shall befall your entire kingdom!”

Weapons and shields were forgotten as the soldiers fled as quickly as they could, shedding any extra weight they could so they could run faster. Gekigami watches them run with narrowed eyes as Momonga begins to speak to the village chief, pressing a finger to his head. _Hey Momonga...shouldn’t we have captured a few of those guys to interrogate?_ He gets a quick ‘shit’ echoing through his mind in response, the sorcerer clearing his throat and turning to address the archer.

“Arashi.” His commanding tone was the informant’s cue to turn around, the mage continuing only after they were facing each other. “How many men does it take to send a message?” He can see Albedo practically preen under her armor, laughing softly as he turns in the direction of the fleeing soldiers. “One.” With that Riku begins to walk in the direction of those he would be chasing. “I’ll give them a headstart~ See you soon!” With a wave the man begins to walk off, humming under his breath as he focuses on the task ahead.

He waits about five minutes before he pulls out his bow, humming to himself as he reaches around to pull out a single arrow, thin metal needles that are almost invisible to the naked eye. They helped him keep his stealth advantage even after he initiated his first attacks and were enchanted to return to his quiver on command or to his hand should he need them. He takes a breath, eyes focusing on the fleeing men who have managed to get a considerable distance away, well out of the village’s sight. “Let’s see now...right through the spine should do the trick.” He lets the needle fly laughing under his breath as he hears the first body fall to the ground.

“Looks like my middle school fascination with anatomy is finally paying off! Let’s see how accurate I can be with more than one.” This time he grabs three, firing all of them at once and smiling as he hears three more bodies fall to the ground. The final coward is still running but that was fine. His prey was still alive after all. Before the remaining soldier can turn around to see who was following him Gekigami appeared among the body of corpses, the human shrieking as he tumbled to the ground, scrambling to get up before rushing off.

“See how quickly you are abandoned?” He asked, knowing they couldn’t respond with severed spines. The wounds could easily be healed with minimal magic and he didn’t even have to bother with restraining them. Perfect. “You’ll find salvation is truly out of your reach now. Cry out to whatever Gods you have, not even they can save you now.” The demon cackled out, wiping a tear shaking his head. _Is this how Ulbert feels while roleplaying? Am I doing it right? Ugh, I sound so lame!_

He turns around, pressing a finger to his head in order to send a message. _Demiurge, can you hear me?_ He doesn’t have to wait long for a response from the Archfiend. _Of course I can. Might I say the way you dispatched of those insects was truly masterful._ Gekigami rolls his eyes, turning to face the captured victims as he relayed his order to Demiurge. _Actually they’re still alive. Lord Momonga wants us to bring them to Nazarick and interrogate them._ Rather than getting words a response a portal quickly opens beside him, the Archfiend stepping through before walking over to one human, tilting his head curiously.

“So, these are your arrows.” He muses while picking up one of the long silver threads, twirling it in between his fingers before looking to Riku curiously. “Are they coated in paralysis poison perhaps?” Gekigami smirked, shaking his head as he plucks the arrow from Demiurge’s hand, retrieving the rest as well. “For once you’re incorrect Demiurge. I’d go into the details but right now I still have a task to do.” A thought strikes the archer’s mind, looking to his fellow demon, eyes narrowed behind his mask.

“You were awfully quick to get here Demiurge...could it be you were watching?” He swears he sees the tips of the normally composed strategist’s ears turn red, Demiurge clearing his throat while he stands. “There is nothing more pleasing to watch than my Lord’s crushing these lower lifeform’s under their feet. I’ll take these humans to the fifth floor and tell Neuronist to begin her interrogation.” With that he carelessly tosses the limp humans through the gate before making his retreat, Riku raising a brow before shaking his head.

“Your son is weird Ulbert-san.” He muses, tail twitching behind him as his ears pick up the sound of distant movement. “Greater Invisibility.” He whispers, vanishing from sight before running in the direction of the sound, hiding in the trees so he could get a good look at the approaching force. Ah, there was the man he let escape, so this must be his superior. Judging by their vastly different attire he guessed that these attacks might have been part of a greater setup.

His eyes look up, widening behind his mask as his mouth falls open, heavenly light emitting from the angels floating above. Were those Archangel Flames?! They looked like the same ones from Yggdrasil so what were they doing here?! _Gotta retreat! Momonga should know about this!_ With that the archer quickly rushes off, determined to get this possibly life-saving information to his friends.

By the time he had arrived another force had reached the village, men wearing armor marking them as from a different Kingdom. It didn’t matter, however, not when he skidded to a halt and bowed to one knee on instinct. “Lord Ainz!” He called out, startling the knight commander standing before the mage, his eyes blown wide as he looked to the figure kneeling before him. “When did he get here?” “That is my most trust scoute, Arashi. I sent him out to make sure that those were the only soldiers that threatened this place but by his tone it’s safe to assume that is not the case.”

The archer stands up, walking past the human to deliver his message. “There’s a large squadron of mage’s surrounding the village as we speak. If I had to guess this man here is their target.” He nods in Gazzef’s direction, frowning as he moves closer to the other player. “There’s something else.” Briefly, the fox mask is pushed aside, whispering his news to Momonga who tenses, eyes glowing behind his own mask. **”WHAT?!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with another long chapter! We're starting to delve into how Riku's transformation is affecting him and next chapter you'll really see the demon within emerge. Please enjoy and feel free to comment with any questions or thoughts! I really do enjoy hearing from you, it really motivates me to churn these out.


	8. Demon in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slane Theocracy has fallen into the crosshairs of Ainz and Gekigami who are ready to test their mettle on more tangible targets. But while Ainz has his emotional dampener Riku is forced to deal with the fallout as reality and blood rain down upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, cannon typical violence ahead! If you don't like that sort of thing you might want to skip this one.
> 
> _thoughts, telepathic communication_

“The Slane Theocracy.” Ainz hums out, looking out the window to where they were surrounded, Gekigami chuckling as he looked to the commander of these Re-Estize Kingdom warriors. “You’re a very popular man Gazef.” He teased, looking out at the mages and their angels, narrowing his eyes. “To afford this many spellcasters to the death of one man. Who did you piss off?” The scout asked curiously, the commander simply laughing while shaking his head. “It would be easier to list those who do not want me dead. It could be anyone from Emperor Jircniv to the nobles of my own country.”

“I see.” Momonga mused, turning his attention to the villagers gathered around them, looking frightened as their lives were threatened a second time. “Master Ainz.” He looks over his shoulder as the muscular man calls out to him, bowing his head in respect to the grand mage before him. “I understand you aren’t mercenaries but is there any chance I could hire you to aid in this fight?” “I’m afraid not.” The sorcerer quickly stated, looking back to the villagers he had only just saved.

“I will stay back to protect these people. Should your men fall, however, I suppose my hand in the matter will be forced.” He walks over to Gazef while digging into his robes, extending a hand to the knight in offering. Within the gloved palm was a small wooden figure, Gazef looking at it in shock before looking to Ainz. “A good luck charm.” The mage offers, the commander looking to him with mild shock. “You’re giving me a gift?” He asks before smiling, the human pocketing the trinket before looking to the mage. “I’ll treasure it. Take care of them Master Ainz.”

With that the Commander and his men walked out the door, Gekigami watching them with a thoughtful hum, narrowing his eyes slightly. “My Lord.” Albedo whispered, ‘Ainz’ looking down at her curiously. “Why didn’t you just go out there and crush them yourself?” Momonga looks about for a moment, approaching the chief and Enri who had become the two in the village who trusted and respected him the most. “Keep everyone gathered in the center of the village. We’ll keep watch outside.” They nod, quickly moving to coordinate the mage’s orders to hide in one of the buildings as Momonga briefly led the two demons away.

“What looks better, defeating an army of mages alone or rescuing the esteemed knight of the Kingdom from an enemy army?” Arashi chuckles under his breath, resting a hand on his hip as he gazes out onto the battlefield. “You sneaky devil. You’re letting him take the fall so you can take the fame.” The succubus lights up under her helmet, putting her hands together. “Your manipulation of humans is truly masterful Lord Momonga!” “Please, call me Lord Ainz while we’re here.”

He then looks back to the humans for a moment, watching as they gathered up their wounded and began to hide in the fortified building. “Tell me, what do the two of you think of humans?” Albedo, naturally, was the first one to speak up, turning her nose up in disgust. “They are insects, parasites on the world that exist only to be crushed beneath our feet.” _That’s a little extreme!_ Both players thought but Gekigami didn’t have much time to think about his answer as the tank looked to their rogue expectantly. 

“They have their uses.” Riku began, practically hearing Albedo sneers as he continues. “Weak as they are quite numerous. They can provide information and praise your name. One can take their time and break a human, toy with them for hours of amusement.” He chuckles lowly, turning to look back to Albedo. “They are toys to be played with or toyed away, puppets on strings that obey their masters. Strings we shall be pulling before long.” 

This causes the succubus to pause, looking back to the humans as she processes Gekigami’s words. “...You have some valid points Arashi but I still think they are insects.” She grumbled out, Momonga chuckling under his breath as he pats Albedo’s shoulder. “For now let us show them a modicum of respect as not to draw too much attention to ourselves.” The thunder demon snorts, crossing his arms while shaking his head. “Keeping a low profile right now is like the sun trying to hide on a cloudless day.”

“Ah...yes…” Momonga mused, turning about and heading towards the barn. “Are all the villagers accounted for?” The mage asks, the village chief nodding his head in response, Enri being the one to speak up. “Yes, everyone is here. I’m so glad you stayed with us Lord Ainz.” Her eyes turned to the ground, clasping her hands over her heart. “I just hope Gazef is able to push them back. He’s a hero among our people…” “Then on my word he shall not fall here,” Ainz stated, Enri looking up with near sparkling eyes as the sorcerer continues. “I promised you I would save your home and I shall. When the danger has passed, we will let you know.”

He could feel the human knight’s health slowly draining from here, humming to himself as he ponders over the man’s strength. He could become a valuable ally to Nazarick in this world if he saves him but if allowed to live Gazef could easily pose a threat one day. Still, the advantages of his continued existence were too great to ignore so no matter the danger he presented the man would live. For now. _I really should be disturbed at how easy it is to justify someone’s death. But I feel nothing. Not from killing humans, saving them or using them._ Ugh, he really needed to find a way to get rid of this emotional damper.

“It’s time.” He finally said, looking to Albedo who grabbed her ax, getting ready for the coming battle. “You remember the plan, right Arashi?” The archer nods in response, adjusting the arrows on his back with a smile. “You two move on ahead, I make sure the knight doesn’t die and then sneak around to make sure we don’t lose any stragglers.” With that Ainz disappears with the succubus, the thunder demon catching the heavily armored man with ease as he took the mage’s place. “Easy there Gazef. You’re safe now.” He hummed out, the villagers gasping in shock as the knight was laid down

“What happened?” He breathed out, Arashi removing the human’s heavy metal chest plate so he could breathe easier. “How...how am I here?” “You’ll have to forgive Lord Ainz,” Gekigami stated, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a lesser potion, popping it open, “it’s not that he didn’t believe in you or your men. It’s just that he didn’t want to risk you dying.” Gazef looked up at the man in confusion, pausing as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the now broken trinket, letting out a labored laugh. “Ainz...thank you.” With that the human passes out, the demon shaking his head as he pours the potion into his mouth, tilting his head back and watching the mortal body heal.

“Chief. Watch him and make sure his wounds don’t return.” He calls out while heading for the barn doors, pushing them open before looking over his shoulder, the mask hiding his smirk. “I must go to My Lord.” With that the barn doors close behind him, the demon vanishing into the fading light of day and towards the fighting. The archer would wait as suggested in case his arrows were needed but in the likely event they weren’t he would hunt down the stragglers.

His heart began to pound in his chest, mouth splitting into a grin as he ran. Oh yes. Tonight he would hunt!

\----

Of course part of every hunt was preparing for the ambush and that meant partaking in Riku’s least favorite past time. Waiting. Watching the battle from afar he could tell right away these idiots, the ‘Sunlight Scripture’ were going to get massacred. If they were lucky; if they weren’t they’d capture them alive and let Neuronist have them. Deep crimson eyes focused on the plains that served as the battlefield, chuckling as they sent their angels to attack without hesitation.

“Fools. Don’t they know what they’re messing with?” He asked, tilting his head from side to side, tail gently thumping against the ground. “And they just sent out the entire hoard of them like it will make a difference. Closing in on Momonga...aaaaand they’re dead.” He laughs out lazily, ears perking up as the second, larger angel began its’ attack. “Looking confident. Approaching with no sense of self-preservation.” There’s a blink of black light as the creature is turned to ash, Gekigami shaking his head in disappointment.

“Come on, put up a fight!” He growls out as if he could be heard from his hiding place, frowning as he hears the names of familiar spells. Those were all spells that came from Yggdrasil which meant their theory had been correct. The Sunlight Scripture, maybe in the Slane Theocracy, had been in contact with a player. Not a good one though if they couldn’t teach them appraisal magic so they could understand how flat out fucked they were.

Finally, some of the mages in the back begin to flee, the demon grinning ear to ear as he stands up, withdrawing his bow. “Finally!” He beamed, hearing the ‘fly’ spell go off, gathering a small bundle of his needle-like arrows. Pressing ten together made a single normal-sized arrow and he did this two more times to prepare. Once they were near he aimed, the black irises of his eyes blown wide as he fired off all three in one shot. 

The fleeing mages flinched as the arrows shot past them, looking down at their attacker with confusion. “Who is that?” One of the five mumbled, Gekigami waiting one more second for the arrows to separate from their respective bundles. He reaches out, fingers splayed and palm facing up, smirking. “Recall.” To say the mages were shocked when they were suddenly attacked from behind was an understatement, the arrows flying through their bodies as they shot back to Gekigami’s hand.

The demon’s tail flicked eagerly as the bodies began to fall helplessly, aiming the arrows again rather than simply waiting for them to fall. The archer feels every hair stand on edge as he runs towards the bodies while firing, the scent of blood and fear in the air as the mages convulsed with each arrow falling through their form. He lost track of how many attacks he launched before standing below, eyes closed and face turned towards the sky, blood falling like rain. 

A deep, satisfying rumble went through his chest as the blood dripped over his frame, staining his white hair and robe red, shivering as the thrill of a kill coursed through his veins. He was enjoying the feeling so much that he almost forgot what he was doing, eyes flying open as he looked about. “...Shit, I was supposed to capture these guys alive!” Riku groaned out, facepalming himself for getting caught up in, well, whatever that was. Pulling his hand back he stares down at his blood-stained hand, breathing deeply as his eyes dilate. 

Once more every bone in his body quivers in anticipation, a terrifyingly delightful thought crossing his mind. A need that caused the demon’s fangs to ache with want, his mouth to open as he brings his hand to his mouth, tongue outstretched. A taste wouldn’t hurt, right? It’s not _technically_ cannibalism if he no longer has a human body, right? He’s an apex predator and humans are his prey. What’s so wrong about this?

_Gekigami, did you stop them?_ Riku jerks back to reality, breathing heavily as his body shakes, Momonga’s words echoing in his mind as white noise rings in his ears. Was he really just considering eating humans right now?! How in the actual fuck did that get into his head?! _Gekigami. Gekigami are you all right?_ His friend’s voice was growing worried and so the player put one bloody hand to his head, taking a deep breath. _Sorry Suzuki-san. I...I killed them all. I wasn’t really trying too but…._ That was a bald-faced lie if the former human had ever said one. Of course, he meant to kill them, hell, he’d have gone farther if he hadn’t been interrupted!

_Yeah, these guys are about as weak as rats in a tutorial area._ Momonga laughs, pausing for a moment before he speaks again. _Are you ok?_ The tiger lets out a breath, shaking his head as he reaches into his inventory. _I’m fine. This is just...a lot. I’m going back to the tomb, you good to finish up here?_ Silence followed Riku’s words as the demon slid the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown onto his finger, cursing slightly at how the blood was already drying in an unpleasant manner.

_Albedo and I have it from here. Make sure they’re all dead and go back to the tomb, I’ll see you there._ Gekigami nods to himself, taking another deep breath before checking each of the corpses, shivering slightly as he stepped back from the last one. “I’ve got to get out of here.” He mumbled to himself but it wasn’t because he was horrified by what he had done. The archer was proud pleased with his kills, wanting to bask in the hunt and that was what scared him. He was still human. Maybe if he kept telling himself that it would be reality.

Taking a deep breath he focuses on the ring and where he wants to go, vanishing into the night without a trace. His eyes open slowly, finding himself outside of the bathhouse, letting out the breath he had been holding slower than he would have liked to. It was like every inch of his body wanted to cling onto his kill, inside and out. “My Lord!” He looks to the pair of bath attendants rushing over to him, panicked looks on their faces before he raises a hand.

“It’s not my blood.” Those words immediately put the two maids at ease, smiling faintly as they approached him. “Then you are here to take a bath? The men’s is this way,” the ‘human’ follows after them in a near robotic manner, stepping through the threshold as the door is opened for him. “If you’ll put were robes in that basket over there we’ll take them to be cleaned. It will be even more brilliant than when you put it on!” She encouraged before leaving the archer alone.

Riku was thankful for the privacy, not wanting anyone to see how he practically tore his clothes off to throw into the hamper, panting softly as he stares at the bloodstained cloth. With an angry growl, he turns on his heel, grabbing a towel to use while he went to wash the blood and dirt off his lithe frame. “Thank God the guild thought to install modern amenities.” Even though they weren’t exactly ‘modern’. The washroom was lined with statues of beautiful women of different races pouring water out of vases, a bucket, washcloth, and soap resting on a small pedestal in arms reach. 

Riku stands under the steady stream of hot water for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as his arm leans against the wall. He looks up, for the first time noticing that the walls weren’t lined with metal but with mirrors, seeing his own hazy reflection staring back at him. He hesitates before allowing his hand to wipe away the fog, staring at his demonic form for the first time. Red eyes pierced back into his own and he leans forward, opening his mouth wide and feeling his new elongated fangs with his tongue.

He pulls his hair away from one pointed ear, running a finger along it and tugging to make sure it was in fact real before repeating the process with the left. He tugs it so hard he ends up nicking the tender flesh with one clawed hand, jerking away with a hiss. The archer stares down at his hand, the fresh flood washing away a bright crimson amongst the dark copper of the older blood. Arms outstretched, tracing the dark black lines that cover his form, twisting around his flesh from his torse down to his ankles. 

For a moment all Gekigami can do is stare before he grits his teeth, body shivering in a sudden rage as he lashes out, sparks flying as his claws scratch uselessly against the mirror. He tries, again and again, to destroy the demon in his reflection but the thunder demon only ends up tiring himself out, panting heavily as he falls to the ground on his knees. “What am I becoming?” He mumbled, the sound of running water easily drowning his voice out, the question echoing in his mind without an answer.

It might have continued if not for another voice that cuts through the silence. “Riku? Are you well?” He turns around, red eyes blown wide, imagining he looks something like a frightened, wet cat as he stares at the man across the washroom. 

“Demiurge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku is not having a fun time holding onto his humanity when he can still feel every inch of it as it slips away. Anyway I really hoped you all enjoyed this, you all continue to urge and inspire me to write and I hope you are enjoying reading this nearly as much as I am writing it. As usual if you have any questions, would like something cleared up or just want to gush with me about the fic, feel free to comment!


	9. A different perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ainz and Riku are away Demiurge keeps a careful watch over the two and their conquests. He watches and admires the intelligence and fatal beauty Riku possessed, learning more about him than anticipated. Whether or not what he learns is true is another thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon typical violence and some mildly nsfw content. Enjoy!

“Maximum security?” Demiurge repeated back to Sebas, who nodded his head in agreement with the demon’s words. “Yes. Lords Momonga and Gekigami have left for a village on Nazarick’s borders with the company of Albedo. I suspect they intend to test their powers on the humans the soldiers attacking the town.” The demon tenses at those words, his tail swaying in mild agitation as he processes what that meant. The last two Supreme Beings were away from Nazarick and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“I see.” He mumbled, moving to the throne room where he could better control the defenses of Nazarick. “Were scouts sent along with them?” He asked Sebas, who was following behind him, the butler nodding in acknowledgment. “Only those who can use stealth and invisibility skills but I believe it will be more than what is necessary to protect our Lord should a true foe appear.” He stops in his tracks as Demiurge ascends to the throne where the controls could be accessed, sending a Tomb wide alert to increase defenses. 

“You seem agitated Demiurge.” The butler pointed out after having observed the increasing sway of his comrade’s tail, the defense commander letting out a huff while shaking his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The demon state’s bluntly, Sebas thinking for a moment before he looks to the mirror of remote observation beside the throne. Albedo had used it to locate Lord Momonga’s exact location but had left it on shortly after her departure. He was never one to encourage behavior that might go against their Lord’s but at the same time Demiurge being on edge might affect his ability to command should the Tomb come under attack in their master’s absence. 

“Well, the Mirror of Remote Viewing seems to still be active. Perhaps Albedo left it as such so you could observe our Lords’ in action and provide support if needed.” Demiurge stopped moving the screens in front of him for a moment, looking down to Sebas and then over to the side at the mirror. He knew exactly what the butler was doing and there was a chance that doing so would be acting against the wishes of the Supreme Beings. Yet he could not deny that having the mirror close by in case Gekigami needed help.

“Perhaps she did. Thank you Sebas, you may go now.” He states plainly, waiting until the man had left the throne room entirely before he walked over to the mirror, retrieving it and bring it over to where he was working. He moves the image through the mirror until he finds the three hovering in the sky, descending into the massacre from below. Demiurge smiles at the sight of the crimson-stained sleeve of Gekigami’s kimono, confirming he had partaken in the slaughter of these filthy humans.

Seeing no threat to his Lord of fiance his mind is put at ease, concentrating on securing the tomb until from the corner of his eye he noticed Gekigami leaving out on his own. Curiously he reaches out to the mirror to follow the archer in his task, smirking as the man appeared to chase after the soldiers that Lord Ainz had previously allowed to flee. He watches intently as he draws his bow back, frowning when he saw nothing on the bow’s string. Yet when the bow’s string was released a human almost immediately went down, Demiurge raising a brow at the perplexing riddle.

This time he zooms in on the bow, intent to learn the secret of the man’s invisible attack. Even then he needs to squint his eyes to see what he had been missing the first time; the small silver line that was Gekigami’s arrow of choice. To hit a target with such a small arrow with such accuracy required incredible skill and he couldn’t help but grin when three humans fell at the same time. “Beautiful.” He breathed out, zooming out to watch Gekigami collect his quarry, humming gently to himself before he looked back to his screens.

Then he heard Gekigami’s voice in his mind, a bright smile coming across his face as he turns around and adjusts his suit in the mirror. He was never what one might call a vain individual but he took pride in his appearance, running a hand over his slicked-back hair, adjusting tie with a smile. Then he opens a portal, stepping through to join Gekigami on the open field, preening before Lord Ulbert’s brother.

His eyes then turned to the silver arrows, kneeling down and plucking the silver needle sticking out through the middle of the man’s spine. A paralyzing shot to be sure though there had to be something more. “So, these are your arrows.” Demiurge hummed out, twirling the arrow between his fingers, feeling how surprisingly cold the needle was despite having gone straight through a body. “Are they coated in paralysis poison perhaps?” The demon asks as he stands up, all while examining the arrow closely to try and find some sort of extra implement to the otherwise simply elegant weapon.

“For once you’re incorrect Demiurge. I’d go into the details but right now I still have a task to do.” The demon frowns in mild confusion as Gekigami plucks the arrow from his fingers, looking at the other with a raised brow. Well, that was such a waste; if it really was just an arrow then that meant these humans felt no pain upon impact. It boggled the archfiend’s mind why such an opportunity to begin these low life’s suffering would go to waste. 

“You were awfully quick to get here Demiurge...could it be you were watching?” Those words caused the evil being to freeze, hearing glass shatter in his mind as he was caught in the act. Demiurge catches himself quickly, standing up while clearing his throat to appear calm and collected rather than embarrassed. “There is nothing more pleasing to watch than my Lord’s crushing these lower lifeform’s under their feet.” He says while opening a portal to Nazarick’s frozen prison. “I’ll take these humans to the fifth floor and tell Neuronist to begin her interrogation.” With that he begins tossing the humans through the portal, entering quickly after the last body and closing it shut behind them.

“Of course he would notice! He probably knew I was watching him the entire time!” Demiurge hissed to himself, smacking his head with the palm of his head, shutting his eyes, breath coming out in puffs of cold air. He pulls off his glasses, glancing down at his newest playthings, frowning. “I wonder. Can you even feel the cold like this?” He asked, kneeling down and yanking one man by his hair, forcing him to look up at his jeweled eyes. “If I cut you or your friend, will you know whose blood it is? If I cut off a foot from you and show it to you, will you be able to tell it’s your’s?”

He pauses, a lightbulb turning on in his mind as he cackles, letting the human drop to the ground uselessly. “Of course! It wasn’t about physical pain it was about the psychological torment!” Demiurge grinned, looking down at the humans to mock them, his eyes lighting up. “I can only imagine what it was like, running for your lives, freedom so close, feeling the air in your lungs, the dirt beneath your feet and then suddenly, nothing!” The gems in his eyes nearly glow as his tail began to wag faster, his mind racing with each new thought.

“You must have looked down to try and find what hit you but I bet you couldn’t see Gekigami’s needles. It must have been as if your body suddenly stopped and the chance you had vanished while the last of you ran away without so much as looking back!” Demiurge cackled, hearing his tail smack against an ice-covered pillar, the sound echoing through the empty prison and causing him to stop, catching his breath and wiping a tear from his eye. 

“What immortal hand or eye, could frame such fearful symmetry?” Demiurge mused, hearing the attendants of Neuronist approaching. “There you are.” He mused, motioning to the human trash laid at his feet. “Heal these humans and then have Neauronist begin her interrogation. I would oversee it myself but until Lord Momonga returns I am over the defense of the tomb.” He sighs, shaking his head as he turns on his heel, opening another portal. “I do envy her. It’s been a long time since we’ve had fresh creatures to toy with.” With those words said he steps back through the portal, moving back to his position in front of the screens to continue his work.

Of course, he kept an eye of his masters the entire time, watching as Lord Momonga masterfully manipulates the soldiers of the nearby kingdom, approaching the blasphemous mages with confidence. Meanwhile Gekigami had taken a flanking position, waiting for anyone foolish enough to try and escape their inevitable flank. Honestly, it would be so much easier for them to bow to their superiors and offer their lives to the Supreme Beings.

He snorts as one human foolishly lobs a pebble in the direction of their Lord, Albedo reflecting the shot straight at the sender, knocking his head clean off. “Well done Albedo.” The demon muses, pausing as some of the humans begin to run away from the fight, chuckling. “Now then,” he shifts the mirror back to his fiance, (such a lovely word), smiling fondly as the archer moves into an attacking position. “What shall you do, Riku?” He breathes out softly, watching expectantly as the man launches himself forward.

He can already tell this time will be far different from earlier, the man gathering several bunches of arrows rather than single needles. Demiurge eagerly turns the mirror to the fleeing humans, zooming in on them so he can get a close eye on the carnage. He knows something special is going to happen when the bundles miss their marks and sure enough they separate before suddenly defying gravity and shooting downwards. His smile splits into a sharp-toothed grin as the bodies convulse in the air, a rain of silver and crimson trickling down.

The process is repeated twice, three, no, four times, at least he thinks. The bodies are torn apart by the rain of arrows and while their ragdoll like forms are a sight to behold he’s even more eager to see the thunder demon’s reaction. Green eyes widen, a gasp leaving his throat as his mouth hangs open. There the Supreme Being stands beneath it all, arms outstretched, face turned upwards, embracing the downpour of blood. Purest white is stained crimson with blood and in that moment something snaps into place and Demiurge’s heart skips a beat. 

“Ah,” he breathes out, a hand reaching up and laying over his own heart, Demiurge completely mesmerized by the tiger demon in the mirror. He had tortured countless humans, seen the forty-one Supreme Being’s stand in all their glory but in that moment the strategist could honestly say he had never seen a more beautiful sight. His heart fluttered, stomach doing flips, even feeling a bit of drool pass the corner of his lips. Was this what was driving Albedo and Shalltear crazy these days? 

His affixation grows into concern however, perking up as Gekigami suddenly jerks his hand down, seeming noticeably distressed by something. The defense commander's concern grows further as the tiger begins to pace before opening a portal and retreating through it, looking to the screens and noting the man had emerged at the baths. Demiurge bites his lip as his eyes dart between the mirror and the screens, noting that Albedo and Lord Momonga walked away unharmed from the fight. They would no doubt be returning shortly.

_Demiurge, can you hear me?_ The archfiend grows stiff at his Lord’s voice ringing his head, fearing that the sorcerer had somehow heard his blasphemous thoughts. He had just been entertaining the idea of leaving his incredibly important post to check on his fiance who was undoubtedly unharmed but still somehow distressed. _Yes, My Lord._ _Albedo and I will be returning to Nazarick soon. I would like you to check on Gekigami...he says he’s unharmed but he has always been the sort to deny it when something is wrong._ Somewhere shortly after Lord Momonga’s request, the demon began to walk, opening a portal to the bathhouses without a second thought.

_ Of course, Lord Momonga. I will check in on him immediately._ With that he passes through the portal, taking in a breath to compose himself, spotting one of the maids assigned to the bathhouse carrying the stained kimono calmly out of the changing room to be washed. “Excuse me, maid.” She pauses, the woman perking up and bowing to Demiurge, looking up at him after doing so. “Sekken, correct?” She nods in acknowledgment, smiling up at the archfiend. “That is right. I am thankful the Supreme Lord Momonga blessed me with a name.”

Before they were teleported here to this world a large majority of the maids were simply named ‘Maid’, which was perfectly fine by them. Lord Momonga, however, had seen that each maid had given each individual a name in order to keep things streamlined, a stroke of brilliance in Demiurge’s mind and a treasure that the servants would covet for all eternity. Now was not the time to reminiscence on the past however, he had a task to complete. 

“How is Lord Gekigami?” Demiurge asked, Sekken’s smile fading, looking to the door leading to the changing room, frowning slightly. “He is unwounded.” She began, looking back to the Floor Guardian with a worried expression. “He seems troubled though. His eyes looked distant like he was thinking about something else.” She stated, The guardian frowning before he waved her off gently. “I see. Thank you Sekken, you may go.” She bows once more before she headed to the washrooms to clean the stained silk.

Demiurge then turns to the changing room doors, taking in a breath before heading through the doors, the sound of running water filling his ears. He takes a few steps forward to pass into the men’s washroom before stopping, hand hovering near the door before he jerked it back. “It’s very rude to walk in on someone while bathing.” He muttered, tail twitching as he thought, beginning to pace. “I need to check on Riku though...but he’s my fiance!” He hissed out, removing his glasses and snapped them shut, tucking them into his pocket. 

“It would be unbecoming of me to simply barge in there! Lord Momonga told me to check on him though.” He debates the dilemma set before him, weighing respecting the archer’s privacy or following the Supreme One’s orders. When he hears the sound of metal running along glass though he doesn’t get to answer, panic-filled him for a moment as his emotions cause him to barge into the room. “Riku. Are you well?” The demon asked, looking to the demon kneeling on the ground, hand resting on the glass mirror in front of him.

The look of desperation in Gekigami’s ruby eyes made his heartache, taking a hesitant step forward. “Demiurge,” Riku whispers out, the demon unable to help himself as he quickly closed the distance between them, not caring as water poured over him and drenching his precious suit, prioritizing the tiger’s well being instead. “Are you injured?” Demiurge asked, kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his cheek, his expression growing concerned.

Gekigami stares for a moment, opening his mouth to reassure the other that he was fine when the strategist began to comb him over for wounds. “Even the slightest scratch can cause great pain if tinted with poison.” “Demiurge.” Riku began, face growing red as the man’s hands ran over his form slowly, checking over his pale flesh for any strange marks. “You mustn't be silent if something is bothering you Riku. I am here to support you and bearing this burden by yourself causes Lord Momonga great grief.” 

“Demiurge.” This time Gekigami spoke with more conviction, his tail thumping against the ground in agitation as the demon continued to gloss over his body for wounds, fingers pressing into every curve and contour of the thunder demon’s form. “If Lord Ulbert found out I let any harm befall you he would,” “DEMIURGE!” Gekigami roared out, the only warning of his passive ability activating being the crackle of electricity before his static shield activated.

Normally he would believe such an attack wouldn’t do too much damage to the Floor Guardian but they were both wet and surrounded by water. Thus when lightning struck it sent the demon rolling across the room, landing somewhere in the middle of it with a groan. “For the love of Ainz Ooal Gown would you listen?!” Gekigami growled out, exiting the spray of water and wrapping a towel around his waist. “I am fine! Just got covered in human blood is all! I don’t need you to play doctor for that!” He growled out, stomping across the room to where the door separating the washroom and the hot springs was. 

“I am going to soak if Momonga needs me he can find me there.” With that the archer disappeared beyond the door, Demiurge staring up at the ceiling in confusion. What had he done wrong? He was just checking Gekigami for wounds, using his hands to move the informant about and...ah. The realization of what he had done, the man banging his head on the ground, closing his eyes. How could he be so stupid?! He had let his emotions get the better of him and got carried away.

The Archfiend’s face burned with embarrassment before he stands up, opening a portal back to the seventh floor, retreating back to his temple. The water drenching his clothes made the heat of his home feel sweltering but this was a small punishment for the crime he had committed. How was he supposed to go forward with his courtship when he had been so stupid?! 

For a moment the former NPC wondered why Lord Ulbert did not give him any sort of insight on how such a thing should be done was beyond him. More than likely Itsuki had wanted their courtship to be natural without giving either side any cheats. That sounded right, both a test and a way to tease poor Demiurge, one that the demon now felt he had failed miserably. How was he supposed to come back from this when he had so very clearly violated Gekigami’s personal privacy?!

Then a lightbulb in his head lit up, hope springing forth in his chest as he recalled something. There was one person in the tomb of Nazarick who was always calm, even one he had a hundred men and women who would throw themselves at his feet. A man whose tactical knowledge rivaled his own and one who was clearly closer to Riku than all the other NPCs combined!

_Lord Momonga?_ Demiurge messages the mage without hesitation, getting a quick response from his lord now that he was back in Nazarick. _Ah, Demiurge. I was just about to call you. I wanted to discuss what Albedo and I learned while away and what Neuronist has ringed from our guests so far._ Perfect! They could discuss tactics alone and then Demiurge could ask the grand mage about Gekigami. Perhaps he should go ahead and ask him for permission to openly court the thunder demon as well?

_Of course my Lord. I’m on my way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, overthinking, the fatal flaw of the massively intelligent. Demiurge has his hands full, literally and figuratively. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any questions, concerns or just want to gush about the story let me know!


	10. Love advice from a virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demiurge beseeches Lord Momonga for help in courting his fledgling love while Momonga tries to determine what to do with this new information. All while trying to appear to be the master of love that the demon thinks he is, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone! Hit a creative nose dive over the winter break but hey I'm back now and I'm going to try and post more regularly. Also, trying out a bit of a new writing style but as always if you have any comments you'd like to add I'm more than happy to read them! Enjoy!

Suzuki was worried about Riku. The demonic tiger had left the field in something of a panic and that Momonga couldn’t feel those emotions for himself made him wonder why. Something must have happened during his battle with the Sunlight Scripture but what it could have been the mage was uncertain of. Judging by the pure weaknesses of the ‘Ultimate Weapon’ they had produced these humans had been incapable of harming them and from what his scouts could tell it was more like the demon massacred the poor fleeing souls. Perhaps that was the problem? Had it been too easy and he became agitated or something else?

‘Being an emotionless Overlord is tougher than I thought it would be. How am I supposed to understand people when I can’t feel what they do?’ Momonga thought to himself, looking up from his expansive oak desk when a knock came from the door to his left. “Enter.” He called out as he removed the locking enchantment from the doors, swinging open to reveal the defense commander who strolled in with a neutral expression on his face. “Right on time. I was just thinking of some questions I’d like to ask you.”

“My apologies for not arriving sooner,” Demiurge stated with a low bow, remaining with his head hanging low as he stared at the ground. The Overlord could not know how nervous the demon was about this meeting, could not hear how his heart was hammering against the imp’s chest. It was strange how he refused to look at him and Momonga waved his hand in the commander’s direction to get him to return his gaze.

“It’s all right Demiurge. Though I sense something is troubling you.” Demiurge tenses at his master’s words, tail twitching nervously as he stands up straight and forces himself to meet the Overlord’s eyes. He takes a deep breath before beginning his report, knowing that was more important than his own troubles in the grand scheme of things.

“Nothing occurred while you and Lord Gekigami were absent my lord. All is proceeding according to the schedule. Nazarick has been hidden, the scouts have returned with full reports and the servants are all abiding to your meal schedule.” Demiurge began, lifting his list with a soft smile on his face. “As expected your system is truly impeccable. That you have found it in you to allow us such comforts is a testament to your mercy.” The demon proclaimed proudly, feeling the Overlord’s eyes stare into him for a moment before he speaks. 

“Then you have a concern about Gekigami,” Momonga concludes, looking at Demiurge as he tenses, eyes looking off to the side as he rests his chin in one skeletal hand. “I admit I have my own concerns. He is...not usually in the middle of battle like he was today. He is a spy and a scout, seen yet hardly ever felt. With the current situation however, I have had to ask him to take a more proactive role in the guild’s efforts.” His words cause Demiurge’s head to perk up, the demon’s mind absorbing this new information about their spymaster until everything came into place.

“I see! Yes, that must be why he was so distressed.” No, it’s Momonga’s turn to perk up a bit, the demon readjusting his glasses as he goes on. “As a non-combat unit Lord Gekigami has always been afforded distance from battles such as these. With no way to know his own power, it must have been overwhelming to realize just how high he stands above the insects of this world. Also, as a spy, he must always have his instincts reined in. By exposing himself to combat he was allowed to bask in his true nature after possibly years of tightly coiled control.”

Momonga stutters for a moment, clearing his throat and sitting up a bit straighter. He doubted that Demiurge was right about all of it but he did reveal one important fact the human had glossed over. Riku’s new instincts. If Momonga was emotionless because he was an Elder Lich King then Gekigami must be bombarded with new instincts he had no idea what to make of, regardless of him being the more human of the two of them. In fact, being more human that Momonga was likely the cause of Gekigami’s stress in the fight and coupled with these new instincts...yeah. He could see Riku breaking down just a bit.

Not that the denizens of Nazarick ever had to know that. “Correct. As expected of you Demiurge, you picked up on it quickly.” The mage says, filing the false information away for later. He’d ask Riku how he was holding up the next chance he got but he was stupid to think that his friend’s new demonic form didn’t have side-effects like his own did. He’d have to make up for his thoughtlessness somehow in the future. 

“Not quickly enough I fear.” The defense commander’s voice snapped the Overlord out of his thoughts, red eyes focusing on the imp as he actually fidgeted from side to side. “I fear I have overstepped my bounds.” He goes on, standing straight and facing Momonga head-on, content with whatever punishment he would receive but it was better his lord hear it from him rather than anyone else. “When you asked me to check up him Lord Gekigami was already in the baths. At first, I was content to wait for him to emerge seeing as the bath attendants told me that he appeared uninjured but then I heard a crash.”

Uncharacteristically he blushes, going on as he recounts the details of what had occurred in the showers. “I’m afraid I let my emotions get the best of me. I rushed in to find him on his knees and immediately went to his side to check him for any injuries but did not find a scratch. But,” he clears his throat, “my methods were, in a word, invasive. While Gekigami did see fit to strike me I understand if you see it fit to punish me further.” With that the imp lowers his head, waiting for the Overlord’s judgment as the man stared at him in mild shock.

Invasive? Why would he...oh. Oh. Momonga sighed, placing a hand over his face and shaking his head. _Really I don’t know what I was expecting. Of course, Demiurge would get out of hand with such a simple task._ He removes his hand, leaning back in his plush chair and waving a hand at Demiurge. “I think the lingering embarrassment of what you’ve done is enough. Just remember that if something was wrong physically Gekigami would have said so. Besides,” he chuckles under his breath, smiling as a thought crossed his mind, “I believe Ulbert would be pleased to see you fretting over Gekigami so.”

When he lifts his head Demiurge is wearing a smile, readjusting his glasses as a weight lifted off his shoulders. “Thank you Lord Momonga. Your mercy knows no bounds.” He states, putting his hands behind his back, tail flicking in anticipation. “I am pleased to hear you say that. I can only hope that Lord Ulbert’s faith in me was not misplaced.” To Momonga’s shock the imp’s expression actually grows fond, soft and caring as his thoughts seem to drift away. “I suppose this is why father instructed me to court Gekigami properly before our marriage. I have much to learn about him apparently.”

“Yes. It will take time for you to truly understand him as a…” The gears in his head slowly stop turning, staring off into nothing for a brief moment until they snap into place. _MARRIAGE?!?!?!_ Momonga thought to himself, feeling his mouth fall open almost comically. Standing up he quickly covers his mouth and coughs to hide his shock, Demiurge tilting his head to the side. “Do not worry, I’m fine. Just...thinking of something Ulbert once told me!” Momonga blurted out, waving his hand while he absorbs this new information.

Demiurge smiles, tail swaying easily from side to side as he recalls the moment his father granted him permission to marry the white demon. “I must admit when he first informed me I was shocked as well. Back then Lord Gekigami was, to put it bluntly, a brat.” He chuckles, shaking his head side to side, completely disregarding how Momonga was not looking at him. “I should have never questioned the foresight of a Supreme Being, especially not my father. Truly he has made a wise decision.” He trails off briefly, his tail stopping as he looks to his Lord. 

“Do you believe we are a good match, Lord Momonga?” He asks hesitantly, the skeleton covering his face as he continues to try and process this new information. 

Marriage?! Where had Demiurge gotten that idea? Why did he think Ulbert had any part in this. As a wave of energy calms him down he suddenly recalls the contract Ulbert gave him, as all new members needed to be approved by the Guild Leader. Even though Riku hadn’t joined at the time Suzuki still needed to look over the contract. He remembers asking about the bottom clause and how the dark mage had brushed it off as flavor text, an embarrassing whim that he begged him not to look further into.

_Ulbert-san, what were you thinking? It’s bad enough I have to worry about Albedo and Shalltear jumping me, now I have to watch out for Riku!_ He paused after this thought, the words rolling over his mind for a moment, along with the many, many times that Riku teased Momonga about his harem. He tapped his fingers against his boney cheek, the mage staring off into space before his eyes flashed. _Screw it! If I have to deal with this bullshit, so does he!_ The Overlord thought, looking over his shoulder when he heard Demiurge’s tail nervously tapping on the ground.

“Ah, my apologies Demiurge. I was just remembering something that Ulbert and I once discussed.” Ainz began, turning to fully face the demon imp strategist, sitting back down in his chair. “He cared about Gekigami a great deal, as you already know. It’s why Ulbert was always trying to bribe him into a more prominent position in the guild but Gekigami preferred the freedom being an informant gave him.” He leans back, trying to look as important as possible, even going as far as folding his hands in front of him on the desk, placing his chin on top of him as he thought.

“Above all else Ulbert wanted him to have a comfortable, happy life. I’m sure that’s why he decided to arrange this marriage; you’re a good match for each other.” He watches Demiure’s tail go still, the demon taking a deep breath as he seemed to absorb this information. A couple of seconds pass and then the demon bows deeply to his Lord.

“Thank you Lord Momonga. I couldn’t be more happy to hear those words for you. Although now I am forced to ask a favor of you.” Demiurge looks down at his feet sheepishly for a moment, standing up a bit straighter before facing the Overlord once more. “It occurs to me that I have no idea where to start in courting Gekigami.” He doesn’t notice how the master mage freezes up at those words, clearing his throat as he straightens his tie. “I’ve seen how Albedo and Shalltear go about trying to woo you and it’s obvious it makes you uncomfortable. Yet it leaves me with a complex problem.”

Demiurge rubs his chin while closing his eyes, rolling the issues over in his mind to try and find a solution. “Gekigami is a being that deserves to be worshipped properly. I thought of perhaps building a shrine in his honor but I fear I would be coming on too strong. Yet I am worried if I do not proclaim my devotion properly he may not believe that my love for him is pure.” He hummed out, taking his lord’s silence as him being in deep thought.

Suzuki was torn between laughing and panicking, glad that his ‘emotional buff’ kept those emotions from out worldly showing. He hadn’t thought that his friend’s NPC would approach him for romantic advice, though he at least acknowledged that there was such a thing as coming on too strong. He could just tell him to go with what he felt was right just to mess with Gekigami though something was telling him that he didn’t want to see what a shrine built by Demiurge would look like. If he didn’t give an answer though Demiurge might question his brilliant Overlord and it would be better to keep any doubt from entering his servants mind.

That wasn’t including the fact that Demiurge was saying that he was in love with the crimson and white demon. It brought back memories of how he altered Albedo’s profile. She was in love with him due to Momonga’s influence and despite the fact that she had attempted to alleviate his guilt multiple times now he couldn’t ignore that fact. Manufactured love was not any type of love at all. So for the sake of Ulbert’s son he had to ask some questions first.

“Demiurge.” He spoke in a commanding tone to grab the strategist’s attention, standing up once more and approaching the man slowly. “Forgive me if you find this intrusive but I have to ask you a question. Ulbert didn’t tell you to love him, did he?”

It surprised the demon that his lord was worried about such a thing but then again he could understand where it was coming from easily. “Ah I see. You are worried that I merely love him because my father influenced me to do so, as you influenced Albedo.” He remains silent for a moment, worried how Momonga-sama would react when he heard the truth he was asking for. He could not ignore a command from his Overlord however and so the imp decided his best choice was to give him what was asking for.

Before the demon can begin Ainz raises his hand, gently tapping at his own eyesockets. “Could you remove your glasses for me Demiurge. Just for this conversation.”

The demon tilts his head slightly in confusion before his tail flicks as understanding dawns on him. “Of course my Lord.” He removes his glasses without further complaint, marveling at how seriously Lord Ainz was taking this. He must be watching his every move to determine how truthful Demiurge was being with this confession so rather than keeping up his normal walls he decided it was best to be as sincere as possible. 

Best to start at the beginning. “When I first met Gekigami I honestly thought of him as nothing more than a weak pet that Lord Ulbert took under his wing. I couldn’t understand why my father seemed so fond of him, or how someone like this strange white demon could be his brother.” His eyes soften, as much as gems can, his tail slowly swaying as he continues reminiscing on the things he remembered. “Every time I saw him thereafter I saw how he was growing stronger. I watched this weak cub turn into a vicious animal and it became clear that the reason Lord Ulbert had taken such an interest in him was that he saw the potential Gekigami had.”

“I began to admire him for his determination to become stronger. I was pleased he did not desire to be stronger than the Supreme Beings who put him on his path and was content to stand but a step behind them. I reveled in how he eagerly described conning fools with useless information and was surprised by the treasures he obtained with his own power. I do not know when exactly I fell in love with him but I do know that moment I realized it was love and not mere obsession.” His tail sways slightly, tone growing wistful as he recalls the image he saw earlier that night.

“I was,” he hesitates, realizing that his master did not know he had been watching them through the mirror, shifting nervously as he continued, “forgive me My Lord, but I was keeping an eye on Lord Gekigami through the Mirror of Remote Viewing and I saw how he dispatched those pathetic humans from the Sunlight Scripture. How the blood fell upon him like rain, how he basked in it while it dyed his pure white hair crimson.” As he goes on his words come out in something of a lustful growl his tail wagging so fast until it literally snaps the demon out of his daze.

Demiurge blushes, actually blushes while clearing his throat, looking away from his Lord as he scrambles to regain his composure. “Forgive me Lord Momonga. Once I would not hesitate that there was no sight greater in this or any other world than the Supreme Beings gathered together in the glow of Nazarick’s light. Now, however, I have to say that there is nothing more wonderous than my love bathed in blood and moonlight.” 

Suzuki remains silent for a moment, allowing Demiurge’s words to sink in before he makes his verdict. _Shit! He really is in love with him!_ He thinks, watching the demon put his glasses back over his eyes, the demon looking to him expectantly, hands behind his back. “I see.” Ainz trailed off, thinking for a moment before he places a hand on Demiurge’s shoulder. “Thank you for being honest with me Demiurge. I’m pleased to know you’re not doing this just because Ulbert-san put you up to it.” He turns and returns to his chair, leaning back as he thinks. _As much as I want to mess with Gekigami though I really should encourage Demiurge to keep things tame. There’s no telling what he’d be willing to do to prove his devotion._

“As long as courting Gekigami does not get in the way of your duties I will allow it.” The Overlord began, tapping his fingers on the desk before he continued. “As for advice, that is more difficult than one might believe. Every individual, every relationship is different, with their own compliments and conflicts. The only wisdom I can give you is if you truly feel for Gekigami as you do he’d appreciate hearing it.” As much as he wanted Gekigami to suffer as he did, Ainz really couldn’t afford to have his strategist going out of his way to seduce the informant like Albedo did him.

After all, he knew the bios of each and every NPC in Nazarick and Demiurge was by far the one he was most afraid of. The last thing anyone needed was the demonic strategist courting Gekigami with the same enthusiasm Shalltear and Albedo used for him.

“Of course not Lord Momonga. Your orders and the benefit of Nazarick will always be above my own happiness. I am sure Gekigami feels the same way.” Demiurge states with a calm, content smile on his face, Momonga leaning back in his chair before speaking up once more.

“Now then, if I may change the subject. I would like you to gather the Floor Guardians and many of the servants and have them report to the throne chamber in an hour's time. I have an important announcement I need to make.” He watches the strategist perk up before bowing deeply to his lord, tail swaying slowly side to side. 

“Of course my Lord. I am sure all of your servants shall be eager to heed your every command.” With this the demon leaves his Master’s chambers, hands behind his back as he thinks about how he should approach this. Obviously he would give Lord Momonga’s demand to the Guardians and servants first but save Gekigami-san for last. It would give him enough time to think of what to say to him. Surely it would.

In fact, by the time he had summoned each of the Guardians to the throne room he had composed sonnets in his mind to his fiance’s beauty. He would sweet the scarlet eyed demon off his feet and courtship would begin with ease! It was the only expected outcome with the strategic mind his father granted him. He was the creation of Lord Ulbert Alain Odle! Son to the Demon of Great Disaster, Guardian of the Seventh floor and possessor of a strategic mind only rivaled by one! This would be flawless!

“Demiurge.” The sound of his name coming from behind him actually startled the demon, tail becoming stiff as he turned to face the owner of that velvet voice. Riku stopped within arms reach of him, meeting him with a raised brow and a hand on his hip, tiger tail flitting from side to side. 

“Lord Gekigami-san! I mean, Riku-san! I mean…” He trails off, clearing his throat while looking off to the side, all the carefully composed words burning to ash in his mind, leaving him scrambling for the bits and pieces that remained. “I...forgive me. For what happened earlier, I mean.” He bows deeply, hoping to gain some time to compose himself before the pure white tiger. “I should not have invaded your privacy so grievously.”

Gekigami simply stares at the other for a moment before sighing, running a hand over his face before he shakes his head in turn. “It’s fine Demiurge, really. I must have sounded distressed.” Looking to the side the informant’s hands clench momentarily, taking a deep breath before responding. “I just needed some time to think. Alone.” He reaffirmed, Demiurge standing up straight while adjusting his tie.

“Regardless my response to your distress was borderline perverse. Not the sort of attention I believe my father would approve of.” The Imp mumbles sheepishly, looking to his shoes as he waits for Gekigami’s response. He expects a slap, perhaps another bout of lightning, but what he receives instead is a different sort of shocking. 

Having stepped closer to his friend’s creation, Gekigami gently puts a hand on his head and strokes his hair, smiling up at him when Demiurge jerks to face him. “You know, Itsuki would overreact to things regarding those close to him as well. Even with Touch Me-san, and he HATED him!” Gekigami laughed out, removing his hand before stepping back, still smiling at the slightly blushing demon. “I’m sure that he’d be pleased that you’re taking the health of those he cares for so seriously. He created you to protect us in our time of need, after all, it’s only natural for you to have such a reaction.”

Then he turns on his heel, walking away from his fiance and down the wall, calling out over his shoulder. “Now then, we should see what Lord Momonga wants from us. It wouldn’t do for us to be late!” He calls out, Demiurge standing there with a stunned expression on his face, clearing his throat.

“Ah, yes, I’ll follow you momentarily!” He calls out as his love disappears through a portal, remaining standing still before he lets out a frustrated growl, punching the wall hard enough to crack. WHY?! It had been so easy to sing Riku’s praises to Lord Momonga, the man he respected above all others, yet when the moment of truth came he froze! What was wrong with him?! Was it a sickness perhaps? A strange new condition that Lord Gekigami possessed maybe?

“Well, well, well. I never thought I’d see this.” Demiurge’s eyes shot open and he turns quickly to face whoever had been spying on him with a snarl. The soft click of heels reaches his ears as Shalltear steps out of the shadows, hiding her smile with an elegant fan as ruby eyes focused on him. “The brilliant Demiurge, master tactician and brilliant defense commander beaten so ruthlessly, and without a single punch thrown.” She steps past him, feeling the agitation radiating off the demon general as she hums in thought. “Could it be...our dearest Demiurge is in love?” She coos out, snapping the fan shut for effect.

Well….shit.


	11. Problems and Solutions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gekigami shares with Ainz his concerns about their shrinking humanity. Meanwhile Shalltear forces Demiurge to face a hard truth he had not before considered. 
> 
> Both Ainz and Shalltear offer their advice. Some might be better than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, having equal parts angst and fluff. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

“Momonga,” Gekigami calls out as he steps out of the portal to the bottom of the steps, the Overlord looking down at him and ushering him up to his side. He knows it’s a sign that Suzuki sees him as an equal but Riku doesn’t feel like they’re on the same level; not even close. Ok, so they were both level one hundred, but Momonga carefully picked each of his classes, each skill and eventually unlocked a hidden class. Meanwhile, Gekigami just picked the classes that best met his own ends with no real plan so while he was a force to be reckoned with it was only with the added addition the items he wore.

Thus he respectfully remains on the last step before the throne, smiling up at him. 

He turns when he hears the final portal open, Shalltear walking in first, followed by Demiurge. The informant can’t pinpoint how or why but Demiurge appeared to be a bit tense while Shalltear looked to be her insufferably smug self. He frowned at the sight, wondering what could have possibly gotten the better of his friend’s creation but he couldn’t ask, not now when his fellow human was about to speak.

“I thank you all for coming on such notice. It pleases me to see such loyalty in my subordinates.” The Liche began, watching as the servants began to preen in their knelt states at the man’s praise. “I have much to tell you all and there are many things to do but first,” he raises his hand to the ceiling, “Greater Break Item!” 

Gekigami looks to the flags, eyes widening when the flag bearing Momonga’s Crest and name burns and falls to the floor, looking back to the Guild Leader in confusion. “From this day forth I shall no longer be Momonga. This world will know me as Ainz Ooal Gown! You shall call me ‘Ainz’.” He steps forward, golden staff connecting to the ground with a commanding ‘clack’. “Any who have objections, voice them now!”

“We hear your name and revel in it Lord Ainz,” Albedo called out, raising her head along with many others. “Glory to the Overlord! Glory to the God of Death! Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown!” The chorus of voices echoes off the walls, Gekigami frowning slightly before turning his attention to Momonga, well, Ainz. Why change his name to? It hardly meant anything in this strange new world, carrying none of the weight it did when this was all still a game. Wait….Ahah!

_Heh, just as I’d expect a Guild Leader to think. _Riku mused to himself, looking up at Suzuki with newfound respect. _No one knew much about Ainz Ooal Gown in Yggdrasil but everyone knew the name. The failed raid was famous across multiple servers. If anyone else came over with us, they’ll know who we are. But...that’s not necessarily a good thing._ Being a guild purely for Heteromorphic race characters meant they were a huge bullseye for many players. If they found more like themselves, great! If not….

“That is all. I trust you to do all in your power for the Glory of Nazarick! Spread the name Ainz Ooal Gown across the land until all know my name!” Cheers erupt from the ground below as he turns to Gekigami, clearing his throat. “Gekigami.” Riku catches Ainz’s meaning, following him through a portal that teleports them to Momonga’s private chambers. With a great sigh, he falls to the bed flat on his back, covering his eye sockets with a pillow.

“Do you think I did the right thing?” Suzuki asks, removing his hand while his skeletal head turns to the demon, who simply shrugs his shoulders in turn. Gekigami goes to one of the ornate chairs, dragging it over and sitting down. 

“It’s a risky move.” The archer admitted, holding his hands out like scales. “On one hand, there isn’t a player on our server who didn’t know that name and even then Ainz Ooal Gown was infamous on the rumor boards. If there is another player, they’ll know we’re here.” Gekigami points out, Ainz letting out a sigh as he sits up.

“That’s the risk, isn’t it. The Sunlight Scripture possessed spells and summons from Yggdrasil. Whoever gave those things to them might not be fans of ours.” He stands up, straightening out his back as he walks over to the Mirror of Remote viewing, looking to the battlefield they had once occupied from above. “But if fifteen hundred players between level eighty and one hundred couldn’t conquer Nazarick I doubt whoever remains will be able to invade. Still, it’s best to be on the safe side and gather information while we still can.”

Closing the mirror for now he turns to Gekigami, studying the beastial demon carefully before speaking. “How are you feeling? You left the battlefield pretty quickly.” Suzuki asks curiously, watching his friend look off to the side before walking towards a full-length mirror, crossing his arms in thought. 

“Suzuki-san. When you killed those mages did you feel anything at all?” 

It’s a question that takes the Overlord off guard but it does confirm his own suspicions. “No.” The Overlord states bluntly, looking to his skeletal hand and turning it over, flexing his fingers. “I didn’t feel any sort of emotion at all really. It was like...taking a breath. Something so normal and mundane it didn’t get any sort of reaction from me.” He walks to the bestial demon, resting a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing him. “That wasn’t what it was like for you, was it?”

Gekigami remains silent for a moment, looking to Ainz briefly before he looks into his own ruby eyes in the mirror. “I felt an adrenaline rush.” He admits, casting his gaze from the reflection in shame. “Knowing that they were completely helpless, killing them like flies was like some sort of...euphoria to me. That wasn’t what bothered me the most, though.” He uncurls his arms to look down at his hand, shaking slightly as the memory overwhelmed him. 

“Suzuki. I wanted to _eat_ them.” If the skeletal figure could tense behind him he was sure that it would, though he noticed Ainz’s mouth hanging open just slightly. “I thought to myself, ‘what’s the harm? They’re human, I’m not’....we’re not human, Suzuki.” He bends his head down, claws biting into his scalp as his fingers card through pure white threads and curl in viciously, eyes screwing shut. “It’s too much! How are we supposed to be ok with this?!”

He jerks away from his friend’s hold, glaring at him accusingly as his hands fall back to his side. “How are YOU ok with this?!” Gekigami growls out, Momonga staring at Riku in shock before he shakes his head, putting a hand over his heart.

“Believe me, I have moments where I freak out too but just like that they’re gone. Whatever magic made me an Elder Litche is also suppressing my emotions. I understand how you feel, I get I should feel something but I don’t. It bothers me more than you know.” 

Riku listens to the answer Ainz provides, letting out a sigh as he allows the anger to slip away, walking over to the bed and plopping down onto it. “This blows.” He grumbles into the soft sheets, listening as his companion laughs behind him.

“Hey, at least you can taste and eat while I’m stuck in a body with no taste buds lacking the one bone in my body I’d really like back right about now.” The joke earns a snort from the feline, tail swaying left and right before he hears the Overlord’s hands clap together. “Why don’t you go hunting?” This brings the demon to lift his head, looking to the mage with a raised brow as he goes on. “Your a beast right? A carnivore. Well, beasts like you need to hunt! Maybe if you find some animals to sink your teeth into you won’t want to make the next human you come across a snack?”

Gekigami frowns, sitting up on the bed and thinking over Momonga’s, no, Ainz’s suggestion. He had a point; he wasn’t human anymore but he was something that on a base level he understood. While he had never seen tigers outside of old videos on the internet Riku had learned enough to understand the basics. They were solitary hunters, vicious killers and when they didn’t have anything to hunt incredibly dangerous. So maybe there was something to Ainz’s theory.

“That...actually might be a good idea.” He mumbled, looking back into the mirror, reaching up to trace the stripes on his face, up to his red eye. “If I embrace some of my more basic natures, I might be able to suppress the nastier ones.” With that he stands up, stretching his limbs and walking to Ainz’s door, pausing with his hand over the handle, looking over his shoulder. “We’ll discuss our plans going forward when I get back. Till then, try to have some fun.” He exits the door as Ainz waves to him, the skeleton’s eyes remaining on the door for a moment before sighing.

“Fun, huh?” Momonga turns his back to the door, walking back to his desk and looking down to the papers there. He already had plans on how to secure an income for Nazarick but he was sure Gekigami had his own ideas for how to go about the problem. He picks up one sheet of paper that has an etched image of the dark armor he had created for himself a few days earlier, accompanied by a pair of dark swords. Perhaps he should escalate the crafting of those items.

It might be fun to see whose method of information and gold was superior...heh. Yeah. Ruling over a bunch of evil NPCs could be fun after all!

\----

The servants of Nazarick were leaving the Throne room filled with excitement after Albedo and Demiurge revealed to them their masters’ greatest desire. The Supreme Beings wished to take this world as their own and mold it into their image, thus it was their absolute duty to deliver to them this world without fail. Even the Guardians, normally calm and collected, were abuzz with energy, watching as their underlings left to fulfill the day’s goals.

“Well then. If that is all I should get started on preparations for tomorrow. There is much to do.” Demiurge mused under his breath, turning on his heel and starting to walk as a few of his fellow Guardian’s bid him goodnight.

Lord Ainz had tasked him with finding a new sort parchment for Nazarick to use for their spells and he had the _perfect_ idea for what creature to use. Humans were nothing more than animals after all and they came in so many varieties and strengths they should be able to make something useful out of them. Perhaps the only use they will ever know in this existence. Truly they should feel grateful that they could serve the Supreme Beings in this way.

“Wait Demiurge.” The demon flinches as he rounds the corner to find the Shalltear has been following him, a smug expression on his face as she twirls her umbrella. 

“Shalltear,” he greets numbly, “shouldn’t you be preparing to travel with Sebas and Solution?” Blessed be their creators for making it so two of his least favorite Guardians would be absent from Nazarick for some time.

“A Guardian who isn’t prepared to serve beforehand is hardly worth the air they breathe, don’t you agree?” The vampire asked as she stood before him, looking up through her lashes before she sighs, shaking her head. “I am loathed to leave Lord Ainz’s side. You understand how I feel, do you not?” She does not see Demiurge raise his brow but she goes on. “The thought of leaving Lord Gekigami’s side must fill you with the same dread as I, enough to smother any joy one feels with serving.”

Is that what this feeling was? The demon would admit that when the two Lord’s came out with their plans to do reconnaissance in the New World Demiurge had felt apprehensive. He thought that perhaps it was just the mention of their Lord’s leaving at all but now that he weighed his feelings he found himself focusing far more on Riku’s well being then of Ainz’s. “I...suppose I do, in a way. I try not to focus on such things too much, it takes away the focus on my work.”

“Too true.” Shalltear hums out, twirling her umbrella as she moves past the imp. “At least we get the joy of stamping out human lives in the name of our loves.” She hummed out, one eye cracking open as she observes Demiurge who smiles and nods his head in agreement.

“There is that. Nothing cures a bad mood better than throwing one’s self headfirst into their work. Especially when work is so enjoyable.” His smile turns sinister, tail wagging as he thinks of all the way he can procure the skin off of the humans they have collected thus far, just barely catching Shalltear’s triumphant laugh.

“I knew it!” Demiurge turns to face the woman fully who has now closed her umbrella to point it at him. “You denied it before but there’s no doubt in my mind that you are head over heels in love with Lord Gekigami!” The vampire declares, her smirk turning into a full grin as the imp freezes in place, even his tail growing stiff at the accusation. 

For a moment the accused remains silent, just staring at his fellow Floor Guardian before he sighs, giving in. “And what of it?” He questions, straightening his glass as he goes on. “I have asked Lord Ainz’s permission to pursue a courtship with him, so long as it does not interfere with my duties to Nazarick.” He muses, placing his hands behind his back, looking calm and collected. “Furthermore I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

“It’s my business when one of my fellow Floor Guardian’s is reduced to a mute flycatcher just by being in the presence of their love.” She hums out, placing her umbrella on her shoulder as Demiurge frowns.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Demiurge,” Shalltear tutts out while shaking her head, “if your mouth had fallen open any further it would have dislocated.” She doesn’t miss the way the Imp winces at this realization but that doesn’t stop her from continuing. “Normally I wouldn’t involve myself in such matters but as the creation of Lord Peroperoncino I can’t sit idly and watch a good friend of mine make a fool of themselves while trying to seduce their heart’s interest!”

Oh no. No, this is not the kind of interest that Demiurge wanted, no, not at all! He clears his throat, straightening his tie before he shakes his head. “Shalltear I appreciate your concern but I do not need your help though I would appreciate you keeping quiet about this.” He sighs, rubbing his forehead as he decides he might as well give her something to keep her quiet. “The truth is my father, Lord Ulbert, deemed me worthy enough to marry Lord Gekigami, which he agreed to upon him joining the guild.”

“Oh well, that is a problem isn’t it?” Shalltear interrupts, startling Demiurge as her expression goes from amused to concerned. “It is one thing when one is freely pursuing their love as Albedo and I are because Lord Ainz has a choice. Demiurge,” she frowns deeper, “are you certain that Lord Gekigami agreed to this arrangement out of love for you or is it his responsibility to your father that is driving him?”

And just like that all the confidence that Demiurge has built up shatters like fragile glass, eyes growing wide as his tail slumps to the floor. “I...that’s not….” He stutters, actually stutters as the thought rolls over in his head, biting his lip as he looks to his feet. That’s not the reason…_is it_? “.....Lord Gekigami did express his overwhelming guilt about my father’s demise.” He whispers and he hates how Shalltear is actually making sense. How could he miss such a huge factor in the equation?!

“Oh, this won’t do.” Shalltear sighs out, shaking her head before pressing a hand to her chest. “It breaks my heart to see my friends like this. Why, if Albedo were not my deepest rival I would gladly be helping her win Lord Ainz over.” She muses while reaching up to gently pat Demiurge’s shoulder in a reassuring manner, though she did have to levitate in order to do so. 

“With all due respect Shalltear, I do not know if it’s your advice I need,” Demiurge mumbled, his mood having visibly dropped at this new realization but the vampire was having none of it.

“Nonsense!” Shalltear huffs out, landing on the floor with a clack before she turned around and placed a hand on her chest, puffing it out proudly. “Lord Peroroncino instilled within me a vast knowledge of the art of seduction and the first step to any deep relationship is physical attraction.” She pointed out, looking up at the imp through her eyelashes. “Think for a moment Demiurge; if he is merely going through with the engagement as a way to honor his brother that means Lord Gekigami sees you as an extension of Lord Ulbert or worse yet his child! Smashing that train of thought should be your first priority!”

The strategist actually gives the woman’s words some thought and reluctantly admits to himself she’s making some sense. If Riku was not attracted to him in any way there was no way the white-haired demon would accept a courtship with him. While he wanted desperately to believe that Gekigami held those feelings for him, that the ring hadn’t merely been a gesture of acceptance and not of adoration, could he really afford to take the risk?

“If you promise not to speak of this to ANYONE I will consider your help.” The strategist growled out, Shalltear clapping her hands together while a delighted smile spread across her face. 

“Wonderful!” She purred out, looking up at his scowling face and laughing. “Don’t look so upset Demiurge. Seduction is a far more subtle artform than you think.” She grabs his hand in her own and begins to drag him towards a portal she has opened. “First we’ll find a nice even level of kept and unkept for your look. Then I shall teach you the Kabedon!”

Sweet merciful Supreme Beings what in all of Nazarick had he just agreed to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kabedon - That move where one person slams their hand against the wall trapping a person between the wall and themselves.


	12. Embracing Second Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gekigami releases his demon into the forest surrounding Carne village. Though sometimes with the plans Ainz and Demiurge makes it feels like he's just along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, writer's block hit me like a truck. Anyway, enjoy reading and feel free to leave comments below!

Sebas had been telling the truth when he gave his report on the area surrounding Nazarick. Even now that the land was reshaped it was devoid of large animals for the tiger demon to hunt. Sure there were smaller ones; antelope like animals that he watched with glowing red eyes, tail twitching while he determined whether or not this would be it, but no. Something in the back of his mind sneered at the thought of going after such weak prey and so his hunt took him further and further away from Nazarick, to the forests on the edge of the village that they saved.

It took some time for his instincts to kick in, delving into the deep forest in search of quarry. The moment he caught the scent of blood though it clicked; Riku didn’t even have to think about what needed to be done. Naturally he lifted his head into the air, breathing deeper to determine the origin of the scent, opening his mouth to taste the blood in the air. Oger. Big one. _Perfect_

Similar to when he was facing the fleeing mages Gekigami’s body began to move on its own accord. Every step was carefully calculated, moving far slower than the regularly impatient human would be comfortable with but this wasn’t about the human. His was about satisfying his inner demon’s blood lust so he could fight humans without worrying if this would be the time he crossed the line between who he was and who he is now.

Creeping through the wood he soon came upon his target; a big, ugly looking beast, light brown with a thick hide, massive club laying closeby to be picked up at a moments notice. It was a group of them, several goblins and ogres settling down to lick their wounds and he wondered if perhaps there was another tribe closeby that they had gotten into a fight with. Numbers didn’t matter however. They were monsters, lesser beasts and they were _all_ prey to the demon. Some were more...appetizing than others, however.

Gekigami wasn’t looking for an easy target, so the whimpering creature at the edge of camp was out of the question. It was likely there alone to try and distract any would be predators from the major threats which currently sat in the center of camp, larger, barely scratched and _reeking_ of strength. So calm, so confident...so completely unprepared for what was about to happen.

Briefly, the human part of his mind kicked in, reaching out to summon his bow to his hand only to physically wrench it back to the ground. NO. Predators did not use weapons to hunt. He had claws to tear through flesh, fangs to latch on, speed to take them by surprise and the strength to take them down without relying on such an impersonal tactic. Red eyes gleamed in the dark as he knelt down on all fours, proving how he had changed internally as well as externally. 

Riku was unaware of how long he remained like that, watching every twitch of the monster’s muscles, every blink of his eyes till the time was right. He wasn’t even sure what it was; perhaps it was the nodding of its head that showed it was getting sleepy or that the smaller goblins were beginning to head towards the edge of camp but something in him just _snapped_. 

The roar that was released from his throat was loud enough to scare distant birds out of their hiding places and smarter animals immediately began to clear the area. These monsters, however, were not smart. Many jumped up onto their feet at the sudden noise, looking for the source before one of their brother’s let out a roar of pain that directed them to the center of camp. The largest of them had fallen to one knee, now glaring hotly at the smaller, pure white demon that attacked him, one clawed hand tinged with blood. 

Perhaps he had used a skill but the cut he had left was deep, cutting right into the muscle of his prey. That didn’t stop it from quickly grabbing its’ club and swinging at him but of course, it misses. 

In a blur the predator was gone and in the same instance the creature hollered in pain, grasping the right side of its’ face, blood trickling down like red tears. The rest of the clan must have figured out that whatever was attacking them was not something they could defeat and were now scattering, even the large alpha trying to run after them. Trying and failing anyway.

Another strike and the large beast fell to the ground, reaching out helplessly as its’ friends ran away as quickly as they could manage. When it looked up with its remaining eye all it could see was white teeth gleaming as Riku’s face twisted into a hungry grin. 

All Riku could see was _red_. In fact, that’s all he saw for quite some time. He didn’t see the creature flailing as he ripped it apart, did not hear its cries for help or the last gasp that left its’ lips. Gekigami was in something like a frenzied, zombified state that would not let go of him till his demon was satated, the only evidence of his presence being the unrecognizable corpse. 

The informant must have blacked out for when he next came to he was unsure of where he was. What he did know was that he was comfortable, sleepy, more content than he had ever been in his life and there was this damn beeping in his head. _Riku!_ Ah, Suzuki was trying to contact him. Why the hell was he calling now when all the demon wanted to do was take a nap?! 

_You’re loud, you know that?_ The cat spoke in an annoyed voice, tail lazily swinging from side to side as his friend continued to chastise him. 

_Thank God I found you! You’ve been out for hours, where are you?!_ Why did he have to sound so panicked? He was killing Riku’s mood!

_Is Nazarick under attack?_

_What?...No._ Momonga was silent for a moment longer, Riku’s eyes closing once more as he began to drift off when the mage began to question him. _Are you...are you drunk?_

_Drunk?_ Riku grumbled out, ruby eyes opening to gaze into the distance, thinking on his friend’s words for a moment. _I don’t think so...I’m just...so full._ He yawns, turning to lay on his back to stare up at the stars. Except he must have forgotten he had fallen asleep in a tree because what he lands on is nothing but air, then a few branches that snap under the sudden weight. The spy curses as his body reacts on its’ own, twisting with new found feline flexibility to land on his feet, much more awake now then he was before. 

_What was that?_ The tone of panic returned to the Guild Master’s voice as Riku let out a hiss of pain, rubbing his back with a frown.

_The discovery that fall damage is a thing. Ugh, damnit!_ He jumps from branch to branch before finding his feet on solid ground again, looking up at what had to be the largest tree he had ever seen in his life. His demon sure knew how to pick hiding spots, that was for sure. _I’ll have you know you just interrupted the best sleep in my life!_ Releasing an annoyed sigh he reaches into the void of his inventory, pulling out the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown that had been gifted to him. 

_I’ll head back to Nazarick for a bath, Suzuki-san. Please let the others know I’m well._ He slides the ring onto his finger, pausing as he looks down at the ruby red jewel before smiling. _Thank you. For your advice. I...I feel a lot better now._ With that he opens the portal to Nazarick, with full intentions of relaxing in the waters of the bathhouse.

Meanwhile Ainz stares at his skeletal hand, sighing as he leans back in his office chair feeling both relieved and worried. He was glared that Riku was feeling better but why had he been falling asleep outside of Nazarick? How could he when they both understood the risks of this strange new world? Then again….hm. He begins to think, tapping his fingers against the wood of his desk when he hears a knock on his door. 

“Enter.” He calls out,waving his hand at the door as it opens revealing none other than the red clad demon strategist. “Ah, Demiurge. Perfect timing.” He calls out, standing up from his desk and walking towards the demon as he bows. “I was just thinking about how to make Gekigami more comfortable here in Nazarick.” He mused, standing up from his desk to approach the defense strategist.

The demon frowns deeply at the notion that his beloved isn’t comfortable here in his own home, putting his hands behind his back. More importantly, why had Riku not told him so? He could have already been constructing him a room on the Seventh Floor to suit Gekigami’s needs if the ones here did not suit his tastes. The more he thought about it the more he thought that perhaps his home might not be suited for Riku’s needs either. “What makes you think Lord Gekigami is unsatisfied with his room here? Has he said something to you?” The thought made Demiurge’s hair bristle in agitation.  
“No and I doubt he would say anything if I didn’t bring it up.” Ainz mused, stopping in front of Demiurge as he continued to explain. “Gekigami has always depended on himself and himself alone. Ulbert used to tell me how it would get him in trouble in the past.” He watches the strategist stiffen at those words knowing how important the lightning demon was to Demiurge. To hear that his independant nature could backfire on the tiger must be a hard pill to swallow.

“He went out hunting a few hours ago and fell asleep in the forest alone rather than returning. I thought perhaps it might be because he prefers the open air to the enclosed spaces of the Royal Suite.” He allows the words to sink in, smiling inwardly as the gems behind Demiurge’s glasses flashed in understanding. 

“Of course. As someone who has always been by himself in the world collecting information for Nazarick and a Demonic Beast, he must prefer to sleep outside under the stars.” He mused, scratching his chin with one clawed hand, thinking over this predicament. That didn’t rule out his fiance sleeping on the same floor as himself but perhaps that was too soon. He could still keep him close, however. “You’re thinking of making a den for him on the Sixth Floor, correct?” He states, a smile coming to his face. 

“As expected of you Lord Ainz. Of all the floors it is the closest to being outside while remaining in the walls of Nazarick. With the many beasts that Aura and Mare have there it is also the safest floor for him to be on aside from the Royal Suites. A perfect place for an Apex Predator such as Lord Gekigami.”

Well, at least one of those aspects was what Suzuki had been thinking about. If his theory was right and riku had to hunt to satisfy his demonic cravings then sleeping outside would likely help as well. Since sleeping outside of Nazarick’s walls was not an option, a safe one at least, the forest of the Sixth Floor would have to do. “I knew you would understand. Now we should,”

“If I may, my Lord.” Demiurge quickly interrupts, bowing deeply with a hand over his heart. “Allow me to take full responsibility for this task. I have wronged Lord Gekigami in the past and I would like to make it up to him.” A proper nest would also make for the perfect courting gift to his love. A place where he would feel safe and secure, a space truly his own. Yes, such a thing would doubtless be appreciated by his fiance.

“Make it up to him?” Ainz mumbled out, thinking about what the demon could have done to wrong his friend in the past. Then he recalls the conversation they had earlier about how Demiurge had barged in on the thunder demon in the baths and he chuckles under his breath. “Very well Demiurge. I will leave the task to you but I insist you get help from the Twins. They know the Sixth Floor better than anyone else and will know what spaces are available for him to take.” 

“Of course. I shall attend to this immediately.” The Infernal Imp stands up straight, bowing only his head to the Overlord. “If you’ll excuse me Lord Ainz. The sooner I finish this task the sooner I can begin securing resources for Nazarick.” With that he leaves the chambers of their Lord perhaps too quickly, heading down the hall as a smile spreads across his face, tail swishing in satisfaction. This was a golden opportunity to show how attentive he could be for Riku, not just as a Guardian but as his future husband. After all, wasn’t it the responsibility of the husband to provide a safe and comfortable home for their wife?

\-----

Riku sighs softly as he leans back into the hot water, closing his eyes as the heat sunk into his sore muscles. This day had been exactly what he needed to calm his demonic instincts. A nice long hunt followed by a rinse in the showers and a soak in the hot springs. All he needed now was a hot male to scratch certain itches and this would be a perfect day.   
“Enjoying yourself Riku?” A ruby eye cracked open to gaze over at Suzuki who had just entered the chamber, clad in nothing but a towel just as he was. With a disappointed sigh the tiger demon goes from floating to sitting up, pouting in disappointment.

“That’s the second time today you’ve ruined my mood.” He grumbled softly, rubbing the back of his head as Ainz descends into the water while making a confused noise, the informant shaking his head with a sigh. “Forget about it.” He waves a dismissive hand in the Overlord’s general direction, the skeleton sitting across from him. “Anything happen while I was away?” He asked, draping his arms over the stone sides of the tub, Ainz chuckling.

“Nothing of note. Shalltear will be taking Sebas and Solution out with her to help look for people with talents. I will be taking Naberal Gamma with me when I go to E-Rantel under the guise of an adventurer.” This gave the demon pause, Riku raising his head curiously while sitting up straighter.

“You’re leaving Nazarick?” 

Ainz nodded his head, lifting his skeletal hand out of the water as he spoke. “I believe that’s the best course of action. As a hero I can begin spreading my name throughout the Re-Estize Kingdom and gain some income for Nazarick. Not only that, there's no better way to gain information on the Kingdom than to intermingle with those who spend the most time dealing with its’ problems.”

Well he could understand Ainz’s line of thinking at least. Information had always been the most valuable thing to the spy, inside and outside of the game of Yggdrasil and now it was worth more than ever. “Perhaps then I should go to the Bahruth Empire. They and the Re-Estize Kingdom have been at war for some time so there will no doubt be differing perspectives.” He closes his eyes and leans back once more, unable to see how the Lich’s eyes narrowed at him.

“I’m sorry Riku but I have to ask you to stay here.” Ruby eyes snapped open, the informant bolting up in shock at his friend’s words. He opens his mouth to object but Suzuki continued. “Nazarick will be down two Floor Guardians, three maids and myself. I need you here to keep an eye on things while we are at our most vulnerable. There’s no one else I trust more with keeping Nazarick safe than you.” 

Riku grits his teeth, clawing at the stone as he looks into the water all while hating how right his friend was. Nazarick’s defences would be severely weakened in Ainz’s absence and while everyone said they were loyal to their Overlord that didn’t mean there couldn’t be a few rats hidden among their garden. Someone had to keep tabs on this place but damnit if it didn’t suck! “You realize you owe me for this.” The man grumbles out, crossing one leg over the other, his arms over his chest.

“I know.” Suzuki’s voice is tinged with guilt, not wanting to leave his friend behind but until they had a full grasp of their situation it was safest for one of them to remain in Nazarick while the other was gone. “I can’t do this without you though Riku. If anything were to happen to Nazarick while I was gone I would never forgive myself.” The somber tone his voice takes causes the demon to frown, the demon watching as the mage looks to his boney hand.

“If anything should happen to me…”

Nope. That line of thought was stopping right now. As much as Riku was angry at their situation he was not going to have Suzuki taking such a pessimistic attitude. “Enough of that.” He growls out, glaring at Ainz as he sat up straighter. “You’re not going to die out there. I fell asleep out there drunk off blood for I don’t even know how long and nothing happened. I know you could beat me in a one on one fight and you can handle any situation calmer than I could. Even if you did find a threat worthy of the full strength of Nazarick you would retreat before the fight began.”

“There’s a reason why you were made the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown; because you always put the guild first. Which is why you won’t let yourself die out there.” He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck with a frown, a thought coming to his mind. “If I could I’d give this to you but I don’t think I can remove it at this point…” He trails off, Suzuki tilting his head curiously as he watches Gekigami rubbing the back of his neck intently. 

“What do you mean? Give me what?”

Gekigami’s hand freezes, eyes focusing back on the guild leader before his face splits into a shark tooth grin. “Guess that means Itsuki never brought up my secret weapon.” He chuckles out, lifting his hand off his neck. “Now that we’re on the same side though there’s no reason I can’t tell you about it. Not like it’s going anywhere anytime soon.”


	13. Battle Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demiurge takes the first steps to begin his courtship with Gekigami in earnest. Does the archdemon really know what he is doing, however?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Enjoy this tooth-rotting fluffiness with perhaps a hint of spiciness in the mix.

“A territory for Lord Gekigami-sama?” Mare asked in a curious tone, tilting his head to the side while leaning closer to listen to Demiurge’s request. The demon lord hardly ever came to the sixth floor unless it was for business and while the care of their lords was top amongst their priorities something about the way his fellow Floor Guardian had worded the request made it feel personal. 

“It has come to my attention that due to his bestial nature and his past lifestyle that the rooms provided on the Ninth Floor are not suited to his tastes. With that being the case Lord Ainz requested that a space be provided for him here on the Sixth Floor so that he is not tempted to sleep outside of Nazarick’s walls.” ‘Again’ was left out as it should be. There was no need to worry his friends with the details of how this information came to be in his possession after all. 

“I see.” Mare shyly looks in all the cardinal directions, thinking of where might be best to set up such a space. “There is a large lake west of the Amphitheater that is vacant. There’s plenty of trees around too.” He trails off, tapping his fingers against his staff while Demiurge smiles at the prospect.

“Why don’t you show me the location and I can tell you if it will suit Lord Gekigami-san?”

Hesitantly the elf’s heteromorphic eyes met Demiurge’s, shifting from foot to foot nervously. “Um, Demiurge. Forgive me if this is too forward but why are you so interested in this project?” He questions, adjusting his skirt as he notices his friend tense up. Worried he has said something to anger the stern demon he begins to stutter. “N-Not that there’s anything wrong with it! You just seemed really into starting that farm you were talking about during the meeting. Y-you said it should be done as s-soon as possible.” 

Mare’s words hang in the air as the demon thinks over his options, placing his hands behind his back as he delves into his own thoughts. Of course, Mare would remember the details of their meeting. He was always the more attentive of the two elves which is why he chose to seek out his aid rather than Aura’s. He would like to keep his engagement to Gekigami as private as possible but if he did then Mare might not take this task as seriously as he would like. His fiance’s new quarters had to be perfect when he presented them to Gekigami and as his first gift to the other the strategist could not afford to mess this up.

Taking off his glasses Demiurge rubs his temple, sighing in defeat as he comes to this conclusion. “Mare,” he begins, tone serious as he slides his glasses back onto his face, “I must tell you something so you know how important this task is to me but you must tell no one. ESPECIALLY not Aura. As much as I admire your sister’s enthusiasm she has proven to be quite the chatterbox as of late and I would rather keep this matter private.” 

Mare’s ears twitch at the strategist’s admission, curiosity brimming in his eyes. Demiurge was not the kind to trust important tasks to others, following the mantra of ‘if you want something done right do it yourself’. If he was asking for his help in this matter then it must be incredibly important to the demon. “I-I promise! I won’t breathe a word to the others! I’ll just tell them that it was an order from Lord Ainz!” Not the whole truth but not a lie by Demiurge’s own admission.

The demon chuckles softly as his shoulders visibly relax, having unknowingly tensed up at the awkwardness of the situation. He was not keen on asking for help but this was not his domain and furthermore his tastes and the tastes of his love differed greatly, aesthetically at least. “Thank you, Mare.” Despite the earnestness of his words there’s another lengthy pause in the conversation that causes the elf to twitch in place, the demon finally relenting.

“The truth is many years ago my father Lord Ulbert arranged a marriage between myself and Lord Gekigami.” The dark elf’s ears perked up even higher at those words, his mouth falling open as Demiurge goes on. “While I was admittedly apprehensive about the arrangement when it was first made I have found myself growing,” he clears his throat nervously, tanned cheeks becoming red as he soldiers on with his admission, “fond of him as of late. Infatuated even.” A long, drawn-out sigh leaves his lips, once more rubbing his temple as he slumps forward slightly. “I hate to say I might be as hopeless as Albedo and Shalltear when it comes to him.”

The smaller male processes those words slowly, his eyes widening to a surprising level as his mouth drops further.** “You’re in love with Lord Gekigami-sama?!”** He shouts out loud enough to send the birds in the area scattering to the air. His nervous apprehension was gone, replaced by pure giddiness that manifested with a soft blush of his own, bouncing on his heels while grinning. 

“Keep your voice down!” The strategist scolds though it's’ hard for Mare to be affected by his harsh tone when the man blushes further, his tail becoming stiff as a board while the blush on his face intensifies. “To answer your question, yes. I have been for some time now, perhaps long before I realized my feelings.” He uncharacteristically wrings his hands behind his back, jeweled eyes focused past Mare rather than on his happy face.  
“I was hoping to present this place to him as a formal courting gift. I want him to know that even though our marriage is contractual I take his feelings and comfort seriously, that I am aware of his needs. That I would choose him despite my obligation to my father and,” he trails off, now looking to the Floor Guardian and frowning. Mare is looking up at him, enraptured by his words. The elf’s hands are clenched together in front of him around his staff, eyes practically sparkling with excitement. **”WOULD YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!**

Mare jumps back as the demon’s tail snaps at the ground, snapping out the daze the defense leader’s tale had put him in. The smile returns as quickly as it had disappeared though and the disciple of nature shakes his head. “S-sorry Demiurge! It’s just...I’m so happy for you!” He beams up at the man, shifting from one foot to the next. “You do so much for me and the other Guardians that hearing you’re pursuing your own happiness makes me happy too!”

“Yes, well,” Demiurge clears his throat, adjusting his tie while glancing off to the side shyly, “now you understand why this matter is so important to me. As my first official gift to Lord Gekigami, it must be perfect which is why I can not simply leave without inspecting the location myself.”

Mare nods, tapping his chin as he thinks over the previous suggestion he had made. “In that case maybe not the area West of the Amphitheatre. At least not _that_ one.” He mumbles to himself, turning away from the engaged Guardian, thinking over the options they had on the Sixth floor. “It’s a nice space but the view isn’t that great and honestly Aura takes her beasts through there often.” Since this was supposed to be as secret as possible asking his sister to change her pets’ walking route was a no go. 

A minute passes before his eyes light up, hands clapping together while turning his head to the other in excitement. “I know just the place!” He proudly proclaims, a surprising amount of confidence coming through his voice. “Aura and I found it while we were searching for a location for the farms Lord Ainz requested. It’s perfect!” As he speaks Mare marches over to Demiurge, grasping his hand to drag him off in a show of eagerness.

“Is that so?... You don’t have to pull so hard.” Demiurge’s request falls on deaf ears, his hand remaining in the druid’s hold as they walk through the forest, further away from the area. He tries to catch Mare’s attention several times before ultimately giving up, subjecting himself to being pulled behind the feminine male towards their destination. When the elf begins to skip in excitement he can tell they are close, the area around them going from wooded to rocky. They must be nearing one of the mountainous structures in the region.

“Up there!” The dark elf shouts, pointing his staff upwards towards a cliff high above them. It juts out far above them, towering over many of the trees surrounding them. Demiurge can understand why the Guardians of the Sixth floor might have chosen this place to look for a suitable area to start food production for Nazarick; the rock formation proudly stood out above all the rest and he wondered briefly if it was truly vacant. 

“This way! Come on slowpoke!” Mare begins to climb up the rock face with all the grace and agility afforded to him by his race, Demiurge shaking his head before bracing himself. The demon does not so much as flinch when leathery wings burst forth from his back, flapping a few times to remove the mucus covering the new appendages. Trying to catch up to the other by climbing would be pointless and it would be far easier to take in the massive structure from above anyway. 

With this in mind, he launches himself into the air, flying high above the rock formation to take in its features. Security-wise the entrances were all higher up the rock face so there were likely as many ways out as there were in. It looked to be a sturdy enough structure and the high cliff jutting out from what was likely the main entrance allowed one to view the entirety of the Sixth Floor from just about every direction. He couldn’t help but wonder how Riku would feel about sleeping in a cave, however. Wouldn’t it pose the same problem as sleeping in the stone walls of the Ninth Floor?

“Demiurge! Hurry up!” Mare called out, waving up at him excitedly, the demon chuckling as he descended down from the sky. “It certainly looks impressive. Are you sure it’s empty?” He asks, following the druid they approached the huge cave mouth. 

“It wasn’t before but Aura was so fond of the Chimera we found here that she brought it back home with us. Then she checked every nook and cranny for more but it seems like the presence of that creature kept anything else from making their homes here.” One would think that once inside the cave it would grow darker but with each step they took crystals of various colors and moss that clung to the walls began to light the way, covering the area with an enchanting glow. 

It wasn’t long before the sound of running water reached his ears, Demiurge perking up as stone turned to dirt beneath his feet, then to grass, light pouring through the opening they were approaching. Once they were past the threshold he looked about, taking in a breath at the natural beauty of the area.  
Despite the fact they were inside a mountain the chamber they had entered was covered in vibrant grass, wind flowing in from the various entrances covering the walls creating a gentle breeze. Above them a massive crystal structure covered the area in a gentle glow, acting as artificial sunlight for the plant life within. The center of the chamber features a decent-sized lake with a landmass in the center of it, a single tree growing that provided shade for anyone who wished to sleep under it. 

Granted there was cleaning up that needed to be done. It was clear something that lived there; scratch marks covered the walls, bones were pushed into the corners of the cavern and the scent of blood hung in the air, a warning that a vicious predator lived there. One would be living there again but it would be nice to have the place looking brand new rather than used.

“There’s a private bathroom behind that rock over there,” Mare stated while pointing to said rock, the strategist raising a brow and approaching it. “Aura and I think this place might have acted as a private hideaway while Lord Blue Planet was working here. He spent so much time building the Sixth Floor and even after he visited all the time.” Ah, that did make sense. Perhaps the Chimera acted as a personal guard for the Supreme Being and without its’ charge had made this place its’ own.

The moment he touches the boulder it rolls to the side, revealing a simple bathroom. While it lacks the luxury of the washrooms provided in the Royal Suites it is certainly private. A feature Riku might appreciate after his last, ah, interruption.

“It needs a little cleaning obviously but other than that it’s nearly perfect.” Mare hums out, twisting the staff in his hands. “I could ask what types of plants he likes and plant them here. Maybe put a few small birds here and more fish.” He muses, the strategist nodding in agreement with his words. All good ideas that would add a personal touch to the space and make it his fiance’s own. 

“Some furs for proper bedding. Perhaps I could ask him what type of furniture he likes.” Demiurge muses, scratching his chin in thought as Mare shuffles over.

“May-maybe I should ask him?” He suggests, gazing up at the devil before going on. “You want it to be a surprise, right? If you start asking him these things Lord Gekigami might get suspicious.” 

The swaying of Demiurge’s tail pauses when the druid brings this up, frowning deeply before relenting. “You have a point. Very well,” he grumbles out in disappointment. He was admittedly excited to set this up for his love but he didn’t know nearly enough about his likes and dislikes to make the space perfect. Furthermore, he really did have to begin the task of securing resources for Nazarick. He already confirmed that they could make scrolls from the skins of humans now he needed to acquire a secure location for the production of his experiments. 

While the Re-Estize Kingdom was far more convenient in terms of distance their Lord had made it clear that every action be taken with the utmost caution. He could bring more humans to Nazarick but he loathed to think of stinking his home with their scent any more than necessary. Livestock always did better in the open fields anyway. The thought brought a wicked smile to his face, smirk climbing ever upwards before he looks back down to Mare. 

“I’ll entrust this task to you. While I don’t want you to rush and make mistakes I would appreciate a certain level of urgency in regards to this request.” Mare nods his head quickly in understanding, following him out of the cave system, humming a tune behind him. It was clear that the druid was excited to tackle this task though if that was because he was eager to help his friend or serve Gekigami he did not know. Oh well, it didn’t matter. Not that he was concerned, an elf so young hardly had any interests in romantic relationships like the Archdemon did.

“You can count on me! Lord Gekigami will be thrilled with his present after I’m done!” Mare declared, stopping at the mouth of the cave, Demiurge walking ahead of him with his hands behind his back. The strategist’s face hardly gave anything away but the way his tail perked up, wagging ever so slightly showed how pleased he was at the prospect. He so rarely ever did anything for himself so Mare was eager to help in any way he could.

“I am sure he will be. Now, I must be off. There is still much to do and every moment is precious.” With that he summons forth a portal with the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, stepping through and appearing in his room on the Seventh Floor. The room was kept at a pleasant temperature despite the lava cascading down the walls, flowing into fountains featuring stone statues of tormented souls. There was a large desk now littered with important documents made of pure onyx on one side of the wall, a similarly designed vanity on the wall opposite to it.

Then at the center of the room was an opulent bed framed by swinging doors on either side that lead out to the balcony. He would often take in the view of his home from there, enjoying the sounds of tortured screams that carried on the wind, gathering his thoughts there before sending out orders to his minions. The archdemon was heading there to do just that, taking the few steps up to his the main part of his room brushing against the soft silk of his bed. The action made him pause, jeweled eyes turning to gaze at the object which had only become useful in the past few days and only by the orders of his master.

It was a ridiculously large thing, big enough to fit a king and his entire harem if one wished, covered in blood-red silk that contrasted beautifully with the onyx bed frame. The stone posts towered over the plush mattress, black curtains tied to the posts for when one wished for privacy, small flecks of gold sewn into the fabric to make it shimmer in the light. The frame itself was carved in soft curves, a laughable difference to the harsh nature of the man who slept there.

He hadn’t even bothered visiting this room with Itsuki before Nazarick had been transported. There wasn’t any use for it aside from his desk but that work could be done in the Ashurbanipal, the tomb’s massive library. From there he could gather all the materials he needed and easily give out his orders to his subordinates. In the past he felt this room to be too large for himself, preferring function over luxury. It was a little much for one person, his closet even feeling empty despite housing many various suits similar to the one he wore now.

Now though things were different. He could envision the empty spaces of the room becoming occupied by decorations fit for his love. Perhaps a fur rug in front of one of the larger fountains, heat resistant plants to appeal to his beastly nature. He could get a bigger table for the balcony so that they could enjoy their meals in privacy for a more intimate setting and the bed...actually the bed was fine. It would be perfect with the albino demon laid in the center of it. The red silk against the white cloth of his kimono would make a striking vision...then again no one slept in their clothes.

Eyes narrowed behind his glasses as his thoughts trail to a more carnal use for the once useless item. A perfect frame for his fiance’s alabaster skin with enough room to spread out however he pleased. Fingers twisting in the sheets, tearing at the delicate fabric while Demiurge would do unspeakable things to his body. He’d inflict a different sort of torment onto the man, drive him to the brink of insanity to where Riku would suffer from the same affliction he had put on Demiurge, making it to where the informant's thoughts were always on him and HIM alone. Riku’s body would shiver in desire as Demiurge unmade him, piece by piece, screams of a different sort filling the anti-chamber of the Archfriend’s home.

The taste of blood sits on his tongue, snapping him out of his thoughts, realizing how deeply into them he had dived. He had been biting his lip to the point of breaking the skin and looking down he found that his hand had begun to lovingly caress the silk covers on its own accord. There was also a heat in his stomach that was decidedly not the result of the lava flowing in the room, the demon groaning in an entirely different type of frustration than what he was used to. Was this the type of feeling that was driving Albedo and Shalltear to act so irrationally in the presence of Lord Ainz? To think that his pity would turn into understanding one day.

“Focus.” He growls at himself, turning on his heel and heading back down the stone steps towards the vanity and the full-length mirror beside it. If he was going to present himself to his fiance he had to make sure he was looking his best. Not to say he was attractive now. Standing before the mirror he couldn’t help but appreciate his own chiseled physique, tall, imposing, impeccably groomed. While he lacked Sebas’ muscles or Coyctus’ brute strength there was an elegance he held that they lacked. 

Still...what was it that Shalltear had told him? _**It’s one thing to look attractive it’s another to look sexy.**_ Ech. He hated the thought but the conversation they had held the other day stuck in his mind. Demiurge could not be certain of Riku’s reasons for accepting the arrangement Lord Ulbert made for them and thus he had to ensure the man was thinking of him in the right light. 

His mouth twitched into a frown as he reaches up to undo the first button on his pinstripe suit, feeling guilty for changing how his father had made him appear in even the slightest detail. Itsuki was gone, however, leaving him with no advice as to how he might gain the attention of his brother. Thus he unbuttons it fully to reveal the white dress shirt beneath, undoing two buttons before halting, thinking it over. No, seduction was subtle, that was what Shalltear had told him and she was the creation of Lord Peroroncino. That might not be something to boast about all the time but it did grant her knowledge that he himself lacked.

Thus he stops there, shifting the shirt open to reveal more of his collarbone, loosening the tie so that it hung lower on his neck. Apparently this would allow Gekigami’s eyes to travel downwards to...well, as long as his ruby red eyes were on him what aspect of himself Riku was looking at hardly mattered. Sitting down at the vanity to get a closer look at his hair he furrows his brow, reaching up to touch his slicked-back hair. Unkempt yet kept, the vampire had told him, just a hint disheveled to hint to something more base than work.

Messing up his hair was a step too far however, the demon huffing as he wrenched his hand down, tapping the stone of the vanity with his fingers in annoyance. There was something else that was bothering him about his appearance besides his hair. Apparently he had to gaze at Gekigami with ‘smoldering intensity’ but there was a hitch in that plan. Carefully he removes his glasses from his face, staring at the jeweled eyes in his reflection. 

The eyes were the window into one’s soul Shalltear had said, perhaps one of the only things the two of them could agree on, yet his own were unchanging. They glowed whenever he performed a brutal attack or shifted to something more realistic when he took on a more monstrous form but here now they were emotionless. Cold, calculating, exactly as his creator had intended. They were ill-suited to convey his feelings towards Gekigami.

Silence hangs in the air as his fingers drum against the stone desk, thinking it over. “Perhaps a different color?” He mumbled, that hand reaching for the drawer to his right, pulling it open gently. Inside were several sets of jewels all of the same cut and shape but varying greatly in color and vibrancy. The ones he had now were white diamonds that glowed teal whenever he got serious but perhaps something different for the occasion?

Red was the color of passion, yes? His suit had plenty of red in it though and that would make him look monotone. What about the dark blue? They’d be a striking difference to what he usually had on but wasn’t that color to somber? Then there was black….no. Just no. With a frustrated huff, he slams the drawer shut, hearing the gems clink together as they were dislodged from their cushions. 

“Why is this so hard?!” He shouts, standing up so abruptly that the cushioned stool he had been sitting on is sent tumbling back. He rests his palms on the flat surface of the vanity, eyes squeezing shut as his head slumps towards the floor, a million thoughts flash across his mind. How could he expect to gain Gekigami’s attention if he couldn’t get such a simple thing as color coordination right! Was he even a worthy partner if such a simple task as managing his appearance caused him to falter?

_You know what your problem is Demiurge? You think too much._ Bejeweled eyes snap open as Shalltear’s words echo in his mind, mouth hanging open as he remembers her scolding fully. _You have to have twenty steps planned ahead of you before you make a single move but seduction isn’t something you think about. It is instinct, a dance solely for the one whose heart you are trying to capture. You don’t need to learn the steps, you just need to follow your instincts!_

He had gently mocked those words at the time, stating that there was nothing wrong with planning ahead but now he realized how right she was. Here he was sitting in his room, wasting precious time thinking about perfection when he could be on his way to Riku’s side! All this work was going to be for nothing if he had to leave before the thunder demon got a chance to see him! So what if his eyes weren’t a vibrant color no other creature in Nazarick boasted such a unique pair of eyes as his, not even Lord Ainz!

Standing up straight once more he gazed into his reflection again, reflexively reaching up to fix his hair, faltering a mere inch from it. No, leave it. Perhaps this was the disheveled look that his fellow Floor Guardian had urged him to achieve. “So,” he muses, reaching for his glasses to slide them back over the ridge of his nose, “this is the wisdom of Lord Peroncino. I will have to thank Shalltear the next time I see her.” With that he turns on his heel, reaching out to open a gate to the Ninth Floor. Last time it was Gekigami who had taken the initiative. Now it was his turn and he fully planned on winning this battle of wills.

Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, enjoy this fix of sugar while it lasts folks.


	14. Security measures with a measure of insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainz is preparing to leave Nazarick of E-Rantel while leaving Gekigami in charge but that's not something our informant wants. But as an unofficial Supreme Being he has no choice in the matter. As his mind dwells on his past and shortcomings he realizes flaws in his design. He lashes out in frustration, not really caring what or who gets caught in the crossfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Angst warning, right here. This is an angsty chapter..as much as I could make it anyway. I'm not that good at it I think but well, here you guys go.

While he wasn’t a fan of the methods that their ‘special investigator’ Neuronist used, Gekigami couldn’t argue with the results she and her minions produced. They had learned a great deal of the areas immediately surrounding them and where their largest threats were located at. Gazing down at the map they had acquired, Gekigami crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes down at the region south of Nazarick. 

“The Slane Theocracy.” He breathed out, a look of distaste crossing his lips as if the name itself had left a bad taste in his mouth. “Their beliefs make them the clearest threat to Nazarick so far. Humans may not like monsters but most will do what is necessary for their survival. However,” he chuffs, “religious fanatics hardly ever listen to reason. If their Gods told them that all monsters had to die for the prosperity of the human race they will fight till their last breath.” 

“If you command it Lord Ainz I will begin to muster our forces together to squash these insects before they have a chance to move against us.” Albedo offered loyaly, Gekigami’s shoulders slumping slightly. 

_See? Completely irrational._ Ainz tried not to laugh as his friend’s exasperated voice echoed in his mind, waving Albedo off briefly before leaning back in his chair. “That will not be necessary Albedo. If we revealed the full strength of our forces too early would only result in us being surrounded by enemies on all sides and without information on what threats we could be facing such an action is asking for trouble.” His fingers slide together in front of him before looking back to the map, a deep hum of thought escaping his lips. 

“It is more likely that they will make the first move once they learn of Nazarick,” Gekigami added, a clawed finger reaching up to tap his chin as he goes on. “In which case we will be able to wipe them off the face of this New World without repercussions. After all,” he smirks, “if we attack outright we will be seen as aggressive tyrants who want nothing more than to slaughter all life not born of this tomb. If the Slane Theocracy is foolish enough to come for us, however, it will merely be seen as an act of self-defense. No wise counsel could argue helping a country so foolish as to attack an unknown enemy...and we do intend to remain unknown. For now.”

Ruby eyes scan the lines creating the border of the Slane Theocracy on the map, his smirk growing into a shark-like grin. “Still it wouldn’t hurt to put in some preemptive intelligence gathering. I am sure I could sneak into the region and study the different sects of the Slane Theocracy. Perhaps then we could,”

“No,” Ainz stated bluntly, looking up at Gekigami and somehow projecting a stern expression without any facial muscles. “I need you here to manage and protect Nazarick while I am away. It is vital that the information gathered by our scouting parties be properly handled and you are the most skilled at doing just that.” Albedo was doing her best not to show any reaction to his words but that required her to tense every muscle in her body and shift her gaze to the floor, wings quivering slightly in agitation.

“Isn’t that sort of thing the very reason why Albedo was created?” Yellow eyes shot up and studied Gekigami as he spoke. His tail was beginning to sway in an aggravated manner, brow twitching in annoyance as he went on. “Tabula made sure she had all the tools to manage Nazarick and the Floor Guardians well before I ever came into the picture. My talents are better suited to the field and you know that!” He growled out, the air in the room shifting as claws dug into the flesh of his hand, the scent of blood filling the air.

“We’ve already discussed the reasons behind my decision Gekigami!” Ainz roared out, standing up promptly to gaze down at the smaller demon, red eyes glowing fiercely in anger. “I will not be explaining it again. You shall remain here in Nazarick while I am away and that is final!” 

The thunder demon growled out, static crackling around his body. “You’re being unreasonable!” 

“And **you’re** being childish!” Ainz countered, moving around his desk to tower over the other, Gekigami shirking away slightly and averting his gaze as the Overlord’s malevolent aura began to flare around him. It was times like these that the difference between them was most evident to the informant. He hadn’t min-maxed his skills like Ainz had done and even if Suzuki had made it with the purpose of projecting an evil necromancer it was still a far greater build than his own. 

“When you accepted Ulbert’s invitation to Nazarick you agreed to shoulder the responsibility of running it. Like it or not your duty is to ensure that our enemies do not blindside us while I’m away.” The dark smoke around the Overlord began to dissipate as he calms down, Ainz walking back to his chair and sitting down with an exhausted sigh. “I know you don’t like being cooped up here but until we know more about this New World this is the way things have to be. Once we understand more about the state of the nations surrounding us we can discuss plans for you to infiltrate the other nations and begin your reconnaissance.”

The demon growled in an annoyed manner, tail swishing left to right before huffing and turning on his heel. “Fine.” He stated in a dejected manner, back turned to the Elder Litch. “If that’s the plan Ainz I’ll follow it.” ‘For now’ was left unspoken, the demon walking out of the office before he was given permission to do so. 

The audacity of the man’s actions caused the feathers on Albedo’s ebony wings to flare up, eyes burning a hot gold as she stared at his retreating back. “How dare he!” She hissed out, stepping to go after the retreating informant, only stopped as a skeletal hand was raised to stop her.

“It’s fine Albedo. I knew this was going to happen eventually.” Ainz sighed out, lowering his hand slowly to rest on the table, resting in his chair as his stared at the door Gekigami had disappeared behind. “Gekigami is used to having his freedom and his curiosity is a driving factor of his actions. Keeping him locked up here in Nazerick is against his very nature.” His tone held a tinge of guilt to it as he turned his attention back to the reports on his desk, his secretary turning to face Ainz once more.

“You spoil him Lord Ainz. Even as the brother of a Supreme Being he should still recognize that he is beneath you. Refusing to apologize after this is the very height of rudeness.” She growled out lowly, attempting to keep her cool but it was hard to do so after Gekigami had so crudely accepted the orders of their master. Even if he shared the blood of a Supreme Being he was no equal to them by any means. He had not exercised the ability to create life as Lord Ulbert had nor was there any true gauge of his abilities. Sure Mare and Aura had mentioned that he had aided in the defeat of a Primal Fire Elemental summoned by their Master but he had the elf twins to aid him. Lord Ainz could have struck down that creature in half the time by itself and she was sure it would be glad to sacrifice itself to him.

“He’s already being punished enough by having to remain here when his desire is outside the walls of Nazarick. There is no point in punishing him further.” Ainz stated bluntly, lifting one paper closer to his face to read over its’ contents while realization dawned to the succubuses face. Ah, so that was it. By keeping him here he was putting the demon in his place where he could be watched as a test of loyalty as well as punishment for any past transgressions. As a wild beast being kept locked in a cage must be torture for Lord Gekigami. Still, she couldn’t help that her lord wasn’t using his new subordinate to the fullest of Riku’s potential.

“Why not send him out in your stead if he is so eager to prove himself then?” The succubus asked, folding her hands in front of her as the ruby gaze of her love fell back onto her. “I understand that as Lord Ulbert’s brother you wish to keep him safe but surely it would be safer to send someone more capable of subterfuge to E-Rantel and it would appease his wild nature.” She offered, the answering chuckle bringing a loving smile to her face. 

“That is the problem Albedo,” Ainz answered, raising his hand palm up. “He would be far too eager to collect information. While there are still so many unknowns out in this world we need to take things one step at a time, whereas Gekigami would want to take ten. Once we know more about the forces we are likely to face I can send him out without worrying that he’ll run straight into danger for the sake of finding out what it does when provoked.”

Albedo’s frown returns to her face, gazing down for a moment as she remembers what they were told of Ulbert’s fate. “It was this very same desire for knowledge that ultimately led Lord Ulbert to his own demise. I understand.” She bows her head deeply in understanding. “I will ensure Lord Gekigami remains here, both as his punishment and for his own good. I will not fail you.” 

The Overlord nods his head in agreement with the Overseer but the guilt still hangs heavy in his chest. Admittedly his reasons for not sending the informant in his stead are not so selfless. Being in Nazarick had become tiresome to Ainz and unlike Riku he didn’t have the excuse of being an experienced informant to leave the tomb without a small battalion protecting him. He would still have to take Narberal Gamma with him but otherwise he would be away from the constant gaze of his subordinates. Even if he had to report to Nazarick often to put the minds of his people at ease it was enough to get some semblance of privacy that he was willing to throw Riku under the bus. 

_Sorry Riku. I promise I’ll make this up to you, somehow._

\-----

A frustrated roar ripped through the open field of the Amphitheater as Riku slammed his arrows into various targets, fur bristling in agitation. He knew that Suzuki had good reasons for keeping him here in Nazarick but it...it…”It’s not fair!” He shouted out loud, charging up a particularly powerful shot, lighting following the needle and completely destroying his target. “Why does he get to go out and see the world while I’m stuck here?!” He huffed out, raising his arm to slam the bow to the ground, just barely catching himself in time to stop the action. 

The hand holding onto his sacred bow, Raitoningu, was shaking with anger along with the rest of his body. Fingers curl even tighter around the silvery wood of his weapon, bark biting into his flesh as he forced himself to put it back in his inventory, the silver needle-like arrows following it shortly after. He walks over to one of the dummies still standing, gritting his teeth before swiping at it with his claws to vent his anger. Why was Suzuki doing this to him? He knew very well that the informant could take care of himself, had done so for years in a world that was filled with far more powerful individuals than this one. If he was threatened by someone who could potentially end his life then Riku was more than capable of escaping unharmed.

He had plenty of items that could aid in such a situation as well! Back in Yggdrasil players paid him in a myriad of ways. Copious amounts of in-game currency to the point it was useless to him, items varying from potions to rare cash shop drops, even just real-world cash deposited straight to his bank account. Since he still had access to his personal inventory he had direct access to every one of those things! He just...needed to sort it out and figure out what some of those things did. That’s all. 

He sighs, watching the straw doll fall apart in a dejected manner, frowning as he stares down at the scraps he has left behind. He had the tools sure but...did he really know how to best use them? When he was still in Yggdrasil his strategy had been to run away from fights he knew he couldn’t win or reach a diplomatic conclusion. Momonga, however, knew the ins and outs of the game's battle system. He exploited it, going well over the spell cap limit, knew what he had in his inventory and exactly what each and every item did. Gekigami had that same knowledge and knew how to use it in theory but didn’t have much experience in using them in practice.   
With an annoyed growl he turns away from the scattered remains of his target, heading for the exit of the arena. 

So Suzuki _**might**_ have some good points, that didn’t make him feel any better about the situation! Being stuck here in the tomb while his friend went out doing what was essentially his job made him feel useless, like they were afraid he would break if they sent him out on his own. He wasn’t used to having to be monitored nor was he keen on following someone else’s orders in a field where he held expertise. Having people dote on him just because he was Itsuki’s blood brother made him feel uncomfortable. No, it wasn’t that, he acknowledges with a frown. It was being doted on at all that he wasn’t used to.

Walking through the halls of the arena he finds a large fountain, water spewing forth from the mountains of stone dragons. He reaches for the stream with cupped hands, bringing the water to his lips before deciding against drinking it, splashing it over his face instead. He lowers his hands to stare down into the water, eyes growing soft for a moment. Nothing in Riku’s life had been freely given to him. Money, food, shelter, love, everything had a price attached to it. Nothing had ever been freely given to him, nothing except for his friendship with Itsuki. All Itsuki had ever asked of him was to join this stupid guild and deliver a message.

Ruby eyes narrow down at his reflection, snarling to show off pointed teeth. Now look at him; such a simple task and yet Riku couldn’t even do that right. All he wanted to do was go back to being on his own, working alongside Nazarick rather than directly beneath them but that contradicted Itsuki’s final wish. To look after the Guild until its’ final moments, a task he could not complete from a distance. “Guess I’m still disappointing people, even now.” He breathed out, a single tear falling from his eye, mixing with the water that still lingered on his words.

The sound of footsteps breaks the spell that washed over him, Gekigami once more splashing cold water on his face in an attempt to snap him out of it. Raising his head he sniffs the air, the scent of fire, brimstone and blood filling his nostrils along with something he couldn’t pin down, something that was uniquely Demiurge. He turns to face the strategist as he emerges from the darkness of the corridor, his form illuminated by the torches lining the walls, bathing them both in warm, orange light.

“Riku I’m glad I was able to find you.” The Archdemon begins with a concerned frown, approaching the thunder demon carefully. “I thought you would be with Lord Ainz but he informed me you stormed off after the two of you had a disagreement.” 

Of course Demiurge would already know about the argument he had with Suzuki. He knew everything that went on in Nazarick as any good strategist should. Gah, just the thought was starting to get him riled up again! “I hope you didn’t come here to make me apologize to him Demiurge.” The informant growls out, turning away from him to face the fountain. “I meant what I said to him. I can take care of myself out there without having to be babysat.” He huffs out, crossing his arms as he stares up at the massive dragon statue.

“Riku,” Demiurge breathes out, the former human sneering at the sound of disapproval in his voice. “I know how you feel. When Lord Ainz and you suddenly left for Carne village I felt powerless for a time. So much out there was unknown and yet I could not follow you for I would have to disobey Lord Ainz’s orders to do so. My only solace was that he brought Albedo along to protect the two of you though I longed for it to be me by your side rather than her.” As the suit-wearing demon goes on, Riku turns to him, raising a brow at the man’s admission. He had wanted to go to Carne village in Albedo’s place? But why? He was aware that Albedo was stronger than him with her tanky build made to take hits, having her with them was only logical.

….Ah. That’s what he meant.

“It is not that Lord Ainz does not believe in your fighting abilities or your skills as a spy. We all saw how capable you were of dispatching insects in Carne and while the rest of Nazarick might not be aware of it Lord Ainz and I both know how invaluable your skills at intelligence gathering are. That’s the problem.” Demiurge takes a step forward to stand in front of Riku, looking down at him with a soft, calculating smile. “Lord Ainz is giving you a chance to prove yourself to Nazarick that you are worthy of standing in the same light as my father and he.”

Riku huffs softly, looking off to the side, closing his eyes for a brief moment. “That’s easy for you to say. Ulbert created you to know everything there is to know about Nazarick and how to defend it while I hardly know anything about working with others. I manipulate people, drain them of what I need and leave their husks to rot.” His eyes are still closed so he can’t see how Demiurge’s cheeks warm at the image of the demon leaving his victims with nothing, fighting the blush down as ruby eyes focus back on his own. “Managing a tomb with or without help is an entirely new thing for me.”

“You’ll hardly have to do anything!” The strategist proclaims, a broad smile on his face as his tail sways slowly. “Albedo will manage the inner workings of Nazarick. All you have to do is approve of any major inquiries and make a daily report to Lord Ainz.”

“Ah. Of course.” He does not expect Riku to sound so annoyed at his answer or for how dejected he looks. The albino pushes past the defense strategist with a huff, heading back to the open space of the Arena, his fiance quickly moving to catch up to him. “Tell me Demiurge, how exactly am I supposed to prove my worth to Nazarick by sitting in a seat and signing off on paperwork, hm? Am I even allowed to fight if a threat does come to Nazarick’s door?”

“Of course not!” The Archdemon calls out, a worried frown coming to his features. “It is the duty of the denizens of Nazarick to protect the Supreme Beings and those of their family at all cost. Even if we all must lay down our lives for you as long as you survive it doesn’t matter!” 

“Oh, so you would leave Ainz alone too?!” Gekigami growled out, the man’s face stunned at both Gekigami’s anger and his words. “If I had known how bad things were for Ainz before all this had happened I would have joined the guild sooner. I would have been there for him so neither of us would be alone!” He hissed out, tail thrashing as he challenged the man. “Now you’re telling me if you had to choose between dying for the honor of Ainz Ooal Gown and running to live another day for him you would choose death? You would choose to leave him as so many others have?!” 

Demiurge’s mouth hung open in shock as Gekigami spoke these words, unsure of what to make of them. He always imagined that their Overlord was pleased with their vow of fidelity, that dying in defense of his life was the greatest honor. The man who had always remained in Nazarick to care for them and watch over their home always looked so calm and collected but then again so had his own Creator before his disappearance. Could it be that Ainz was hiding his own pain and suffering from them and was simply choosing not to burden his guardians by keeping it locked away, rather sharing it with Gekigami instead?

“I….” He trails off, unsure of what to make of this new information. 

“You have a mission you have to prepare for, right?” Jeweled eyes meet crimson as Gekigami speaks, the demon nodding numbly before the informant continues. “You better get going then. Looks like you’ve been running yourself ragged trying to make sure everything is perfect for your departure.” There’s a moment of confusion and then he remembers how he is dressed, how he tried to prepare himself to seduce his fiance. Instead, he had both angered and saddened the one who held his heart and the realization sent two sharp knives searing into his gut. “Riku….I…” He clears his throat, putting a hand over his chest and bowing lowly. “Yes. I should get going.” Quickly, before he does something to make things worse.

The advisor turns to leave the Amphitheater, pausing only for a moment as a thought strikes him. “Riku!” He calls out, knowing that out in the open there was a chance someone else might hear him call him by his nickname but he didn’t care. He knew how much it meant Gekigami appreciated the casual nature of the moniker and so would use it until he calmed down. “I will come back. Even if it means I embarrass myself in front of the others or fail to complete my mission for Lord Ainz.” 

The thunder demon remains silent for several beats of time, Demiurge wondering if he had perhaps once more said something wrong when the tiger’s lips quirk into the slightest of smiles. “You had better Demiurge. I’ll find a way to bring you back if you die if you don’t and then...well. I’ll think of some way to punish you. If you die.”

“Which I won’t.” The man promises, bowing his head once more to the man before leaving through an open portal, Riku sighing before looking up at the artificial sky above. The denizens of Nazarick really didn’t know how lucky they were to be built for the exact task they were programmed for, to have such certainty in their lives. Meanwhile here Gekigami was with all these skills and no idea how to best use them for the task ahead. “I should get some sleep. Aura and Mare won’t mind if I take a cat nap on this floor, will they?” He mumbles out, jumping out of the arena and heading out towards the forest. It would be some time before he would be alone again so he might as well make it count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for my lack of experience writing consistent angst. I don't plan on things being much better for Gekigami in the next chapter so heads up there. Anyway if you enjoyed reading or see some inconsistencies just let me know below ok?
> 
> Also I'm thinking of reworking earlier chapters and posting a more polished fic that matches the format of these later chapters, so if you think I should do that before writing new ones let me know down below!


	15. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions reach a boiling point between Albedo and Riku as she comes to her own conclusions as to why he is so close to Ainz. He confronts her, then himself as he seeks out a way to take his mind off things. He might be developing a bad habit of not thinking things through, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More poorly written angst! Gekigami is getting no breaks.

It seemed like most of Nazarick had gathered to see Ainz off, Gekigami standing at the head of the group as the Overlord stood in front of them in the throne room. He was not dressed as their leader but rather as the Dark Warrior Momon, a persona he had created for the purpose of infiltrating the Adventurer’s Guild in E-Rantel. The armor was the same he had used when attempting to sneak out of Nazarick the first time but this time he was also sporting two large, impressive greatswords. 

By his side was Narberal Gamma, one of the Pleiades battle maids, a doppelganger who was capable of pulling off a human form to perfection. Even when using her powers her form remains mostly human and thus she was the most suitable to accompany Ainz on his quest. It took a lot to convince Albedo that it was better for her to stay in Nazarick but in the end, she had finally relented. 

“I won’t be gone for long.” Ainz began, lifting his head to gaze out at those who were bowed before him. “Gekigami,” his tone is commanding, looking down at the demon kneeling by his side, “stand.” He takes his que to get back up on his feeting, looking the mage in the eyes as his voice echoed across the throne room. “I entrust Nazarick’s safety to you while I am away.” He looks back to the servants of Nazarick, his thunderous voice echoing through the chamber as he spoke in a commanding tone. “Until I return Gekigami will be in charge of operations in the tomb with Albedo as his aid. Their word is law until I return.”

He looks back to Albedo, nodding his head towards her. “Take care of Nazarick. Also,” he gestures over to the albino demon over his shoulder, “make sure this one doesn’t get into too much trouble.”

“Hey!” Gekigami bristled, his tail swishing in agitation as Ainz turned to him, gently patting his shoulder, the armor rustling with every motion. 

“Keep Nazarick safe while I’m gone.” Albedo watches on with the slightest of frowns, hands folded in front of her as she watches the casual way Ainz addresses Gekigami. At first, she was glad for the newcomer's presence; he eased her love’s burden and provided him a kind of companionship he couldn’t receive from the Guardians. That was the problem. Albedo did everything in her power to remain by her Master’s side, aiding him in every way possible but every time the demon was around his attention seemed to focus on his friend. Wait...could it be?! She grit his teeth, eyes narrowing just a tad as she reins in her anger.

Oh, so that’s how it was! She wasn’t surprised, Lord Ainz was the most powerful, handsome, wonderful man in all of Nazarick, no, in all the world, no, in this or any other world! It was natural that Gekigami had fallen for her love but that wasn’t the issue. The issue was that their Lord appeared to have romantic feelings for him! Shalltear might be her rival in some small regard but she could tell Ainz’s feelings did not extend more than what he felt for all the denizens of Nazarick. Gekigami though...he was a far larger threat. Her true rival, the snake that had slithered into her nest unseen! How careless of her not to have noticed until now!  
Neither player seemed to notice the shift of tension in the air as these thoughts ran through the succubus’s mind, Ainz removing his hand and turning to his servants. “I’m off now. Take care of everything while I’m gone.” The resounding farewell filled every corner of the massive throne room, every being there bowing their heads as the two adventurers disappeared through the portal, not lifting them even as the sound of the gate closing sapped the life out of the room.

Albedo straightened up with all the poise of a leader, taking the place of where the Elder Litch had once stood, looking out to her fellow NPCs. “Back to work everyone. If you have any concerns bring them to me.” The servants begin to file out one by one, Gekigami smiling softly as he watches them go before taking a breath. Soon it was just him and Albedo in the Throne room, awkward silence hanging in the air between them. 

“Soooo,” he trails off, looking at Albedo from the corner of his eye right before she walks down the steps from the throne, staying a step behind her. If she heard him she didn’t acknowledge it, simply walking back to Ainz’s office in relative silence. They pass several maids, all of which respectfully bow to them, but it always seems to be Albedo they address first rather than him. He doesn’t know why that is something worth noting but it sticks in his mind as they enter the chambers of the Overlord’s office.

“What’s on the agenda?” He asks in uncertainty, not knowing exactly what Suzuki did whenever he was sitting at the desk. _No._ The thought comes almost immediately after the idea of sitting down at the desk belonging to the Overlord crosses his mind. _I already think Albedo dislikes me. If I were to sit there she’d probably kill me._ Even if he hadn’t shot down this idea already the succubus is already standing by the chair protectively, glaring at the demon hotly as if she could read his earlier thought. 

“I want to make something clear.” Her authoritative tone strikes a nerve in the demon who narrowed his ruby eyes right back at her golden ones. “Lord Ainz allows you to get away with insubordination but I will not tolerate it. Just because you are the brother of Lord Ulbert does not mean you get special treatment from me.” She stated firmly, placing one hand on the ebony desk, leaning over it with one hand on her hip. “The Supreme Beings are the greatest entities this or any other world has ever known! You are a long way away from earning that title Gekigami.”

The thunder demon frowns for but a moment before his lips curl into a sneer, tail beginning to thrash behind him as his agitation grows. “I never said I was a Supreme Being!” He growled out, taking a step forward, standing up straighter to make himself look as tall and imposing as possible. “What my brother and Lord Ainz did was incredible! Before they even formed a guild together they did things in Yggdrasil no other had even thought possible for a group such as theirs!” 

Albedo stills, eyes widening a second as he goes on about her love and Lord Ulbert. Before the Guild? Before Ainz Ooal Gown? She had not known there was such a time and yet here this man was declaring not only that it did in fact happen but that he knew about it. He knew about things she did not! The thought that Gekigami might know more about the man she intended to marry than herself made her blood boil with jealousy, nails digging into the dark brown room. “Then you understand how someone such as yourself can never reach their height!” 

She doesn’t miss how these words cause the informant to flinch so she rounds the desk, pressing the attack. “You are right. Their power transcends both space and time. It is unfathomable to think of what they accomplished before their existence. To see you even try is insulting to their legacy!” Her wings flare up as she stares down at the man she has declared her rival, fluttering out as she continues to berate him. “You listen well: Ainz Ooal Gown was doing fine before you came and will continue to do so without your interference! He didn’t need you, even when that band of foolish mortals dared to march into our halls and he certainly doesn’t need you now!”

Ruby eyes widened further, taking a step back as his tail falls, every word cutting into his skin like knives rubbed down in salt. Albedo sees this, smirking arrogantly in her victory, pushing her hair back behind one delicate ear. “Your only job is to stay in Nazarick. That is your purpose; a reminder that our Lord is here and will return. Nothing more, nothing less.” She turns about, sandals barely making a sound as she returns to HER spot at the desk’s right side, smiling coldly at him. “Now, run around and do some rounds about Nazarick and ensure everyone is doing their jobs in a manner befitting our Lord and Master.”

Gekigami is frozen in place for a moment, her words sinking into him like heavy stones. He had already been feeling disheartened by his friend’s choice to leave him behind but the demonesses’ words brought him to a new low. He slumps visibly, looking away from her as his tail curls about his waist in a protective manner. “Right. If Lord Ainz needs me, let me know.” He murmurs softly, retreating from the office in what he hoped was a professional matter. The informant did not need to look over his shoulder to know that Albedo was wearing a smug look on her face though he might have been surprised when she slid into the Overlord’s chair, curling up into it to spread her scent as much as possible.

Meanwhile, Gekigami sulked through the halls of Nazarick, hardly paying any of the people he passed any mind. Why should he? They weren’t bowing to him in awe of his own merit, they only respected him because he was the brother of one of their Supreme Beings who was now being taken care of by their Lord and Master like some…..some...pet! He snarls at the thought, claws digging into the palms of his hands as he lengthens in his strides. Perhaps the informant could disappear for a time. Even if they did not notice his disappearance they would certainly get in trouble the moment Ainz returned. If the ‘Dark Warrior Momon’ was not too busy adventuring anyway.

_Intel gathering? Intel gathering my ass!_ He thinks, tail once more beginning to tick as anger within him swells. _That asshole probably just wanted a good excuse to get out of Nazarick and left me here so his servants had something else to focus on! Not that they are._ Some feline part of him snaps briefly, reaching out and toppling a vase as he passes, paying no mind to it as it hits the floor with a low ‘thump’, the flowers and water within doubtlessly spilling onto the floor. 

He needed to do something, anything to take his mind off of things. What did the younger siblings of royalty do when their older, nobler siblings were off galavanting in the world increasing their good reputations? Oh yeah; drinking, fucking, fighting, or some mix of the three. Gekigami already fought the other day, yelled and screamed at Demiurge and that had done nothing to ease his sorrows. Ugh, damnit, now he was thinking about apologizing to the Archdemon! It had been unfair how he had lashed out at the other just because he was hurting but the strategist was so single-minded sometimes! Only seeing his plans and not the many branches that they left in his wake.

So then...sex? The idea causes the feline to stop in his tracks, tail flicking about once more as he cups his chin, thinking it over. There were many, many NPCs in Nazarick, surely he could convince one of them to sleep with him. _Except this guild was built primarily by straight men and women with weird kinks._ He thinks with a disgusted grunt, recalling the male NPCs he encountered aside from the Floor Guardians. As for the Guardians themselves...no. Bad idea. Another terrible idea.

He wasn’t entirely sure Cocytus even had a dick and even if the insectoid did he preferred his bed partners with humanoid builds, thanks. Sebas? Not him either; he looked like someone’s grandfather and as charming as his chivalrous demeanor was he wasn’t sexually attracted to him. Would Sebas even be interested in a one night stand? Itsuki always groaned on and on about how self-righteous Touch Me was and if the pattern of NPCs reflecting their creators applied to each and every one of them, chances are Sebas wouldn’t be into it. The butler would obediently go along with it but the idea of having sex with someone because they were obligated to do so left a bad taste in his mouth.

Mare...no. Simply no. There was no need to think further on that subject. He could enjoy crossdressing a skirt as much as the next guy but he was not crossing that line ever. What did he look like, Peroroncino?

Then there was the infuriating strategist himself, Demiurge. The creation which his friend had lovingly dubbed his child. The image of an evil mastermind; always calm and collected, careful with his words, eager to please but always doing things his way for as much his benefit as it was for anyone else. Tall, lanky, perfectly dressed, suave, caring, charismatic with that stupid sexy face. He doesn’t realize he’s drooling till it starts to travel down his chin, having to physically shake himself out of it before wiping his mouth and storming back down the hall.

NO! Demiurge was the culmination of all of Ulbert’s hard work, the very ideal he had strived to reach in everything he did. ‘The Creator of the Blazing Inferno’ the height of evil and ever-loyal servant to Ainz Ooal Gown who would skin someone alive for shits and giggles...actually, he probably HAD been skinning people alive. He did say he had an idea on how to fix their parchment problem and no one had actually checked to see what was done with the surviving members of the Sunlight Scripture. The thought should make the feline sick or at the very least uneasy but instead a loud purr erupts from his throat, cheeks warming up as his thoughts cloud with the thought. Demiurge possessed hands and a mind that could easily break the strongest of men; what could he do to him if Gekigami only asked? Demiurge would probably do it too, likely seeing it as a way to care for his master’s younger brother.

The moment that last line of thought crosses his mind the demon roars out in frustration, hands burying themselves in his short white locks of hair and pulling while he tosses his head back. Damnit! That was the exact reason why he could **NOT** sleep with Demiurge! If he asked Demiurge to cut his own throat he would do it so why in the hell would he ask the archfiend to have sex with him? As undoubtedly wonderful the perfect bastard would no doubt be at it he’d likely just treat it as another task, get it done as efficiently as possible before moving along. 

_I envy you, Suzuki. You don’t have to deal with these emotions and it’s impossible to get blue balls without a dick._ He thinks with a huff, storming off in a new direction, eyes narrowed in determination then. Right. Getting completely smashed it is! There was a bar on the Ninth Floor but it was only open on the weekends and really who knew what day of the week it even was right now. Thankfully there were plenty of in-game items that were hurled at players by the devs that were alcoholic drinks. Some gag gifts even gave a drunk debuff that sent the player’s screen spinning and while they had no real purpose back then they sure as hell did now!

Quickly he opens a gate to the Sixth floor, rushing through so he could find a nice, quiet place where he could get wasted. He jumps through the forested area of the level, rushing past the beasts who pay him no mind. In the past, any player who attempted to escape the arena would be accosted by these animals until they died or were out of range but Gekigami was an official member of the Guild now so he no longer aggroed them. Finding himself in the branches of the largest tree he can find he slides his hand into the void that is his inventory, pulling out a small bottle of whiskey before sitting down. 

“Let’s see how many bottles it takes to kill my new liver.” He huffs out, pulling the cork out of the bottle with a satisfying pop, arching his arm back to toss the cork into the abyss, stilling his arm before the act could be done. No, that would be littering and he liked the Sixth Floor most of all. Furthermore, it was the home of the Dark Elf twins and honestly, he was favoring them now above all others. With that in mind he opens his inventory back up, gently tossing the cork in before the gaping hole closes. Then he brings the mouth of the bottle to his lips, tilts his head back, and chugs.

He fully expects to reel back and start gagging at the strength of the stiff drink. In the past, Riku had always preferred fruitier drinks that covered the heavy taste of alcohol but now it appeared he was blessedly unaffected. The first gulp slides down in a satisfying burn, the demon pulling away from the bottle with a content sigh, closing his eyes as the heat sinks into his belly. Good, so he was still affected by alcohol. Thank all forty-one of the Supreme Beings because he did not know what he would do if he couldn’t get drunk. 

A few more gulps of the pure white liquor is all it takes for his body to buzz in the liquid’s effects. He leans back casually on one arm, legs swinging from the branch as he rolls his head back, closing his eyes as he sinks into the feeling. “Fucking Albedo.” His hisses out her name, taking another swig before scowling at the thought of the succubus. “Who does she think she is?” He ponders aloud, swirling the liquid in his hand, cracking one eye open to watch it spin. “That bitch doesn’t know anything. I might not be as good with spells as Ulbert or Ainz but I can outrun any of them!” 

He boasts to the open air, taking another swig as the alcohol colors his cheeks a dusty red. “So what if they conquered the tomb with thirty-nine other people! I could have run through it by myself!” He drunkenly challenges, laying down on the bark of the great tree, staring up at the artificial sky with a smile. “Never was patient enough to build something like this though. Credit where credit is due those guys really knew how to build a dungeon.” Ruby eyes slide shut, chuckling under his breath as he thinks over each floor he has visited.

“Albedo is the only real bitch here too so I guess that’s another point to them. Still…” he pouts, turning to lay on his side, the drink spilling slowly out of its containers as Riku lays it down without care to which way is up or down. “It’s not that special.” He mumbled sleepily, eyes falling shut only to flutter back open, reaching to toss the leaking bottle into his inventory but not withdrawing immediately. No there was...there was something he had forgotten in there. Where was it again?

\----

It had been hours since anyone had heard or seen Lord Gekigami and Mare was starting to get worried. Albedo seemed happy that the other hadn’t shown his face for so long and didn’t seem to know where he had gone off to. Mare couldn’t say it to her face but for all that he lacked in strategic thinking even he knew that wasn’t a good way to earn Lord Ainz’s affection. If their Overlord returned to find something had happened to Gekigami there would be no end to his fury! Worse yet it would upset Demiurge who truly did care for the albino demon. He’d be heartbroken if anything happened to his fiance. 

“M-maybe I should tell Lord Ainz.” He stammered out as he used the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to appear back in the home which he and Aura shared. He was nervous about informing his Lord about this troubling development but at the same time he was getting desperate. Usually, Aura would calm him down at times like these but she was out investigating the forests around Carne village for the Master and thus wasn’t available. He’d message her for advice but that would just be bothering her.

“What should I do?” He breathed out, hands twisting around his staff anxiously as he walked through the hallowed halls of their home, stopping as he heard voices that were carried on the wind. Despite how low and distorted the male voice was the Druid could still recognize it as Lord Gekigami but any relief he felt was squashed firmly by the voice of an unfamiliar female. Had someone snuck into the Great Tomb of Nazarick and was now trying to capture Lord Ulbert’s brother? 

He couldn’t allow it! In an uncharacteristic show of courage the shy elf runs down the corridors of the hollowed-out tree, following the strange voice to its origin. The closer he gets the more he realizes this woman isn’t speaking to the archer; she’s singing. He focuses not on the words or tone of the stranger’s melodic voice however as he storms out of the great tree that he and his sister shared, rushing down one of the massive branches and looking about for his missing lord. Miss-matched eyes finally fall on the man he has been seeking for hours now but he falters when he sees just who is with him.

The hair of the intruder is the same brilliant white as Gekigami’s, tied above her head in an intricate bun that was held in place by various jewels. Despite this, he was sure it would flow down past her hip for it pooled around her body like a lake of purest milk, stained with inky black at the ends. On each side of her head one could find long, fluffy ears that were honed in the direction of her captive, tipped with the same inky black the rest of her hair was. This pattern continued as his eyes traveled down to find that not all of the white that was pooled behind her was hair. Several incredibly fluffy tails emerged from behind her, currently wrapped in front of her body which Mare suspected was how she was holding the Demiurge’s fiance captive.

So some kind of beast-kin then? He had never seen anyone like her in Nazarick before however so he took a deep breath, stepping forward with his staff poised to attack once he got close enough. “Ah,” the woman stopped singing abruptly, ears flicking in the elf’s direction, pinning him in place. He had been caught! He watches as this strange woman comes to her feet with all the elegance of vines climbing a tree, turning towards him with a mildly confused look adorning her features. Her eyes, much like Gekigami’s, were a brilliant red lined with elegant black eyeliner that painted her skin. 

Her clothing was equally strange and beautiful; the dark black silk was embroidered with golden branches littered with bright red flowers, petals drifting off to the bottom of her kimono. It fell from her slim shoulders, large bosom cradled impossibly by the cloth as if they defied gravity itself, only remaining covered by some kind of gravitational pull. She tilts her head to the side, examining the child before her before painted lips spread into a gentle smile, her body easing up.

“You must be Mare.” She states plainly, looking over to her side. Now he could see how Gekigami was blanketed by the various tails this woman possessed, not bound as he originally thought. There was also the stink of strong liquor in the air which might explain why the tiger demon was drooling, holding one particularly bushy tail close to him like a pillow. So that’s why the archer hadn’t been answering any of the messages he had tried to send out; he was passed out drunk. If he was this vulnerable though why was this stranger just standing here rather than trying to drag him away to only Bukubukuchagama knows where? 

His thoughts are broken by the female’s soft laughter, bringing one clawed hand to her lips before her smile grew. “Awwww, you’re even cuter than what I thought you would be! Of course I’m sure Gekigami could have described you better if he were not in such a sad state.” She sighs, shaking her head while her tails all move in unison, drawing the demon closer to her side. She smiles fondly down at the sleeping man, reaching down to gently pet his hair with a loving sigh. This causes Mare to tense up once again, charging a spell and aiming it at this intruder.

“W-who are you?!” He demands, taking a shaky step forward with his staff raised. Once more her ears twitch curiously, chuckling softly before walking over, careful not to drag the sleeping man behind her. 

“How rude of me not to introduce myself.” With one painted hand she reaches out, gently pushing the staff down before bowing lowly. “My name is Izanami.” She stands up straight once more, smiling down lovingly at the startled dark elf. “I’m Gekigami’s mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes: Izanami is a nine-tailed kitsune that Riku created in the past but kept sealed in a sealing crystal. More on that in the next Chapter!


	16. Past the Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izanami, mother to the great Gekigami, explains how she came to be in Nazarick. Her love for her son is only shadowed by her desire to protect him and her overwhelming hate towards a certain NPC who has wronged the one who she loves most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok going out and saying it now I have no idea how character creation in Yggdrasil actually works. I tried looking it up and ended up just making stuff up on the spot so just keep in mind this is NON-CANON COMPLIANT. Ehem, other than that enjoy!

Mare stares up at her with a shocked expression adorning his face, mouth falling open at the woman’s claim. This was Gekigami’s mother?! If that was the case why hadn’t she revealed herself until now? Where had she been hiding? More importantly what was she planning on doing with the sleeping demon now that she had him firmly in her hold? So many questions that he felt overwhelmed, shaking softly as the woman stared at him.

The stranger, Izanami, frowned gently at him, growing concerned for the small dark elf in front of her. Gekigami was her son, favored above all others but she had a soft spot for all children and generally most things that were small and cute. Puppies, kittens, baby snakes, freshly hatched spiders, all things that were vulnerable and soft looking immediately caught her affection. Perhaps Gekigami was none of these things anymore, having blossomed into a beautiful young man but he was still her only true child and thus would remain so no matter how old he got. 

“Oh dear.” She hums, two tails unfurling from their hold on the informant, raising off the ground. “You can’t look at me with such a cute expression on your face! It just makes me want to hold you and never let go!” She coos out, tails lashing out and wrapping around the druid before he could react. The little elf’s struggles don’t phase her as she brings the child close, her tails only releasing the druid when he was close enough to hold in her arms. She squeezes gently, smiling happily as she holds him close to her chest. 

“You are just too cute!” She coos, leaning down and nuzzling into the top of his blond hair, a pleased chirp escaping her lips while her now unoccupied tails return to cushion her son’s sleeping form.

Mare is stunned by the invasive show of affection. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate it, head pats are some of his favorite things in the world and nothing is better than being hugged by Aura but this is embarrassing to put it mildly. “A-ah Izanami-sama! Could you please let go?” He wiggles uselessly in her grasp, the woman appearing to be in her own little world as she continues to nuzzle into the new child she acquired. 

“In a little bit.” She assures but the promise feels empty when she has such a pleased look adorning her face. The mother slowly falls to her knees, letting out a content sigh as he continues to nuzzle into Mare’s hair. “Ah such a cute little one. Don’t worry I’ll take care of you.” She purrs out, unaware of what she was saying in her blissed out state. 

Mare meanwhile can hear every word, a blush coming to his face as he turns his face to look back to the beastly demon. “Izanami, are you really Gekigami’s mother?” He asked, flinching at the cold look this gave him. It was clear that while she found him cute her son trumped all else so he quickly corrects himself. “I-It’s just that Gekigami has never said anything about having a family outside of Lord Ulbert!” This dissipates the tension that had been charging in the air, the demon fox relaxing before letting Mare go, her tails shifting to bring Gekigami close to her side.

“It’s a bit embarrassing really.” She chuckles softly, a clawed hand reaching out to gently comb the soft, white hair of the sleeping demon. “Many years ago Gekigami and I were attacked by countless human hunters. He was still such a small thing back then,” her eyes welled with tears, “I laid my life on the line to protect him and died from my wounds shortly after I escaped.” She sniffled, caressing Gekigami’s face with the back of her knuckles. “He just barely managed to seal my body and soul away before they slipped away from existence.”

“Still there was no way for him to see that I was healed. Every time he’d look into the crystal his face would grow red in frustration and he’d place me back into my hiding place for fear of removing me before I was healed.” Her gaze turned up to the artificial sky, smiling softly as her eyes closed. “I do not resent my son for his caution though there were many times I wish I could have reached out to comfort him.” 

Mare’s eyes widened slowly as she went on with her tale, mouth hanging slightly open. He knew he should remain on guard against a potential enemy but he was slowly starting to believe the woman didn’t mean any harm, at least not to Demiurge’s fiance. If she was a threat to Nazarick had yet to be confirmed however.

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” She laughs out loud, shaking her head while her open palm cups the demon’s cheek. “When it concerns those he cares about he moves at a snail’s pace, afraid of a single misstep but if it would put himself in danger he charges on ahead without a second thought.” She sighs looking to Mare with a smirk on her face. “I know the saying is ‘Curiosity killed the cat, Satisfaction brought it back’ but as someone who barely managed to come back the first time I’d rather not test the theory.”

Mare laughs nervously and looks down at Gekigami, wondering if this was the reason why Ainz had ordered the informant to remain in Nazarick. Was their Overlord afraid that Gekigami would run off and get himself into trouble just as Izanami said he would? Now that he was thinking on it further that was exactly how Lord Ulbert died; he had strived for more and more power with no restrictions and ultimately BECAME that power. If the archer shared his brother’s carelessness then no wonder he had been confined to Nazarick.

“I see. Um, Miss Izanami?” He asks, gently wringing the staff in his hands, shifting from foot to foot, eyes gazing over at the sleeping thunder demon. “You aren’t planning on taking Lord Gekigami away, are you?” 

The woman tilts her head slightly, a contemplative hum leaving her throat as she turns her crimson gaze back to her son. “It is his desire to remain so I will remain here with him.” She does not miss the sigh of relief that left the druid’s throat, the woman clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “However,” she began, eyes narrowing as anger stirred in her heart, “I am going to have some words with this ‘Lord Ainz Ooal Gown’ of your’s.” She growled out, petting Gekigami’s hair in order to calm herself down. “For Gekigami’s sake I can forgive him but as a mother I can not remain silent.”

Mare winces visibly as Izanami says this, kneeling down at Gekigami’s side to look up at her and plead his master’s case. “I-I understand where you’re coming from b-but I’m sure that Lord Ainz had only Lord Gekigami’s safety in mind.”

“I am sure he will tell me his reasons when we speak.” She says firmly, lifting one tail to gently cup Mare’s chin, smiling down at her. “I am not an unreasonable woman. Lord Ainz is in a position of power and the world outside is full of unknown dangers. I am hesitant to allow my child to wander into such a strange new world myself but I can not tolerate the care he was left in when Lord Ainz left.”

“C-Care?” Mare mumbles out, unsure of what the mother meant when a new presence made themselves known.

“There you are Mare.” Albedo called out, flying down from above and landing gently on the branch that they inhabited, looking over at him sternly. “This is no time to be playing around. Are you forgetting the task Lord Ainz set for you?” She states firmly, narrowing her eyes as she considered the forms before her, recognizing Gekigami and the smell of alcohol. “You don’t need to waste your time on such a useless---” She doesn’t expect the beast kin to suddenly attack her, a single tail cutting into her shoulder like a blade, stretching several feet longer than what it naturally was. She jumps to the side, growling as she glares at the woman before her. “You dare----”

**”YOU DARE!”** The air crackles about them as Izanami stands slowly, tails thrashing ominously as she turns slowly to face the woman. Her eyes burn bright red, her lips splitting into a snarl as something snaps, a wave of magic surrounding her. “Albedo I take it?” Her voice twists into something primal as her form shifts, fur replacing the silk of her kimono, growing quickly. Gone were her humanoid features, going to all fours as she grows larger still. **”You! You hurt my son! You made him cry!”** She screams out, Albedo stepping back and calling forth her halberd, fortifying her defenses. **”I’ll kill you! I’LL KILL YOU!”** Her scream is something like a high pitch fox shriek and a wolf’s howl, Albedo tensing up.

\-----

Gekigami groans loudly as the feeling of someone attempting to shake him awake jerks him out of his pleasant slumber. Cracking his eyes open he stares up at Mare who is looking down at him desperately, saying something way louder than necessary. “Ugh, Mare. Let me sleep.” He mumbles, turning onto his side with a dismissive wave of his hand, frowning when he finds the fluffy bed he had been sleeping on had disappeared. Where had it gone? In fact, what exactly happened before he fell asleep? _Did I wander further into the tree? I think I remember someone telling me this was where Mare and Aura were supposed to sleep._

“L-Lord Gekigami! You have to stop them!” Mare shouts, panic clearly evident in his voice. The bark of the tree had been cracked by the initial conflict started by the two women but now sounds of battle could be heard from down below. He would have been down there helping Albedo but the rage shown by the Kitsune had been terrifying and in truth he didn’t want to pick a side. There didn’t seem to be a winner in this conflict if one side lost; if Izanami was killed it would devastate Gekigami and then he would surely leave Nazarick for good! If Albedo died though it would drastically decrease Nazarick’s defense and cause Lord Ainz a great deal of trouble thus both sides had to live for the best possible outcome but he couldn’t do it alone.

Gekigami’s frown deepens as he sits up, looking about for the source of the sound coming below. He could see trees that had been destroyed in the battle and a giant white Kitsune in its’ second phase but he could not spot who was fighting it. Why did he feel like he should recognize that white fox though?

“I-I don’t know what happened between you and Lady Albedo but your mother started a fight with her!” The dark elf sees the way Gekigami tenses up at those words and observes it to be out of shock towards the situation and worry for the only family he has left. “We have to stop them from fighting or they’ll kill each other!”

Gekigami was not tense because he feared for the life of his ‘mother’. He was tensing because he could now quite vividly remember **exactly** what he did before he passed out. 

\----Flashback----

“It’s not that hard to create an NPC.” He grumbled out, staring at the datacrystal he had pulled out. It was a lvl one hundred crystal he got from a random event, a race across a volcanic field where whoever got to the end would get the crystal as a prive. The rules were that no skills could be used directly onto rival players, good or bad, and the racers could only use skills to indirectly hinder their opponents. Naturally it was an easy win for Gekigami whose entire build was based on speed.

He had originally intended to sell the data crystal to the highest bidder should times get tough for him but that time never came, thus it had remained dormant inside his inventory all this time. Unsullied, uninfluenced, perfect to prove his point. He stared down at the crystal, frowning as he wondered if it would even work. He couldn’t access the console and had no way of knowing how to even go about creating a NPC in this new world now. What kind of creature would he even create.

_”What would work well with my build?_ He ponders, rolling his neck from side to side as the crystal warms in his hold. _An illusionist would be good! Very old, Japanese magic! It could create illusions of me to help me escape and have impressive elemental magic as well!_ A million and one spells flash across his mind, spells he had only heard of briefly but knew would go perfectly for this creature. It was almost as if he could see it in his minds eye, hand picking what he wanted to create the perfect illusionist. Ah but what about racial skills though? He had to make it a monster or the denizens of Nazarick wouldn’t respect it!

_If I’m going for a master illusionist then what about a nine-tailed fox? It would go perfectly with my aesthetic!_ He chuckles to himself, eyes closing as he tries to imagine what such a being would look like, once more picking and choosing the parts he desired. _A female one with boobs just as big as Albedo’s and a revealing kimono, a beauty that could surpass her! Then I’d make her look like me just to piss that bitch off!_ He pouts slightly, ruby gaze staring at the crystal as he thought more and more about the little life in his hands. Was it really right to create a creature for the sole purpose of making someone else jealous? No, if he was to create anything it had to have a purpose. Even Peroroncino gave Shalltear a purpose and it was mostly just porn!

_I don’t want her hurting Ainz so some loyalty to the guild would be good. Loyalty to me especially but I don’t want to hurt the other NPCs by making them think I created something to rub in his face. So...a mother, maybe?_ He thinks, his thoughts immediately drawn back to his own mother. The woman who had always cared for him so deeply, who had dried his tears and cared for all the children in their poor neighborhood. The woman who had cried while begging her son not to leave as Riku left their old home without so much as a goodbye, a sin he could not be forgiven for after their home collapsed on top of her.

“Mom.” He breathed out, tears slowly going down his cheeks, laying down as he clutched the crystal to his chest, unaware of how brightly it was glowing. “Mom.” He sniffled out, closing his eyes as the alcohol began to lull him to sleep. “Please bring my mom back. Please...Izanami.” He prayed to a god that did not exist in this world, that if he recalled right had no love for any living creature but in his drunken stupor none of that mattered. All that mattered was he was tired, his arms were empty and there was something very fluffy starting to wrap around him. 

“It’s all right Gekigami, I’m here.” A woman’s voice so very much like his mother’s called out to him, the memory so vivid that he could almost feel tender fingers caressing his face. “Tell mommy who did this to you. Tell me...and I will make them disappear.”

\----End---

_I didn’t think it would actually work!_ Gekigami thought, straring at the fight with wide eyes as his face flushed. _Did I seriously do something so important while I was drunk?!_ He would kick himself if he hadn’t heard Albedo’s own battlecry from below, a curse leaving his lips as he stood up and called forth his bow. “Come on Mare, we have to stop them before they tear your home apart.” His head was pounding with every little noise but he doubted that his hangover would last longer than a few seconds more.

He leaps from the massive branch in the blink of an eye, eyes focused on the battle below. He can see that Albedo is fighting toe to toe with the demon before her but she’s still locked in her default armor. Why...ah right! **Binding Strike**. A skill that when used prevented an individual from changing out their equipment or shifting into a new form for a minute, which was the only reason why the tanky warrior wouldn’t have changed into her second form right now. He growls, body glowing a brilliant white as he hovers over the area below him, aiming to land in between the two combatants.

“PARALYZING METEOR DROP!” He cries out, crashing to the ground with a bang that sends any animals that hadn’t been scared off by the fighting scattering to the winds. Now usually this attack wouldn’t have an effect on creatures of such a high level like Izanami and Albedo but since they hadn’t noticed him before he started the attack that gave it the bonus of ignoring status resistances. 

**”STAY OUT OF THIS BRAT!”** Albedo shouted even as the rest of her body refused to move, shaking with rage.

**”GEKIGAMI, OUT OF MY WAY! I’M GOING TO KILL HER FOR EVERYTHING SHE’S DONE TO YOU!”** Izanami growls out through clenched teeth, body shaking in a similar manner as the succubus, struggling to move as her wrath zoned in on the succubus in front of her.

“You will both stop!” Gekigami demanded, Mare standing off to the side in case the effect of the thunder demon’s skill wore off before the conflict was resolved. Still he couldn’t help but awe at the imposing figure that the man cut. Here he was standing between two powerful beings hell bent on killing each other but the only emotion that crossed his features was annoyance. There was no hesitation, no fear, nothing except for a cool, calm demeanor that could rival their Overlord any day. 

“You!” He growled out, looking to his ‘mother’ with narrowed eyes, pointing his finger directly at her. “You will cease this foolish mission immediately! I don’t like Albedo any more than you but she is the Overseer of Nazarick so you will NOT harm her in any way, shape or form!” Before the kitsune can even speak out in protest her son continues. “If you don’t I’ll never call you ‘mother’ again!”

That did it. The expression on the fox’s face dropped, pure red eyes widened as all nine tails dropped the moment the paralysis effect canceled out. “N-no!” She squealed out, taking a hesitant step towards her angry child, head low in submission as she whined. “You don’t mean that! Gekigami please look at me! Please!” She begged, the demon turning his gaze away from the vixen as she inched her way towards him like a guilty dog begging for forgiveness.

“Promise me you will behave yourself and not attack anyone in Nazarick unless I order you to do so.”

“I promise!” Despite being larger than some of the trees around them she still crawled her way towards her son, resting her head at his feet with her ears tucked back, a pitiful whine escaping her throat. She continued to whine while rambling off apologies only interrupted by promises that this would never happen again until Riku’s touch silenced her worries. He did not need to speak, just the way he gently rubbed one of her fluffy ears was enough to tell her that her child accepted her words as truth, gently nuzzling into the tiger with a relieved look on her face.

“What a pitiful display.” Her eyes shot open, anger enveloping her once more as Albedo’s words reached her ears, fur bristling with anger once more. “You dare to attack me, the future wife of Lord Ainz Ooal Gown and expect forgiveness?! Lord Ainz will punish you both for this transgression!” The succubus threatened, halberd slamming into the ground for added effect. 

A pinch to the ear he was petting was enough to stop Izanami from saying anything foolish, Gekigami smirking at Albedo’s mistake. “Oh? I did not know Lord Ainz had made a decision on who he was to take as his head wife.” His smirk grows further as the woman flinches at his words, wings flapping softly as she looks off to the side. 

“It’s only a matter of time before he announces it.” She counters, gently pulling her hair back behind her shoulders, jutting her chest out in confidence. “After all I am the most fitting in all of Nazarick to take that position.”

“You really think Lord Ainz will choose someone who can not love all the subjects of his kingdom equally to be his queen?” A predatory look takes over his features as Albedo gasps, dropping the weapon in her hand as she stares at him with wide eyes. Now fully in his element the thunder demon approaches her slowly, much like he had approached the prey he had hunted down the day before. “I will admit I do not know him as well as you do Albedo but I do know that much. There is nothing he loves more than Nazarick, nothing. If you can not accomplish the same task Lord Ainz performs with ease he will toss you to the side without a second thought.” His eyes narrow as he hangs this information over her head.

“You wouldn’t want that, would you? Just imagine what would happen if Mare told him about the state you drove me into. Me, the brother of Lord Ulbert who he cared for so deeply, one of his fellow Supreme Beings.” He takes another step, invading her personal space until they are chest to chest and he is able to see the glow of his eyes reflect in her amber ones. “It’s doubtless my mother would be punished for attacking you but I’m sure he would see her actions as that of an angry mother. Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned and all that.” He reaches up, very gently cradling her chin in his clawed fingers, barely digging into her flesh as he goes on with his threat.

“What excuse for your behavior do you have Albedo? What possible way could you justify insulting the family of a Supreme Being that would satisfy Lord Ainz or at the very least the very people you are supposed to oversee? How do you think they will feel when they learn you so callously regarded the memory of a Supreme Being who was forced to leave our Master’s side? Do you think they will support your claim to Lord Ainz’s love?” She grits her teeth while looking off to the side, fingers twisting in the silken cloth of her dress. “Didn’t think so.” 

He lets go of her chin and walks back to stand between the NPC he had created and the shaken Overseer, smiling cruely at her. Blackmail was another favored tactic of his from back when he was still playing Yggdrasil. He couldn’t use it too often but he knew a goldmine when he was sitting on and this one just so happened to be laced with diamonds. “How about this Albedo-chan~” He coos out, narrowing his eyes playfully at her. “We can all pretend like this never happened right? You never hurt me to the point of sending me to tears and my mother never attacked you. Instead I got bored and drunk and when Ainz scolds me you will take some of the blame for not giving me more to do. You will welcome my mother with respect and be civil with her in all situations unless she does something to harm Nazarick and you will give me the same respect as you would Ulbert.”

“In return,” he looks to the Kitsune at his feet, “my mother, Izanami, will also agree to treat you with the respect afforded by your position. She will praise your ability to handle such a situation as her sudden appearance with all the grace and kindness expected from a woman of your caliber.” He looks at the fox demon with a smile on his face. “Isn’t that right, Izanami?” 

“Yes, yes, anything! Just never call me that again!” The mother cries out, lifting her head to gently lick his face, hoping to ease the anger her actions had unknowingly awakened in her son.

Despite the fact his face was not covered in drool he smiled, kissing her gently on the nose as a reward. “Of course mother.” He looks out of the corner of his eye, reveling in the anger radiating from the woman. “Well, Albedo?” 

She hated this. She hated the fact that Gekigami had caught her in such a situation! She had let her anger get the best of her and now he had this to lord over her head whenever she pleased! If she tried to silence Mare it would just reinforce any claims made against her and since her love seemed to favor the informant currently. Still she couldn’t just stand here while Gekigami increased his hold over her love’s heart, she had to do something, anything to get him out of the picture!...Wait. That’s it!

“I agree to your terms if Izanami, I mean, your mother agrees to them.” The succubus begins, flattening out the wrinkles from her clothes that had been caused by their earlier fight. “As a show of good faith I’ll even put an active effort to convince our Lord that keeping you here in Nazarick is a foolish decision. Will that serve as a suitable apology?”

His beastial eyes widen slightly at Albedo’s offer, mouth hanging open a fraction before he gathers his bearings, a coy smile gracing his face. “I think that is more than reasonable, wouldn’t you agree, mother?”

Izanami had been glaring at the wench while her son wasn’t looking, snarling and showing off her fangs before she saw Gekigami turn to look at her, quickly replacing her angry features with something more charming. “Of course. This was all one massive misunderstanding!” She slowly shifts into her human form, producing an intricate red and gold fan which she used to cover the lower half of her face and the venomous smile hidden behind it. “I am sure Albedo and I will get along just swimmingly in the future! In fact I think we’ll be the best of friends in no time!” Her brow is twitching as she forces those words through clenched teeth, Lady Albedo reflecting that look in her own way.

“I couldn’t agree more Lady Izanami but please, there is no need for such titles between friends! Just call me Albedo!”

Mare sighs in relief even as tense sparks flew between the two hellish ladies before him. The crisis was averted in a way that only a true master diplomat could achieve. He looks to Gekigami who is smiling in triumph as the two women go on, gushing false compliments at each other while inwardly seething inside. _”Lord Gekigami really is amazing!”_ He acknowledges, staring at the man, no, Supreme Being in wonder. He could see why Demiurge was so eager to get married to him!

….Given what he’s seen though perhaps he should step lightly around these three and never, **ever** anger them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of making a breakdown of the skills that Gekigami and Izanami have thus far as well as their general builds and backstories. If you'd like to see something this you can let me know below and as always thanks for reading!


	17. Plans for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku introduces his 'mother' to Nazarick, showing the domain which they would now be calling their home. He learns more about the NPC he created though she has her own plans for his future. Mare also has plans, revealing things to Riku that would never be seen by the Overlord of Nazarick. After all, strength was held above all else in the tomb and weakness of any kind couldn't be tolerated. Right?

Gekigami was worried about how the other Guardians would react to his ‘mother’ but with Albedo’s cooperation any unease they felt towards the stranger was quickly put to rest. That didn’t mean that they went back about their business though. Aura in particular had drastically shifted from uncertainty to pure enthusiasm. “Amazing!” She shouts out, eyes sparkling at the sight of the beautiful fox demon before them, the woman basking in the attention. “I’ve never seen a Kitsune before! You have nine tails too so you must be incredibly powerful!” Mare laughs nervously at his sister’s excitement but there is no sign of discomfort from the NPC he had created.

If anything Izanami shared in Aura’s excitement, tails flicking happily as she gazed down at the dark elf child before her. “You’re well educated on my kind Aura. Would you like to examine them closer?” She lifts one of her tails towards the child like bait, eyes closed with an all too pleased expression on her face.

“Can I?!” Aura only waits for the woman to nod in approval before the beast tamer latches on to the bushy tail with glee, nuzzling into the white fur with a look of pure elation on her face. “It’s so soft! I bet you look amazing transformed too!” She laughs in delight at the illusionist lifts her tail into the air above her own head, the dark elf straddling the appendage so as not to fall. 

“I could transform right now if you wish.” She means it too. As part of her background Gekigami had made her a complete pushover when it came to children and childlike creatures of all kinds. Even humans who she usually despised for taking her from her child’s side were no exception to this rule. Children were like treasures to her, to be loved, cherished and spoiled beyond all reason, a glaring weak point in an otherwise decently built Guardian.

“Perhaps not here Izanami.” Albedo speaks with all the kindness she can muster towards the mother of her rival. She had only agreed to this deal because there was still a way she could turn it to her favor but Gekigami still held a lead over her for the approval of Lord Ainz. Before she could safely say the likelihood of Aura supporting Shalltear’s claim to the hand of her love was slim to none but the thunder demon? She’d put her vote in for the informant just because she was completely enamored by his mother.

The look that is shot by the kitsune is cold but quickly thaws out, replacing it with her own false smile. “You’re right, of course.” She lowers her tail so that Aura can climb down but the dark elf still holds onto the furry appendage with a pout on her face. “When we have time Aura I will return to the Sixth floor and transform for you.” Izanami smiles lovingly at the Floor Guardian as Aura’s eyes light up once more, finally letting her tail go. 

When all her tails are free she wraps them around her form neatly, the tails changing size to fit more comfortably on her body. Four tails wrap comfortably around her shoulders like a shawl, two more wrapping around her waist like a fur sash while the remaining three remained as they are, trailing behind her like a dress’ train, though they did not touch the ground. 

“Lady Izanami,” Cocytus begins, freezing breath escaping in a puff of frost as he stares down at her, “it is wonderful that you have returned to your son at this time. I have no doubt your skills will be a great benefit to the prosperity of Nazarick.” 

Izanami responds by producing her ebony fan, covering the lower portion of her face before turning to face the giant insectoid. She saved her dazzling smile for those she cared deeply for or victims she was planning to lure away and though the warrior was an ally of Nazarick he did hold the same level of regard in the kitsune’s heart as the dark elves. “I look forward to proving my usefulness to Lord Ainz when he returns.” Her gaze falls upon her son, eyes crinkling as her smile stretches across her face. “For now though I only wish to remain by my son’s side. It has been so long since I have had a physical form and we have much to catch up on.”

Gekigami chuckles nervously as the NPC he created approaches him, wrapping one of her free tails around his torso before nuzzling into his shoulder. _What the hell was I thinking? Oh wait, I wasn’t. That’s the problem._ He had been teased about having ‘mommy issues’ in the past but he never expected them to rear their ugly heads in such a way. He couldn’t deny what she was saying either; this was his fault. Riku programmed her like this now he had to suffer through the consequences. _I wonder if this is how Ainz feels about Albedo. Well, at least she’s not trying to have sex with me._ He visibly grimaced at the thought but Izanami had her eyes closed so she paid it no mind. 

“Lord Gekigami,” the words felt like bile coming out of her lips but she forced them out all the same as if to purge herself of them, “perhaps you would like to show your mother around Nazarick? I will inform you should Lord Ainz call about anything important.” She bows as to hide the expression on her face, folding her hands in front of her as she does so.

“That sounds like a great idea Lady Albedo.” Riku politely agreed, eager to have an excuse to get out of this tense situation. He looks to Mare and Aura, smiling softly down at them. “After you finish with your tasks for the day you are more than welcome to join us.” He says, watching as excitement returns to their faces. He wasn’t sure if it was Izanami or himself who they enjoyed but he was glad that he had allies inside the tomb outside of Demiurge and Ainz. 

Izanami seemed to share his sentiment, nodding firmly as her son told them this. “I look forward to it. Now then, let’s get going.” She smiled while glancing up at her son, waiting for him to lead her away. The Floor Guardians watch as the reunited pair leaves, Albedo standing up a bit straighter and glaring at their backs briefly. Her eyes meet Izanami’s briefly as she looks over her shoulder, a smirk playing on the fox’s face before casting her gaze back to the path in front of them.

“You must tell me how you came to be in this tomb my child.” She muses, hooking her arm through Gekigami’s as they walk, smiling as the maids respectfully bow to the pair. Word spread fast to those who called this place their home. Good. Gekigami was one who stood above the common man. He was an apex predator as was she and thus deserved the respect of all about them. When she looks to her son though she frowns as she catches a somber expression that is cast over his face. “Gekigami,” she breathes out but before she can question the change in his attitude the informant interrupts her.

“Later mother. Right now let me show you our home.” He doesn’t miss the look of concern that overcomes the woman’s face or how her grip on his arm tightens on his arm but she says nothing as they walk. He leads her through the tomb, explaining each place as they go, starting with his room. He’ll ask Ainz for a room that Izanami can sleep in when he returns but for now he doubts she would leave his side if he ordered her to. He takes her to the kitchens, the throne room, dining hall, baths, everywhere of note. 

It’s not until he shows her the seventh floor that she says anything of note, looking about curiously before her eyes widened. “My, this place seems rather dark.” She muses as she looks about, Gekigami chuckling softly as she takes in the view before them, looking to one of the numerous stalagmites that surrounded them, placing one hand on the giant stone with a smile on his face. 

“You never met him but this place was built by my blood brother, Ulbert.” He smiles gently at the memory, Izanami staring at him curiously from behind. “He got me through the worst of times. When I wandered the world alone he was there when I needed him.” Riku frowns as the memories of better times fade away, curling his hand against the rock, closing his eyes. “I wish you could have met him,” he trails off, hearing the kitsune approach cautiously as he rests his forehead against the warm stone, “but he’s gone now.” 

The words are whispered so softly that if she were human that mother would have missed it but with her keen ears she picked up both his words and the tone of sadness laced into them. Frowning deeply she wraps her arms and tails around him, securing him in a blanket of furry tails for the second time that day. She pulls him to her chest, closing her eyes as she gently nuzzles his head. “I’m sorry I couldn’t meet him. He sounds wonderful.” She feels her son tense slightly in her arms, deciding to drop a joke to take his mind off things. “Perhaps if he cared for you as much as you say I might have convinced him to take you as his mate~” 

Gekigami’s eyes, which had previously been closed to fight back tears, jerked open, face burning as he quickly jumps out of her hold. “M-mother!” He stammers out, waving his hands frantically in front of him while shaking his head rapidly. “It wasn’t like that! Never ONCE was it like that!” Not in Yggdrasil or the world before for that matter. “B-Besides!” He points to the woman who has now turned to face him, pouting at him for escaping her hold. “We wouldn’t be compatible!” They were good friends sure but they certainly weren’t relationship material.

“What are you talking about?” Izanami stated, watching as his hands begin to drop, hesitating around his midsection before laughing out loud. “Oh darling kit!” She teases, tails swishing in delight. “I know you can’t have children naturally but there are various other avenues that can be sought! Mare said he was created with magic, correct?” 

**_THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!_** Gekigami thinks as his jaw visibly drops, Izanami tapping on her chin and looking away.

“That does bring up a point however.” He freezes as the woman looks off, briefly lost in her thoughts. “I have been unable to fulfill my duties as your mother these past few years. I was unable to train you to hunt and use magic properly but at least I can find you a suitable mate.” She smiles gleefully, nodding her head in thought as Gekigami’s face began to burn brighter with every word, the red streaks that dyed his flesh almost disappearing in the dark blush. “There seems to be a nice selection of men down here in the tomb to choose from. I am sure they would all be eager to come forward if I let them know you were needing a husband!” 

The moment she claps her hands together the tiger demon rushes forward, grabbing her by the arms, face flushed and body shaking with embarrassment. “Mother, please stop. It’s too soon for these things!” He whimpered out, jerking his head up to face her before she could interject. “Th-that is to say Nazarick is on high alert! Doing something so frivolous in such a dire time would undermine our efforts to secure the tomb!” He nearly shouts in his desperation, his mother blinking down at him before looking away, humming in thought.

“You’re right, of course.” Her son slumps forward in relief before her though she isn’t quite finished. “If I simply announced you were available every male in the tomb would drop what they were doing to court you!” His grip on her goes lax as he drops to the ground face first but she isn’t fazed by the overdramatic nature of her child, opening her fan gracefully, waving it at her face to cool herself off. “Of course I would do a careful screening of each man who came forward extending the time even further so I will hold off on the selection. For now.” She firmly stands on this, crossing her arms as Gekigami snaps out of it.

He gathers himself onto his knees, half glaring up at her. “I don’t need a husband you know!” He half growled out, his mother glaring down at him, picking him up by the scruff of his kimono with one of her tails, bringing them face to face.

“Of course you do! That, and many, many children.” She places him down on her feet, huffing as she notes how her son’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance. “I don’t expect someone as young as you to understand but it is important to secure a dependable, loyal, powerful mate early in life.” She looks over her fan with a hum, eyeing the design thoughtfully. “I won’t allow this ‘Lord Ainz’ to court you, however. I don’t care how strong he is or how impressive his stone monuments are or how many people he has under him. He has already proven his incompetence by leaving you in the care of that whore Albedo.”

_Well, that’s a relief._ He sighs softly as his body relaxes, walking over to his mother and gently putting a hand on his mother’s shoulder. “I assure you Lord Ainz doesn’t have any romantic interest in me, nor I in him. You can relax.” She looked back to the tiger demon with a soft hum of thought, nodding her head in approval before she turned back to him. “Good. You deserve more than he could provide anyway.”

The informant chuckles nervously under his breath, rubbing the back of his head as the kitsune begins to fan herself once more, the young man opening a portal back to the ninth floor. “Perhaps now would be a good time to grab something to eat? We can enjoy our meal on the Sixth Floor in case Mare or Aura show up?” He didn’t like tossing the two elves beneath the bus like this but he desperately wanted to change the subject and Izanami’s eyes lit up at the mere mention of the childish Floor Guardians. With that they left the inferno of the Seventh Floor behind, thankfully before she could ask about the demon who guards this floor. Last thing he wanted was for the woman to drag the man who was all business into this.

\----

The kitchens had quickly learned that the demonic informant preferred his meat as rare as possible and cooked his meal to match this new information, as well as his mother’s. Even though he was now a carnivore he still liked other foods, happily slurping up the noodles that came with the steak that had been presented to him, moaning happily at the taste. _Ainz might be able to leave the tomb but at least **I** can taste the food they cook in the kitchens. SUCK IT SUZUKI!_ He chuckles to himself, watching the scene before him curiously. 

As she had promised earlier that day Izanami was currently entertaining Aura in her second transformation. The dark elf sister responded to it like a kid in a candy store, climbing over her body and through her thick fur, an uncountable amount of compliments leaving her mouth as she examined each inch of the giant kitsune closely. Of course his mother was patient with all of her requests, not the least bit bothered as the young dark elf climbed over her like some sort of jungle gym. Mare, however, was content to remain on the sidelines, sitting with Gekigami on top of the wall of the arena, smiling as he watched Aura gleefully interact with the newest member of Nazarick.

“I-I’m so relieved that Aura and Lady Izanami are getting along so well.” Mare stammered out, swinging his legs languidly as the demon beside her ate his dinner with gusto. He knew that Lord Ainz appreciated everything the servants of Nazarick did for him but it was hard to tell if they pleased him or not with his stoic features. Gekigami was a strong contrast to this; where Lord Ainz was their calm and collected leader, Lord Gekigami was an emotional force with his heart on his sleeve. There was no need to try and determine what the man was thinking it was clear on his face, a fact that brought a great deal of ease to the dark elf’s heart.

“Your mother is a very kind person Lord Gekigami.” Mare muses, holding his druid’s staff in his lap as the demon swallows down his meal, licking his lips before turning his focus onto the elf. “M-most people get a little annoyed by Aura’s enthusiasm b-but Lady Izanami is letting her do whatever she wants. She must have been a wonderful mother to have growing up!”

Gekigami’s eyes softened as memories of his human mother flooded his memories, nodding his head in agreement with Mare as he turns his gaze towards the pair playing in the center of the arena. “She really is. Hopefully she’ll get this out of her system and leave me alone for a time.” Mare let’s out a confused noise at the informant’s words, Riku turning back to the druid and whispering softly to him. “My mother apparently really, really wants grandchildren. She kept going on and on about setting me up with a husband.”

Mare tenses at those words, eyes widening slightly as he said this. Had Lord Gekigami told his mother of Demiurge yet? No, of course not. His eyes soften as understanding dawned on him as quickly as the thought crossed his mind. Of course Lord Gekigami had yet to tell his mother he was already engaged; they had only just been reunited, how could he drop such a big bomb on his mother soon? “I’m sure it will all turn out right. You just have to find the right way to tell her!” The dark elf encourages, turning his mismatched gaze to the arena briefly before he decided to change the subject.

“A-Ah Lord Gekigami?” The dark elf begins to ask, looking up at him once more. “I-If you don’t mind me asking, what are your favorite plants?” 

Riku blinks a few times at the question, pausing as he ponders over the question. “Well…” He trails off, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the sky, thinking it over. The world they had left behind lacked any greenery outside of what was in the government sanctioned greenhouses, farms, and what you could find on the internet. Plants for the sake of beauty were reserved for the elite so could he even say he had favorite plants? Well, at least one came to mind. “Do you know what a Sakura tree is Mare?” He asks, opening his eyes to look down at the other male curiously.

He sees the elf’s eyes light up, ears twitching forward as he nods his head quickly. “Y-Yes! I hear there is a giant one on the eighth floor but everyone is banned from going there unless you’re assigned to the floor so I haven’t been able to see one.” 

Riku smiles gently, opening his inventory and calling to the item he was seeking. Over the course of his time as an information broker he had gathered a great variety of items, some useful, some not, some game changing and some there just for the aesthetic. He pulls out a small bag filled with seeds, handing it to Mare. “You can tell which seeds are from which plants, right?”

Mare tenses for a moment as he looks at the bag which he knows is likely a mix of various seeds. Was Lord Gekigami testing his knowledge of plants? Well then, it was a test he would pass with flying colors then! “Y-Yes!” He confidently takes the offered seed pouch and opens it up, carefully pulling some out to carefully examine. He was an expert in all plants from Yggdrasil, such was the knowledge bestowed upon him by the Supreme Beings, smiling as he spots what Gekigami has asked him to find. 

“This one!” He beams, holding the walnut like seed up for the other to examine, proud of himself as the thunder demon nods in confirmation. Excited to show off further in something that the druid was confident in he uncharacteristically continues. “A-And this one goes to a Ume tree! These are Chrysanthemum seeds here and these are Tsubaki seeds. That’s the flower on Lady Izanami’s kimono, right?” He looks to the tiger curiously, pausing as he spots the caring smile on the informant’s face.

“Very good.” Truth be told he couldn’t recognize some of these seeds for the life of them and now he had very little use for the flower. So when Mare goes to hand the seed pouch back over to Riku he shakes his head, gently folding Mare’s hands over the leather bag. “Keep it.” He kindly offers, looking at Mare’s mismatched eyes as he goes on. “I’m no good at raising plants but you’re an expert in this. Use them to make Nazarick even more of a treasure than it already is.” 

Mare’s eyes widen as Gekigami gifts him something so precious, the archer squeezing his hands gently. “I-I...Lord Gekigami…” He stammers out, sniffling as tears begin to well in his eyes. The kindness the man was showing him was too much and he began to freely cry, Riku panicking for a moment as he reaches out to comfort the druid. 

“M-Mare.” He breathes out, petting the elf’s blond hair as Izanami’s motherly senses kicking in, head turning to the pair. He is about to ask what is wrong when the caster explains himself.

“I-I don’t agree with Lady Albedo.” He sniffled out, wiping his own eyes as Aura and Izanami drew closer, his sister jumping from the kitsune’s head to the wall where her brother sat before she could turn back into her more human form. “I think you are a Supreme Being! Y-you’re so kind, and powerful, and you brought your mother back to life!” Ruby eyes widened broadly at Mare’s admission but his words didn't stop there. “You’ve done so much for Nazarick in the past even though some of us have been unkind to you. You tried to find a way to save Lord Ulbert a-and even though you could easily leave Nazarick yourself you stay. You stayed with Lord Ainz when none of the others would or c-could, not even...not even…” 

He doesn’t need to say Bukubukuchagama’s name for the group to understand who he was talking about. “Mare.” Aura breathed out, kneeling by her brother’s side to pull him close, looking down in something akin to shame. It clicked in the informant’s head that a small part of the NPCs must feel like that their creators had betrayed Nazarick and Lord Ainz in turn. They always acted so calm when talking about the Supreme Beings but mostly only in reference to Suzuki. Was their obsessive loyalty to the Overlord a result of this subconscious guilt they all felt?

It doesn’t take long for Izanami to wrap the two up in her tails, kneeling over them to nuzzle the tops of their heads while she gently soothes them. “There there little ones. All is well.” She coos out, the sadness she felt radiating off the two child like dark elves, eyes closed as she does her best to comfort the youngest Floor Guardian’s. “We’re here, aren’t we Gekigami?” She turns her gaze up at her son, smiling gently at him, content to let the two sniffle into her kimono.

“Of course.” The informant agreed, standing up as a thought crossed his mind, confirmed to go through with it. “I am sorry you two.” Gekigami began, both elves pausing, turning away from each other to gaze up at the archer as he continues. “Earlier I had thought of leaving Nazarick for my own selfish reasons. I didn’t realize how much it hurt you if I suddenly disappeared. Not anymore though.” He smiles, taking a step forward to gently ruffle the blond hair of the twins. “I promise you I won’t disappear like the others. No matter where I go Nazarick will always be my home and I will always return to it.” He had never had younger siblings before but his mind was made up. He would look after the denizens of Nazarick, over Mare and Aura in particular and he would take his responsibility as a ‘Supreme Being’ more seriously from now on.

No matter what Suzuki or Albedo decided to throw at him. _Riku._ Oh, speak of the devil and he shall whisper inside of your head, apparently. _I have a job for you._ His eyes widen at those words, mouth falling open slightly as they sunk in. Well...this was starting to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time to unleash the Lightning Informant on this New World. I know Demiurge has been absent a lot but he'll return in a couple of chapters. He has to face the scruitiny of his future mother in law after all.


	18. Rework in Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note: NOT DISCONTINUING BUT RATHER REWORKING

So I have hit a bit of a writers block unfortunately BUT I am not giving up on this work! Instead I'm doing something I've been meaning to do and reworking the earlier chapters so they aren't as messy and flow better as well as clean up some confusing/ continuation breaking parts of the story. I already posted the first rework chapter on Lightning of Nazarick (reprise) and I hope you'll read it! I won't be posting to this version of the story anymore so anyone who wants to continue reading this story please bookmark my new work and I promise I'll be posting the new and improved chapters in an orderly fashion so we can get back to our regularly scheduled continuation of the story! Thank you for your patience and I hope you look forward to the new and improved work!


End file.
